


The Final Boss

by Sakhyu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fem!Tsuna, Gamer!Tsuna, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 45,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6200881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakhyu/pseuds/Sakhyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Tsuna's world is turned upside-down when his life becomes a video game. Or maybe that's just because 'he' isn't really a boy anymore?</i> </p><p>"Hieeeeee!? What do you mean the male character isn't unlocked yet?" </p><p> </p><p>  <i>VideoGame!kind-of-fem!Tsuna</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirations: All of those video game AU fics in the Naruto fandom. And Half Prince (hence the genderbending).
> 
> Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano. 'Nuff said.
> 
> Beta'd by: the wonderful Winter's Light@ff.net

**Main Quest: Part Pre-Reborn  
**

Even if she would never, _ever_ , admit it, Sawada Tsunayoshi was aware that she had brought everything onto herself.

With that being said, if she ever got the chance to go back in time ―well, _that_ time― Tsuna would have never let her younger (and decidedly _male_ ) self get addicted to video games.

( _After all, Tsuna was_ No-Good Tsuna, _and geez, she should have known that it would have been impossible for her to play video games like a normal kid._ )

In fact, if our darling main character had known in advance what was going to happen to her because of her almost NEET-like nature, Tsuna _might_ just be inspired enough to give herself a total make-over before basing her personality on Hibari's.

_Really._

... In the very least, she would have burned every single video game in the world. 

* * *

It all started in 20XX, when Tsuna had just turned thirteen.

Coincidentally ( _"I should have known that there was no coincidences with me," Tsuna moaned as her trusty Right Hand patted his drunk boss in sympathy― many years later..._ ), 20XX marked the release of the hottest game of the year. Tsuna, lonely with too much time on his hands and too little unread manga, spent months preparing for this moment by squirrelling away most of his allowance into his piggy bank.

It would have been his first time playing a game like that. But even his classmates who thought that video games were nerdy gossiped about it endlessly. Tsuna had also finished numerous manga series, and with his summer vacation coming up, he needed something to keep himself entertained...

Thus, the game had been bought.

And played.

Well, needless to say, the game had been _fantastic_.

Tsuna fell in _love_. He began to use most of his money to buy more games. They used up time and he didn't feel as lonely; the characters in the games were interactive because of their AI programming and were even friendly! Tsuna became as addicted to video games as he had been with manga.

_Even to this day, Tsuna curses herself for having too much time on her hands._

* * *

 Six months after Tsuna discovered the lovely world of video games, the boy had already completed a staggering amount. He lived and _breathed_ RPGs, to the point where he could recite all the stats of his most recent character without any hesitation.

Thus, Tsuna was not surprised when he went to sleep one day and opened his eyes to a menu screen.

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**[START]**

[HELP]

After all, with how much his world revolved around his favourite past-time, it wouldn't be shocking if the games even had an impact on his subconscious. Tsuna brightened, giddy with slight happiness once he realized he could even play video games in his _dreams_ now.

He lightly tapped the start button when it became clear that the help button was not an option. Immediately, Tsuna's surroundings shifted before everything froze. Blinking in surprise, the boy let out a small shriek when a warning screen suddenly popped up in front of his face.

**Warning: Male Character has not been unlocked. Proceed as a female? [Y/N]**

Tsuna blinked again, before shrugging. He had played quite a few games with a female lead, to be completely honest, and they weren't bad at all. He didn't mind having a female character.

And after all, this was just a dream.

With his mind made up, Tsuna tried pressing the 'Y'. Nothing happened. Furrowing his eyebrows, Tsuna cleared his throat to try saying the command.

"Y-Yes."

_Jackpot_! His surroundings dissolved and the darkness quickly bled away.

And then Tsuna woke up.

"...chan! Tsu-chan! Wake up sleepyhead!" Sawada Nana's cheerful voice broke through the mist that surrounded Tsuna's head ―wait, when did his mother call him Tsu- _chan_? Opening his eyes reluctantly, Tsuna rubbed his gritty eyes before aiming a pout at his mother.

Geez, calling him Tsu-chan! Tsu-kun had been embarrassing enough at the age of thirteen. And not to mention, his mother woke him up when he had been having such a nice dream―

Tsuna froze and blinked.

He rubbed his eyes again before taking another look.

He pinched himself.

... Nope, the weird, glowing screen above his mother's head was _still_ there. Tsuna could feel his sleepiness melt away immediately as his head filled with sudden clarity.

**{Sawada Nana; LV 28}**

_His dream._

_... Ohmygosh._

Tsuna paled when he remembered a certain part of that dream and rushed to the bathroom.

_―nononononononononon―_

But of course, trouble always followed Tsuna like a magnet.

His ―whoops, is it _her_ now?― scream, high pitched and feminine, rang throughout their whole neighbourhood.

* * *

 Tsuna spent a week huddled in his room before he mucked up enough courage to assess his situation.

(Luckily, his mother had thought that he was sick. And honestly, Tsuna spent days cooped up in his room playing video games so it wasn't really something different.)

Okay.

One; his normal life seemed to turn into a real video game.

Two; he was now a _she._

To be honest, Tsuna didn't know what was more horrifying. Sure, his _sex_ suddenly changed (and the funny thing was that apparently, his mother didn't see anything wrong with that), but Tsuna now had floating screens popping up everywhere.

Floating, _glowing_ screens.

... What was wrong with him? Did Tsuna piss off some deity in his past life or something?

Taking in deep breaths, the preteen closed his eyes. He could do this. Tsuna played enough video games to know how they worked by now. Remembering how he had to say his commands out loud in his dream (which turned out to not be a dream in the first place), Tsuna took in a deep breath (and prayed that his sanity would hold).

Who knows? Maybe the floating words that followed his mother around was a fluke.

"Pause. Profile. Stats. Menu―"

... Never mind. It seemed like the fourth time was the charm. Tsuna watched in horrified silence as the colour began to _bleach_ out of his surroundings, before an orange screen (What the heck?) popped up in front of him.

**[Main Menu]**

**Status**

**Quests**

**Skills**

**Characters**

**Inventory**

**(CLOSE)**

Tsuna pinched himself.

Nope. He wasn't dreaming this time.

.

.

.

"Uhhhhh..." Tsuna buried his head in his arms and made some dying animal sounds. Really, why was the universe always out to get him?

* * *

"Status," Tsuna said, after he spent a few minutes lamenting over his past life choices. The teen watched with wide eyes as the letters on the menu screen pixilated before re-arranging itself into new words.

**[Status]**

**Name:** Sawada Tsunayoshi

**Class:** No-Good

**LV:** 2 (1000 EXP to next level)

**Affiliation:** Namimori

**HP:** 150

**FP:** 150

**STR:** 1

**VIT:** 3

**DEX:** 2

**INT:** 1

**LUK:** 1

**AGI:** 3

**Status: ? (**? **) ? (**? **)**

**Point:** 0

**Sawada Tsunayoshi is a student of Namimori Middle School. She is often bullied and is nicknamed 'No-Good Tsuna' because of her sheer clumsiness. However, Tsuna has a interesting future in store for her ...**

**(CLOSE)**

"Ouch," Tsuna muttered as he eyed his Intelligence. His stats were quite pathetic. And his class! 'No-Good' was actually a class? _What?_

His Luck, Strength, and Intelligence were his lowest stats, at 1 (again, _ouch_ ). On the other hand, his Dexterity was at 2 (maybe it was from playing his video games?) while both his Agility and Vitality was at 3. Well, then again, he did have to run away from bullies and/or take beatings quite often.

Taking a closer note, Tsuna frowned. His status was completely covered in question marks, and ― and ― what the heck was FP? Was that suppose to be like MP? But if MP stood for mana points, then what did the 'F' stand for?

Shaking his head, Tsuna closed his Status and opened his Quests.

A new window popped up.

**[Quests]**

**Current Quests**

**Quest History**

**(CLOSE)**

Tsuna blinked. Since he just started this...game...it would be weird if he already completed quests. With that in mind, Tsuna chose the first option.

Cue more glowing screens.

**[Current Quests]**

**Main Quest: Part Pre-Reborn**

**Enjoy your normal daily life while it lasts!**

Pre-Reborn? What the heck did that mean? And normal? Tsuna fought against the urge to giggle hysterically. He has _glowing screens popping out of everywhere_. His body _turned into a girl's_. His life had turned into a _RPG game._

If that counted as normal, well, then Tsuna really feared for his future.

With nothing more to look at, Tsuna opened up his skills this time. His quest screen was promptly replaced with a―

**[Skills]**

**Empty**

...

That was rather insulting. Understandable, since his life had just turned into a video game (and Tsuna admits that he did absolutely nothing in the week that followed that discovery), but still insulting.

Closing his Skills, or his lack-thereof, Tsuna opened up his Characters page. This one proved to be more fruitful.

**[Characters]**

**{Sawada Nana}**

**LV: 28**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**REP―Friendly―600/1000**

**Sawada Nana is Tsuna's Mama. She is a good mother, if a bit air-headed at times.**

**?**

Tsuna frowned. His mother's level was much higher than his, was that why there was so many question marks? And his reputation with her mother ... Why were they only on a friendly stage? Did his own mother think so little of him?

Sighing at his thoughts, Tsuna closed the screen to choose the last option on the Menu.

BAM!

A giant chest magically appeared out of thin air and almost slammed into his face.

"H-Hieeeee!" Tsuna shrieked and jumped back.

A mirror appeared on top of the chest, reflecting his body. Floating screens appeared in his reflection.

**Plain Pyjama Shirt** (-5% AGI, -5% LUK)

**Plain Pyjama Pants** (-5% AGI, -5% LUK)

**Fuzzy Slippers** (-10% AGI)

"..."

Okay, at least his pyjamas were comfortable.

Taking a cautious step forward, Tsuna reached out slowly and opened a drawer and took a peek inside. There was nothing in there. Tsuna hummed in surprise.

He had a lot of clothes in his closet. Perhaps he had to manually put them in the magical flying chest...er, Inventory, for it to stay there?

And also, how did you get rid of the inventory? There was no close button or anything...

"Oh no," Tsuna whimpered. It was time for round two of the guessing game.

* * *

 "..."

**Daily Quest Alert!**

**[Quest: What Colour Was Your Floor Again?]**

**Your room has become too messy! Clean it up in 20 minutes before you go to eat breakfast.**

**Completion Reward: +100 EXP, +10 REP with anyone who enters your room within the month**

**Completion Failure: -5 REP with anyone who enters your room within the month**

**[Y/N]**

This was insulting. Why was this game so insulting? Tsuna only tripped three times since he got up this morning!

... Stop laughing.

After he lugged the chest around, tried throwing it out the window, and tried punching it to smithereens (-2 HP! "Ow!"), Tsuna figured out that the only way to get rid of it was to open another window.

(... That was terrible game mechanics. Could Tsuna file a complaint?)

During that time, Tsuna had stumbled over his various manga and loose pieces of homework. By the time he managed to get rid of his Inventory, the blue window with the, er, his first quest suddenly popped up.

Tsuna frowned. He was going to decline, but his mother would enter the room within the month for sure. Getting more reputation points with his mother would be nice ...

Tsuna rolled up his sleeves. "Yes, quest accepted."

**Quest Accepted!**

**3 ...**

**2 ...**

**1 ...**

The digits 20:00 appeared in the air. Tsuna blinked in surprise as it began to count down, before hurriedly began to clean up his room. Manga was put back onto the shelves, paper was piled up neatly on the desk. Dirty clothes were thrown into the laundry basket while the bed was properly made ...

By the time the countdown reached zero, Tsuna was pooped. Cleaning his room was not something he had been expecting when he got up this morning.

**Quest Completed!**

**[Quest: What Colour Was Your Floor Again?]**

**You cleaned up your room in 18 minutes!**

**Completion Awarded: +100 EXP**

**Bonus Award: +100 EXP (+50 EXP per minute left on timer)**

Tsuna shook his head as he gathered his clothes, ready to make a trip to the shower. Quests were _weird_.

* * *

 Apparently, time froze whenever he opened his menu. Thanks to this, Tsuna came down to breakfast bright and early. His mother looked up in surprise.

"Oh Tsu-chan! You got up early today! Do you feel better?" Nana smiled brightly and Tsuna couldn't help but smile back.

"Yes Mama, sorry for worrying you." Tsuna picked at the hem of his clothing ( **Brightly Coloured Shirt** (+1% VIT), **Jeans** (+2% VIT, -1% DEX, -3% AGI)) sheepishly.

Nana giggled.

"It's fine dear," the woman pushed over an omelet, "do you have anything planned today?"

It was just Tsuna's luck that it was the weekend. The teen had been planning to see what he could do with his new-found abilities of a video game character.

"Not really. I was planning to hang out outside," he said.

Nana's eyes widened as her smile got a bit brighter. "Tsu-chan ... is going outside? If that's the case, could Tsu-chan help me buy some groceries?"

**Daily Quest Alert!**

A blue window popped up. Tsuna jumped approximately a foot up in the air.

... Was this going to happen every time someone wanted him to do something? Oh _no._

**[Quest: Food Runs]**

**Buy lettuce, a package of cheese, three tomatoes, and some bread from the Marketplace! Bring it back to Nana by 12:00 so she could make lunch.**

**Completion Rewards: +200 EXP, +30 REP with Sawada Nana**

**Completion Failure: -100 REP with Sawada Nana**

**[Y/N]**

"Tsu-chan?" Nana looked confused. Tsuna shook his head and looked away from the screen as he stuttered through a reply.

"O-Okay Mama! I can go and get some groceries."

**Quest Accepted!**

Nana beamed before she took out a list and some money.

"Thank you dear! Now, finish up breakfast and off you go. Some sunlight will be good for you."

Tsuna nodded, stuffing the rest of his omelet down his throat as he pocketed the money and list. He needed to work out the game mechanics before he had to go to school; it wouldn't be good if he freaked out there. People already called him No-Good Tsuna, he really didn't want people to call him Crazy Tsuna too.

Bidding a goodbye to his mother, Tsuna set out to the supermarket. He unconsciously relaxed as he walked.

It was truly a nice day with a lot of sunlight. Dew glittered on leaves and grass and the sky was a beautiful clear blue. Tsuna enjoyed himself as he smiled at the scenery; it had been a while since he had stopped and looked at the surroundings like this.

**A skill has been created!**

"Hieeeeee!"

**Active skill, _'Observe'_ LV 1, has been created.**

Tsuna closed the windows once he got his breathing under control. Damn, at this rate maybe he was really going to become 'Crazy Tsuna' by the end of the school year.

But still, did he just create his first skill? Feeling a bit giddy, the teen quickly opened up his skills window and―

Woot woot! It really was there!

**[Skills]**

**_Observe_** LV 1 (Active Skill); find target's information through observation; EXP: 00.00%

Tsuna blinked before he beamed. That sure sounded handy. Focusing on a dandelion flower, Tsuna whispered "Observe" under his breath.

A new window popped up.

**Dandelion Flower**

**A weed that grows in the most surprising of places.**

**+10 HP**

" _Cool_ ," Tsuna said in awe. Maybe this video game thing wouldn't be that bad after all.

... Other than turning Tsuna's body into a girl's, that is. Because really, glowing words could never be worth that horror.

(He still doesn't know how to go to the washroom properly. _Help._ )

Tsuna spent his time as he walked to the supermarket using his new ability. It was interesting to use it on people and see their levels. However, Tsuna soon realized that he couldn't see the stats of anyone with a level higher than 10. Perhaps it was because his own was too low?

Tsuna hummed softly as he picked handed his items to the cashier. Paying with Nana's money, he quickly made his way home so he could drop off the produce, lest it goes bad.

Nana took it from him with a big smile. "Thank you dear! And you're early, too."

**Quest Completed!**

**[Quest: Food Runs]**

**You did Nana's shopping for her before noon!**

**Completion Awarded: +200 EXP, +30 REP with Sawada Nana**

**Bonus Award: +200 EXP (+100 EXP for every hour before noon), +20 REP with Sawada Nana (+10 REP for every hour before noon)**

Tsuna smiled at his mother.

"You're welcome Mama," he said. He put his shoes back on as he opened the door. "See you later!"

Nana smiled. "Be back for lunch!"

"Okay!"

* * *

_**'** _ _Observe'_ **'s** **Level has risen by 1.**

Tsuna jolted in surprise before breaking into a small smile. He had been using _'Observe'_ on the houses around him when the window popped up.

Closing the screen, Tsuna sighed and followed the path to a small park. It was usually empty of people, and Tsuna usually ran here to hide when the bullies got a bit more persistent.

The teen sat onto the swing and swung around lazily. The park was quiet and it was a great place to sort through his thoughts and think.

That might be why he had heard it first.

A soft noise rustled behind him, sounding slightly like rubbing a piece of paper into sand. Confused, because Tsuna was sure there had been no people there today, the teen looked up.

...

And stared.

...

"Hieeeeeee!" Tsuna vaulted himself off the swing seat, his wide eyes glued to the little ... creature thing that was sliding around in the sandbox.

It looked like a big (as big as Tsuna's head!) blob of red jelly.

With cute, beady eyes.

...

Yeah, you can't forget the eyes ... the eyes that were now on Tsuna because of his little shriek from before.

...

Tsuna prayed to any deity that the little slime (who knew the real world had _slimes_?) wouldn't think he was worth investigating.

But really, Tsuna should know by now that nothing ever goes his way. Because, oh my _gosh_ , that thing was squelching ( _squelching!_ ) over right now.

Tsuna took a millisecond to internally sob about the unfairness of the world, before he blindly pawed the ground around him and grabbed a sturdy tree branch. He backed away and started to abuse his new and only skill.

"Observe!" Tsuna whispered as he looked at the branch.

**Tree Branch**

**A dry stick that fell from a nearby tree.**

**+2 STR**

Urgh, curse his low Strength Stat! Even with the stick, he'll only have a Strength of 3! Swallowing dryly, Tsuna turned his sights back onto the red slime as he whispered another 'Observe'.

**{Cherry Slime}**

**LV: 1**

**HP: 60**

**FP: 40**

... Oh god, 60 HP? This was going to take a while, isn't it? The slime was still moving towards Tsuna too.

Maybe Tsuna could run away? But if he did that, how was he supposed to level up? And Tsuna wasn't really scared of the little slime thing. Slimes were the easiest monsters in a RPG. They dealt almost no damage and were supposed to be easy to kill. Plus, the red slime looked more cute than scary.

Hardening his resolve, Tsuna tightened his grip on his stick. Feeling awfully cheesy, the teen lurched himself forward with a battle cry and began to whack the red thing repeatedly.

_Whack!_

**Slime -2 HP!**

_Smack!_

**Slime -2 HP!**

_Thunk!_

**Slime -1 HP!**

_Thwack!_

**Slime -3 HP!**

_Bash!_

**Slime -2 HP!**

**A new skill has been created!**

Tsuna retreated slightly to catch his breath and to read the windows that had popped up again. Giving a quick glance at the writhing slime, Tsuna felt slightly disheartened to see that he had only taken 10 HP points from it.

**Active skill, _'Continuous Strike'_ , **LV 1, has been created.****

Tsuna frowned before shrugging. Well, if the new skill could help him deal more damage, he was all up for it. Taking a deep breath, the teen rushed toward the red slime again, this time shouting the name of his new skill.

"Continuous Strike!"

Tsuna felt his eyes widen as he felt his body move in an almost graceful manner, the stick stabbing repeatedly at the little slime.

**Slime -3 HP! Slime -2 HP! Slime -3 HP! Slime -3 HP! Slime -2 HP! Slime -3 HP! Slime -3 HP!**

Pivoting on his left foot ( _Tsuna_ , clumsy, clumsy Tsuna pivoting without hurting himself and/or falling? Is it raining dogs and cats?), Tsuna jumped up before bringing the stick down right on top of the slime.

**Critical Hit! Slime -40 HP!**

... Whoa. That was quite awesome. And hey, the slime shouldn't have any HP left, right?

**Cherry Slime is defeated!**

**+150 EXP**

Yup, it didn't. Tsuna felt his jaw drop as he watched the red slime _melt_ away, before the red liquid became red smoke and obscured his view.

Coughing slightly and waving the smoke away, Tsuna squinted before his eyes began to make something out from the smoke. Creeping forward cautiously, Tsuna watched the smoke dissipate before―

...

Tsuna picked up something red and familiar looking.

**Cherry Jello**

**Sweet jello! Yummy jello! We all love jello!**

**+50 HP**

.

.

.

What.

Tsuna face-palmed.

Why him?

* * *

  **... Loading ...**

* * *

 

**Additional Special Event**

**Day 1:**

Tsuna stared at his ― _her?_ ― reflection in fright. His eyes were larger and more doe-like, slightly hidden by his fluffy (when did his hair become _fluffy_?) bangs. His lips looked soft and plump.

And even with his baggy pyjamas, Tsuna could clearly see how more ... curvy his body was.

.

.

.

Tsuna screamed.

**Day 2:**

Oh god. Tsuna was sure he― _she_ had a certain body part missing.

(Going to the washroom to do his business was both horrifying and messy.

Ew.

Help.)

**Day 3:**

There were two round ... _things_ on Tsuna's chest. The (newly-turned) physically girl whimpered for more help.

**Day 4:**

He was beginning to smell.

Tsuna knew he needed a bath, but, how was he going to bathe with his body like this?!

**Day 5:**

He couldn't put up with the reeking odour of his own body anymore. Tsuna gathered some clothes and stepped into his bathroom.

He closed his eyes and began to strip.

His eyes remained closed as he started up his shower.

They were still closed as he fumbled for some shampoo.

And they stayed closed all the way until Tsuna was safely back in clothes once more.

(He slipped and tripped a whooping 9 times.)

**Day 6:**

.

.

.

Why do these things always happen to Tsuna?

**Day 7:**

Tsuna was an idiot. Okay, yeah, by now the boy/girl wasn't feeling as hysterical as he was before.

Kind of hard when you were given over 100 hours to think things through.

And anyway, it was kind of his own fault.

Now, all he has to do is to look for how-to videos for potty-training a girl ...

* * *

**[Status]**

**Name:** Sawada Tsunayoshi

**Class:** No-Good

**LV:** 2 (250 EXP to next level)

**Affiliation:** Namimori

**HP:** 150

**FP:** 150

**STR:** 1

**VIT:** 3

**DEX:** 2

**INT:** 1

**LUK:** 1

**AGI:** 3

**Status: ? (**? **) ? (**? **)**

**Point:** 0

**Sawada Tsunayoshi is a student of Namimori Middle School. She is often bullied and is nicknamed 'No-Good Tsuna' because of her sheer clumsiness. However, Tsuna has a interesting future in store for her ...**

* * *

  **[Skills]**

**_Continuous Strike_** LV 1 (Active Skill); Strike at an opponent continuously. Only applicable when a weapon is equipped. EXP: 01.22%

**_Observe_** LV 2 (Active Skill); find target's information through observation; EXP: 02.32%

* * *

**\Reputation Levels/**

**Sawada Nana: Friendly―650/1000**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Notes:
> 
> 'NEET': stands for Not in Education, Employment, and Training. Used in newer manga/shows to describe teens/young adults who do nothing but read manga and/or play video games all day.
> 
> The updated status and skills will be posted at the end of each chapter.


	2. School, Fangirls and Cross-dressing Technicalities

**Main Quest: Part Pre-Reborn**

Tsuna felt tears gather in his eyes as he smiled.

He had pants. It was a miracle.

... Okay, so maybe Tsuna was exaggerating, just a bit! But still. After turning into a girl without her mother freaking out, Tsuna had been sure that the entire world would have adjusted accordingly to her, uh, _new_ (?) gender as well.

Tsuna had been initially very worried about what would happen in school. Would people stick to picking on him? Or maybe, God-forbid, they would pick on him more? Maybe if he was a girl, the mean girls in his class would pick on him too?

Thankfully, it seemed that Tsuna had been worrying for nothing. After all, in his hands was the Namimori _boy's_ outfit.

Perhaps the deities above were actually giving him a break for once.

(Haha, Tsuna could dream, couldn't he?)

"Tsu-chan!" Nana's voice drifted into Tsuna's room as she yelled for her child. "Breakfast is ready!"

Well, at least Tsuna didn't have to try and figure out how to wear a skirt. He hurriedly dressed before standing in front of his mirror.

...

It wasn't going to work. Tsuna's b- _breasts_ were still rather visible in the small-sized Namimori shirt. How the heck did he managed to escape Hibari's clutches?

After all, it wasn't a rule, per-say, that you had to wear the outfit for your appropriate gender. It was just ... very, very recommended. And implied. So recommended that Hibari would probably take it as a rule anyway.

And come to think of it, why was female Tsuna wearing a boy's outfit?

With a sigh, Tsuna rummaged in his closet to look for something he could wear underneath. Maybe those ... ―sport bras?― things that his girl classmates talk about. Instead, he came across something rather unexpected.

_... Linen ... Bandages?_

Tsuna stared at the long strips of white linen in his hands. So, okay. People called him No-Good Tsuna, because he was bad at studies and actually, everything else in general. But still. Even _he_ could put two-to-two together when it was staring so blatantly in his face. In fact, this was just like a video game ―well, how obvious they make everything in the start of the game, at least.

**+1 INT!**

... So you could earn stats this way too?

Giving the clock a quick glance (he still had a lot of time, thank god), Tsuna set himself the task of wrapping up his chest. It felt extremely uncomfortable and breathing was hard, but if that was what it took for Tsuna to have some resemblance of his old life, he was going to have to suck it up.

After he wrapped up his chest tightly and redressed again, Tsuna found himself once more in front of the mirror. With another shirt underneath to get rid of any indentions from his bandages (thank god it was still chilly outside), Tsuna looked like a boy again. Or at least androgynous enough to pass as a feminine one.

**A new skill has been created!**

No sooner had that thought passed his mind, windows started to pop up in front of him. Jumping slightly in surprise (he still couldn't get used to the glowing screens, urg), Tsuna felt his mouth drop when he read what was on it.

**Active skill, ' _Cross-dress_ ' LV 1, has been created.**

...

What the _heck_?

...

Well, if it could help his disguise ...

Closing his eyes to take in a few deep breath, Tsuna muttered the name of his new skill. "Cross-dress."

The effect was almost instantaneous. Immediately, the suffocating feel of his bandages disappeared, and when Tsuna opened his eyes in surprise, he was shocked even further when the reflection in his mirror showed his male reflection. His feminine face was no more.

"..." Tsuna opened his **Skills** to take a look at the description of his newest one.

**_Cross-Dress_** LV 1 (Active Skill); Create a subtle illusion to change yourself into the opposite gender; EXP: 00.79%

...

He was a boy who turned into a girl and was currently cross-dressing to be a boy.

... Where did his dear normal life disappear to?

* * *

"Thanks for the meal," Tsuna said before he dug in. Nana hummed in reply as she gave her daughter an once-over.

"Aww, Tsu-chan, when are you going to let Mama dress you up? Namimori's girl uniform is super cute!" Nana said as she pouted. Tsuna blanched.

His life really was a video game now. He could totally compare this to a prologue of a game, where all your questions are answered in a jiffy. After all, he had just been thinking about that in the morning!

...

Then again he shouldn't really complain. After all, free information was good information.

"What do you mean, Mama?" Tsuna replied obediently with the trigger words, waiting for the NPC ―er, his _mother_ ― to give him more information.

Nana sighed as she tilted her head. "You adamantly refused to wear a skirt, remember? You said something about how you fell down too much, so you didn't want anyone to get a glimpse of your undies."

... Er. That was a surprisingly realistic answer. Tsuna had originally thought it was because pants made it easier to run without worrying about skirts flying up.

Shovelling down the rest of his toast and gulping his orange juice to top it off (Tsuna absolutely refused to be that one girl in a manga/anime who runs to school with a toast in her mouth, regardless of his current male appearance), Tsuna stood up and grabbed his bag. It was time to brave school with his new found abilities. Lord help him.

"Have a good day, Tsu-chan!" Nana called out as he slipped into his shoes. Tsuna smiled at his mother.

"I'm off!"

Tsuna walked to school leisurely. He was actually super early compared to his usual Tsuna-standards. In fact, Tsuna could probably crawl to school that day and still not be late.

Well, more time before school started could only be a good thing. Tsuna was freaking nervous.

His hands were sweaty, his stomach was flip-flopping with his toast, and he kept jumping at any sound.

... Actually, Tsuna had been doing that the entire week. Jumping in fright, he meant. The glowing windows (of doom) were really quite annoying.

Before long, he was at his school gates. No less jittery or nervous than he had been before. Tsuna repressed a sigh as he walked in, making a beeline to his room. It was going to be a long day.

Plopping into his seat, he took out his non-existent notes and his science homework from the other day. Er, the homework that he didn't finish. Taking a quick glance at the clock (there was still thirty minutes left before school start! Whoa, Tsuna was sure he hadn't ever been this early before), Tsuna decided to give the homework a try.

But of course, his life/video game couldn't just give him a break.

**Daily Quest Alert!**

**[Quest: Tackle Your Homework Before The Bell!]**

**Oh no! You forgot to finish your homework! Finish it within thirty minutes before the bell rings.**

**Completion Reward: +100 EXP, +5 REP with your science teacher, +1 INT**

**Completion Failure: -10 REP with your science teacher, -2 REP with everyone in class, -1 INT**

**[Y/N]**

Tsuna groaned. Of course. But the rewards were nice. The EXP at least. The REP on the other hand ... Tsuna was quite sure that his reputation in his class was so low it was not something worth saving.

Muttering a quiet "Yes" under his breath, Tsuna brandished his pencil and got to work.

**Quest Accepted!**

_Cell Cycle Worksheet_

_1\. What is the role of mitosis?_

Tsuna frowned. Wasn't mitosis the thing that split cells into two new and identical cells? Shrugging, Tsuna wrote that down.

_2\. What are the stages of mitosis?_

Tsuna sighed. He wasn't too sure about this question, and he forgot his textbook. Maybe he should skip it?

But no sooner did Tsuna have that thought, another followed as well. 'Prophase, Metaphase, Anaphase, and Telophase' popped into Tsuna's mind.

...

Tsuna jumped in surprise. _Whoa_. Was that plus one INT in the morning really that effective? That was amazing!

Quickly writing down the answers, Tsuna moved onto the next question.

_3\. What is Interphase?_

Tsuna actually knew this one. Kind of hard not to when the teacher made him read a paragraph on it aloud to the class.

The rest of the homework passed in this manner. Out of the ten questions, Tsuna didn't know two and was unsure on another two. But honestly, it went loads better than he had originally assumed! He could get used to this part of the video game.

When the teacher came into the room and asked everyone to hand in their homework, Tsuna proudly did as well. However, that didn't stop him from jumping when another window popped up.

**Quest Completed!**

**[Quest: Tackle Your Homework Before The Bell]**

**You finished the homework before the bell rang!**

**Completion Awarded: +100 EXP, +5 REP with science teacher, +1 INT**

Urg, this part of his life Tsuna would never get used to.

* * *

Tsuna didn't know whether to be relieved or sad. He was treated no differently than when he had last gone to school as a guy. He had been worrying about nothing all along.

Shuffling slightly as he opened his lunch box, Tsuna jumped in fright when the door to the closet he had been hiding in suddenly slammed open. Oh no, did his bullies find him ... ?

Staring with wide eyes, Tsuna watched as a tall and scruffy looking boy in their school's PE uniform all but dove into the rather large closet room, shutting the door behind him.

Immediately, the sound of running footsteps outside the closet could be heard.

"Uwah, where did Yamamoto-sama go?"

"I knew he came this way!"

"Kyaaa, maybe he went to the field to practice?"

"Oh, you're right Yumi-chan!"

Slowly but surely, the voices faded away and the figure who dove into Tsuna's little sanctuary breathed a sigh of relief. Tsuna blinked.

"Y-Yamamoto-san?" He asked, watching in slight amusement when the boy jumped in surprise.

Yamamoto blinked at him rather owlishly before he relaxed, a small grin on his lips. "Oh, haha, hi! You're No-Good Tsuna, right?"

Wincing at his nickname, Tsuna nodded as he took a look at his classmate's appearance. The boy was dusty with dirt, and there were smudges even on his face. His clothing also looked a bit dishevelled.

Despite that, Tsuna didn't mind the taller boy. He could tell that he didn't say his nickname to taunt him or make him upset. In addition, Yamamoto was one of the few people who never picked on him, and even smiled at him at times. Though he never stood up for him before as well ...

"Haha, sorry about barging in, I was, uh ..." Yamamoto smiled sheepishly.

Tsuna could feel amusement bubbling up at Yamamoto's reluctance to name his worst enemy. "Y-You were running a-away from your fanclub?"

This time is was Yamamoto who winced. Chuckling slightly at his classmate's expression, Tsuna patted the spot beside him in invitation as he opened his bento.

Yamamoto sat down hesitantly as Tsuna pawed his lunch bag for his chopsticks. "S-So, where's your lunch?"

Yamamoto shifted. "Er, actually, I already―" He was cut off when his stomach growled. Tsuna felt his eyebrow rising.

The baseball lover broke out into an embarrassed grin. "I, er, sort-of forgot my lunch at home, hahaha."

Tsuna frowned. Hmm, they had PE class later, and by the looks of it Yamamoto just had baseball practice. He must have been pretty hungry right now. And Tsuna himself didn't really feel that hungry (though it wouldn't really matter because his lunch got stolen more times in a year than he got to eat it). Since Tsuna had gotten up so bright and early, the boy-turned-girl managed to eat a full breakfast, unlike when he had to skip or grab something quick.

Mind made up, Tsuna shyly offered his own bento to his classmate. Yamamoto blinked in surprise.

"W-We can share," Tsuna said, slightly embarrassed at his stutter. "I had a big breakfast this morning and w-we have PE later, Yamamoto-san."

When Yamamoto still looked conflicted and hesitant, Tsuna tried to sound more convincing. "Y-You're an a-athlete, Yamamoto-san, you have to take care of y-your body!"

For one heart-stopping moment, Tsuna wondered if he made the only guy in the school who was nice to him mad. He could see how Yamamoto's usual light eyes sharpened into ice-cold coal rocks, and how his easy-going grin turned sharp.

But then the frightening image was gone and Yamamoto now looked even more relaxed than before. He accepted the extra pair of chopsticks Tsuna had with a smile that looked so much realer (had Yamamoto's smiles always been that fake?) and attacked the egg slices with vigour.

"Gee, thanks Tsuna! I'll treat you to some sushi sometime!"

Tsuna relaxed and let out a relieved sigh as he smiled softly. That had been nerve-racking.

(Seconds later, Tsuna jumped approximately four feet in the air. Yamamoto paused halfway through a bite of onigiri as he watched his petite brunet classmate bury his head in his arms and groan.

**+15 REP with Yamamoto Takeshi!**

Ughhh, why was the glowing screen blue now? Wasn't orange screens enough?

...

Tsuna tried to tell himself that no, he wasn't grinning at the screen's words.)

* * *

Tsuna was pale white. He had forgotten something important about PE class.

PE class equaled to changing clothed.

In the boy's change room.

When he was biologically female.

...

Praying to whatever deities would both listening to Tsuna, the cross-dressing gal slipped into the change room and into one of the stalls. He only remembered this problem around fifteen minutes before class started, so after giving the rest of his lunch box to Yamamoto and rushing out, he now had a few minutes to get himself changed before anyone else came there.

Technically, the teachers should know that No-Good Tsuna was a girl. It should be in his files. But apparently, since he had always looked like a boy, most people gradually forgot.

At least, that was what Tsuna assumed. It was a stupid sounding theory though, but the only one he could think of.

Slipping on his gym shirt and shorts, Tsuna rushed outside to his little closet haven, where he had left his confused classmate. Peeking inside, Tsuna was glad to see that Yamamoto was still standing there, blinking.

"S-Sorry about that, Yamamoto-san," Tsuna said as he took back his bento.

Yamamoto shook his head and smiled a goofy grin. "No, its alright. Are you really that excited for the obstacle course?"

Tsuna froze and paled white again. He felt the urge to slam his head into the wall.

(Hey, that's actually a tempting offer ... if Tsuna was lucky he might be able to knock himself out!

... Then again, when was Tsuna ever lucky? He'll probably just have to do the obstacle course with a concussion or something.)

That's right. Tsuna's class was going to be tested on the obstacle course that day. The brunette completely forgot about that! He had been planning to skip, 0% be damned, but forgot it because of all the video game things that had recently happened.

Tsuna resisted the urge to whimper. Great. Another chance for people to see how No-Good he was. The only thing Tsuna could fail more in than his studies was in PE class.

And then the bell rang. This time Tsuna really did whimper.

Looking like he was completely unaware of Tsuna's impromptu mental breakdown, Yamamoto slung a heavy arm around Tsuna's shoulders and started walking towards the direction of the gym and Tsuna's personal hell.

Tsuna sighed, feeling resigned to his fate. A few minutes later, everybody else was changed and raring to go. Their PE teacher stood in the front of the gym with a clipboard, summarizing what to do in the obstacle course before ushering everyone into a line ordered by alphabetical order by last name.

**Daily Quest Alert!**

Tsuna jumped in surprise (not again!) just as the first person in line started.

**[Quest: Hop, Step, Jump! Run, Run, Run!]**

**Complete the obstacle course under three minutes and within three tries!**

**Completion Reward: +100 EXP, +1 DEX, +1 AGI**

**Completion Failure: -1 REP with PE teacher**

**[Y/N]**

Tsuna blinked. The completion failure wasn't that bad at all ... was it because the teacher was too used to Tsuna failing? But nevertheless, the rewards were quite tempting, and three minutes was considered to be quite slow. Plus, Tsuna did have three tries ...

Oh, what did Tsuna had to lose? Considering the Completion Failure, nothing much. In fact, this seemed to be a mostly win-win situation.

"Yes," Tsuna whispered under his breath before he started to stretch for real.

**Quest Accepted!**

He had three tries, he was going to make the most of them.

* * *

"Ready?" The PE teacher asked in a monotone voice when it was Tsuna's turn. Tsuna nodded meekly, though his attention was more focused on the blinking numbers.

**3 ...**

**2 ...**

**1 ...**

Instead of a count down, this time 00:00 appeared and started to count up. Tsuna immediately started to run.

For everyone watching, it was guaranteed to be a massacre. Or a train-wreck, where you're horrified but you _can't look away_. Thus, the whole class, both the boys' section and the girls' side stopped what they were doing and started to watch Tsuna.

First was a 100 meter sprint. Tsuna sprinted, ignoring how his legs felt like jelly because everybody seemed to paying attention to him.

( _Whyyyy_!?)

At the end of the 100 meter sprint was the good ole' tire hopping. Stifling sobs because _nobody was looking away and damn Tsuna's legs were already numb_ , Tsuna didn't break in running and instead barrelled through them, jumping for all he was worth. To be honest, Tsuna was surprised that he hadn't tripped yet.

_Especially_ since about half a dozen glowing windows had popped up already. Joy.

After tire hopping was the last part of the nice and fun obstacle run: hurdles. Swallowing down prayers and expletives, Tsuna took a fortifying breath before picking up more speed and―

JUMP!

―cleared the first one. Joy. Nine more to go.

JUMP!

Eight.

JUMP!

Seven.

JUMP! JUMP! JUMP! JUMP! JUMP! JUMP! JUMP ―oh darn his leg almost caught on that one. Stumbling slightly (and it had been the last hurdle too!), Tsuna rushed back to the finishing line before bending over to take in some much needed air.

Discreetly, he looked through all the windows that had popped up.

**+1 DEX!**

**+1 AGI!**

**+1 AGI!**

**+1 LUK!** (Tsuna didn't get how he was lucky, he almost fell!)

**TIME: 03:04**

Wait ...

Pause.

Tsuna blinked and felt himself despairing. Three minutes and four seconds? Does that mean he has to run that horrible obstacle course again?

All because of four seconds?

Noo _ooo._

* * *

His second attempt at the obstacle course resulted in complete and utter failure. Tsuna tripped over the first tire and knocked over three hurdles. Luckily for him, he pulled together the rest of his non-existent dignity and attempted the obstacle course one more time, resulting in a time of two minutes and fifty eight seconds.

_Bless_.

On the other hand, Tsuna was now completely and utterly exhausted. And slightly bruised. But really, nothing new.

Shouldering his backpack, Tsuna rushed outside as soon as the bell rang, hoping to miss his bullies. He really didn't have the patience to deal with them today. All Tsuna wanted was a long, hot shower and a nice, warm meal.

Perhaps it was a stroke of luck, but by some chance Tsuna really did avoid his bullies. So why was it that he was still currently not home?

Well, it was because of Tsuna's own niceness. Curse his bleeding heart.

He had been going home, relieved that nobody tried jumping him, when he heard someone crying. Peeking around the corner, Tsuna saw a little boy sobbing into his hands.

_Mission: Tug Heartstrings. Completely successful._

Making his way over to the little boy, Tsuna crouched down in front of him. "Hey there, w-what's wrong?"

"I-I lost my ball!" The child wailed, looking up with watery eyes. Tsuna felt his heart melt and immediately offered to help him look for it.

**Daily Quest Alert!**

**[Quest: Stop The Waterworks]**

**Help the little boy find his ball!**

**Completion Reward: +100 EXP**

**Completion Failure: NONE**

**[Y/N]**

Accepting the mission, Tsuna sighed and began to devote his time to the little boy he did not know.

.

.

.

Twenty minutes later, a dusty Tsuna presented one cute red ball to a beaming child. The cute child, waterworks completely gone, thanked him happily before going away. Tsuna sighed as a new window popped up.

**Quest Completed!**

**[Quest: Stop The Waterworks]**

**You helped the little boy find his ball and stopped him from crying!**

**Completion Awarded: +100 EXP**

Tsuna smiled slightly as he closed the screen. There goes his second good deed of the day. Suddenly, triumphant-sounding music filled the air and more screens popped up. Blinking slightly, Tsuna began to read them.

**Level Up!**

**Congratulations! You are now Level 3!**

**You have 5 new skill points to assign!**

Tsuna blinked again before slowly grinning. Quickly opening his **Status** , Tsuna started to internally debate.

**[Status]**

**Name:** Sawada Tsunayoshi

**Class:** No-Good

**LV:** 3 (3950 EXP to next level)

**Affiliation:** Namimori

**HP:** 210

**FP:** 200

**STR:** 1

**VIT:** 3

**DEX:** 3

**INT:** 3

**LUK:** 2

**AGI:** 5

**Status: ? (**? **) ? (**? **)**

**Point:** 5

**Sawada Tsunayoshi is a student of Namimori Middle School. She is often bullied and is nicknamed 'No-Good Tsuna' because of her sheer clumsiness. However, Tsuna has a interesting future in store for her ...**

**(CLOSE)**

Strength was definitely something he was going to invest him, since it was his lowest stat. He'd like himself to be well-rounded. Unlike in real RPGs, where being well-rounded would make you weaker than others with your same level, Tsuna didn't have the luxury of having a party who can make up for your weaknesses. Therefore Tsuna definitely have to be well-rounded enough to be able to solo it.

Hmm, Tsuna could invest 2 in Strength and 1 in Luck. That would make all his stats except Agility to be at 3. But then he'll still have 2 skill points left ...

Tsuna frowned. He'll put them in Strength and Intelligence. Strength in case he'll have to beat up a slime again, and Intelligence because Tsuna liked being smart, thank you very much.

Assigning the skill points, Tsuna closed the window and was surprised when another one popped up.

**Level Up Complete! You need 3950 EXP to reach Level 4!**

**... Saving Progress ...**

Tsuna's surroundings suddenly faded to black before going back to normal. Opening his stats again, Tsuna was happy to see that everything was assigned correctly.

Tsuna blinked.

His surrounding fade to black and the first thing he does is open his stats? Maybe he was getting used to his new life.

Suddenly, yet another window popped up.

**New Feature Unlocked!**

**Dungeons is now added to [Main Menu]**

Tsuna blinked in surprised before hurriedly calling up his **Menu** again. And lo and behold! There really was a new option on the list!

**[Dungeons]**

**Slime Blossoms; Min LV: 3; UNDEFEATED**

**? ? ? ?; Min LV 8**

**? ? ? ?; Min LV 14**

.

.

.

**(CLOSE)**

The list was super long and Tsuna could keep scrolling down. However, it seemed that only one of the dungeons was currently open to him. Tsuna blinked before smiling.

At least he won't be so bored anymore.

* * *

  **... Loading ...**

* * *

**Additional Special Event**

**Morning:**

"... What."

**You have slept in your bed! HP and FP are fully restored!**

...

"Why. Why. Why. It's two hours before school even starts!"

 

**Language Class:**

Tsuna picked up his pencil and wrote his name.

**A new skill has been created!**

**Passive skill, _'Writing'_ , LV 1, has been created!**

"..."

Two minutes later, Tsuna picked up his novel study book and started to read―

**A new skill has been created!**

**Passive skill, _'Reading'_ , LV 1, has been created!**

The teacher turned to look at him questioningly when Tsuna slammed his head on the desk.

**Lunch:**

Tsuna gave Yamamoto a big smile when the boy admitted that he liked a manga Tsuna adored as well.

**A new skill has been created!**

**Active skill, _'Dazzling Rays'_ , LV 1, has been created!**

**A new skill has been created!**

**Passive skill, _'Moe'_ , LV 1, has been created!**

...

Yamamoto had to save Tsuna's bento when the boy decided that slamming his head into a wall was the next best thing.

* * *

**[Status]**

**Name:** Sawada Tsunayoshi

**Class:** No-Good

**LV:** 3 (3950 EXP to next level)

**Affiliation:** Namimori

**HP:** 210

**FP:** 200

**STR:** 4

**VIT:** 3

**DEX:** 3

**INT:** 4

**LUK:** 3

**AGI:** 5

**Status: ? (**? **) ? (**? **)**

**Point:** 0

**Sawada Tsunayoshi is a student of Namimori Middle School. She is often bullied and is nicknamed 'No-Good Tsuna' because of her sheer clumsiness. However, Tsuna has a interesting future in store for her ...**

* * *

**[Skills]**

**_Continuous Strike_** LV 1 (Active Skill); Strike at an opponent continuously. Only applicable when a weapon is equipped. EXP: 01.22%

**_Cross-dress_** LV 1 (Active Skill); Create a subtle illusion to change yourself into the opposite gender; EXP: 01.42%

**_Dazzling Rays_** LV 1 (Active Skill); Smile your opponents into oblivion!; EXP: 00.21%

**_Moe_** LV 1 (Passive Skill); Charm people with your overwhelming cuteness; EXP: 00.21%

**_Observe_** LV 2 (Active Skill); Find target's information through observation; EXP: 02.32%

**_Reading_** LV 1 (Passive Skill); Reading skills; EXP: 03.44%

**_Writing_** LV 1 (Passive Skill); Writing skills; EXP: 03.65%

* * *

**\Reputation Levels/**

**Sawada Nana: Friendly―650/1000**

**Yamamoto Takeshi: Neutral―955/1000**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Binding breasts as a long-term thing is extremely bad for growth. That was why I created the skill, to be honest.


	3. World of Fairies and Rainbow Jellies

**Main Quest: Part Pre-Reborn**

The sun was shining beautifully, the sky was a pretty blue―

"Why _me_?" Tsuna wailed to the ground in a despairing tone.

―And a certain teen was currently bemoaning his ... his everything.

Tsuna was a normal teen. Really. He had a nice, loving mother and an absent father. He was bullied and frankly he failed at school. But really, he was quite normal.

... Oh who was he kidding? Tsuna's life had stopped being normal the day he spontaneously changed sexes. Or maybe even long before that.

After all, Tsuna could still vaguely remember the nice-looking grandfather who had visited with his father when he had been like, what, five? That day was really kind of hard to forget, 'cause Tsuna could have sworn the kind elder had poked him on the forehead with a freaking flaming finger. And Tsuna meant this quite literally.

The unfortunate teen shifted uncomfortably at his thoughts ... and just barely resisted the urge to slam his head on a tree trunk to knock himself out. Tsuna was so stupid ... and kind of unlucky. He knew he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but this was really taking it a bit too far.

After all, somehow Tsuna had managed to walk unknowingly into a _dungeon_.

Let's say that again. Walk unknowingly into a dungeon.

... Uh huh. When Tsuna had casually said that the dungeons could be interesting, he didn't mean that he wanted to visit one right away. It had just been a passing curiosity!

Also, the entrance of the first dungeon had made absolutely no sense. Wasn't dungeons supposed to have big, shiny signs and a scary, barbed fence? Again, where was the complaint form for his stupid game of life?

So, okay, Tsuna had battled against a Cherry Slime. The first dungeon was called Slime Blossoms. After some pondering, you would have to be brain-dead if you still didn't piece together the clues.

Seeing as Tsuna was only a bit slow, not brain-dead no matter what names those stupid bullies call him, he fitted his clues together quite quickly and figured out that if you added those two names together and crossed out the double 'slime' (oh great, it's algebra again), you would end up with 'Cherry Blossoms'.

**+1 INT!**

"Ughhhh."

... Cue moan of exasperation.

But really, how was Tsuna supposed to know that the one lone cherry blossom tree in the park was the trigger/entrance to the first dungeon? After all, there was a whole army of cherry blossom trees beside the temples! What made that one specific tree special? It didn't even have any special markings or something!

And apparently, entering a dungeon was a one-way ticket kind of thing. Why couldn't someone tell Tsuna that before he accidentally stumbled into one? He would have been more careful if he had knew the consequences ...

Because now, Tsuna couldn't even leave. If he tried walking more than ten meters away from the cherry blossom tree, Tsuna would smack head first into what felt like an invisible barrier. Nana wouldn't come looking for him either, because according to his watch, time was stopped once again.

Tsuna buried his head into his arms and screamed silently. He didn't even want to challenge a dungeon yet! He didn't have enough strength or skills to pull something like that off any time soon. Heck, he'd only defeated one 'monster' in this world, and it was the lowest level slime. Tsuna didn't even get a chance to grind any slimes yet.

"Ugh," Tsuna grunted into his arms in despair before getting up reluctantly. It seemed like the only option he had now was to go into the dungeon.

Without a weapon, adequate skills, or stats.

...

Tsuna whimpered softly.

Oh, he was so _screwed_.

* * *

**(Dungeon: Slime Blossoms)**

Tsuna stared at the glowing window on the tree trunk.

Uh huh. Right.

...

How was he supposed to enter a dungeon again? Was he in it already or did he had to officially enter it somehow? And was there going to be a Quest window thing popping up? After all, taking on a dungeon was like a quest, right?

... Then again, it wasn't like Tsuna had a choice in accepting the 'dungeon-quest'. After all, he couldn't leave the general area of the cherry blossom tree.

Frowning at those thoughts, Tsuna reached out to touch the glowing words.

_Fshhhh_.

... What the heck. Did Tsuna unknowingly trigger a cut-scene or something?! Wait, did Tsuna's life/game even have cut-scenes? Was that even possible?

... Then again it was _his_ life ... and he _did_ turn physically into a girl ...

The pink petals of sakura swirled around the tree trunk with a sudden burst of wind. Tsuna's jaw dropped, before he quickly closed it again in order to avoid a big mouthful of the iconic flower. Squinting at the attack of pink, Tsuna raised his hands to his face to stop random flower petals from flying into his eyes.

And then, just as quickly as it came, the wind disappeared and the petals settled down. Tsuna uncovered his eyes cautiously before his mouth once again dropped opened in shock.

If only his biology teacher was there. The guy would be having a field day with what had just happened. Or maybe a heart attack.

After all, the lone cherry blossom tree had suddenly grown in girth. The tree trunk was at least three times thicker than what it had previously been only a few minutes ago.

Three. _Times_!

But that was not all. Noooo, spontaneous plant growth aside, there was a freaking _door_ on the tree trunk! A door! Like, one of those super fancy wooden doors you see in those princess movies.

"..."

Wow. The game was really laying the dramatics on thick. Tsuna could feel his eyes peeling at the sheer gaudiness of the monstrosity. The door had various gold trimmings and intricate carvings and―

... Dang, were those bishie sparkles? Was some prince going to walk out or something? Tsuna reached up to try and touch one of the dazzling stars ... before his attention was successfully diverted to the giant glowing screen that suddenly materialized.

**(Dungeon: Slime Blossoms)**

**Oh no! Slimes have taken over the Cherry Blossom Kingdom, turning it into the Kingdom of Slime Blossoms! Hurry and defeat all the slimes and their evil overlord to save the cherry blossoms from total extinction!**

**Dungeon Completion Rewards: +700 EXP, +15 Stat Points, +Gratitude of Blossoms**

...

Tsuna could feel his eye twitch.

What.

_What._

"WHAT?" Tsuna gritted out.

That had to be one of the most cheesiest background stories he had ever read. Cherry Blossom Kingdom? Evil overlord? Extinction?

Was this really his life? Or maybe it was all a joke?

And what the heck was ' _Gratitude of Blossoms_ '? Could you even obtain gratitude from inanimate flowers?

Unfortunately, as much as Tsuna would loved to blow everything over as a joke, he seemed to have spoke too soon. The glowing window faded and suddenly the door Tsuna dubbed as 'gaudy' suddenly slammed open, opening Tsuna's eyes to ... a whole lot of white light.

"... Hieeeeeeeee―"

Oh God, Tsuna was sorry for calling it a joke. Please call off your SUPER EFFECTIVE ( **-1 HP!** ) blindness attack?

"―eeeeeeeeeeeeeee―"

Like, ow. That was really, really bright. Tsuna flailed slightly in distress, hands pin-wheeling in the air as he stumbled forward, before his foot hit what seemed to be a root ...

Which ultimately resulted in capitulating Tsuna into the space beyond the door.

...

Noooo, Tsuna didn't want to go to the white light yet! He was too young to die!

"―eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

* * *

BAM! CRASH! THUNK!

**-3 HP!**

**A new skill has been created!**

**Passive skill, ' _Endurance_ ', LV 1, has been created!**

A pillow of dust swirled up lazily as Tsuna sat up, gingerly rubbing the bump on his poor head.

"O-Oww ..." Tsuna winced slightly before he blinked to get the white spots out of his sight. Then, turning his face to the ground Tsuna spat out a glob of pink petals and dirt.

...

Blegh. That had been nightmare inducing.

(And really? An endurance skill? Wasn't that the same as VIT?)

...

Tsuna suddenly gained a new goal in life.

Because, oh yessss. If Tsuna survived the stupid dungeon he had just fallen into, he was so filing a complaint - non-existent complaint form be damned. That was something worth doing, something Tsuna would literally be totally willing to do ...

On the other hand, Tsuna could only hope that the other dungeons would have a smoother entrance. Or that the dungeon he was currently in was super easy to beat, to make up for poor Tsuna's rough landing. Because, ow.

Like, really, did the ... GMs ... want the player to feel sick before they start the dungeon or something? Were they really that sadistic? 'Cause, psst, not a secret or something but dirt didn't actually taste that good.

And mixing in some pretty cherry blossoms did not make the dirt taste any better, if you had been wondering. In any case, it just made it taste worse.

_Ewww_.

Luckily for Tsuna, he managed to drag his backpack down with him. Tsuna scrambled over to his dusty backpack and quickly opened it. Within his bag was his trusty and very beloved water bottle, which Tsuna immediately grabbed and guzzled down in a frenzy. After that horrifying experience, Tsuna was never, ever going to see sakura mochi in the same light ever again.

A few minutes later, after finally getting rid of most of the dirt taste in his mouth, Tsuna gave his surroundings a cursory glance.

He was in what seemed to be ... a wooden room? The walls were made completely out of wood and the ground was made out of dirt. The fancy and over the top door Tsuna had originally fallen in through was gone.

However, in its place was a rather normal door.

Except it was pink.

...

Hot pink.

...

Tsuna wasn't someone against pink or anything (don't take offence people!) but really, hot pink? It wasn't even a cherry-blossom pink, but the neon I'm-going-to-blind-you-to-death pink. Like, what? Tsuna wasn't good at biology or anything, but was something like this supposed to be in a tree?

... Then again the tree spontaneously grew in a few seconds. Biology rules clearly didn't apply to his world.

Getting up onto his feet cautiously, Tsuna put on his backpack and moved toward the very eye-catching door. Raising his hand, Tsuna hesitated.

Was opening the door going to be another trigger? Or, god-forbid, maybe a real cut-scene this time? Both felt quite horrifying to Tsuna; he didn't want to be blinded and treated to a buffet of dirt again, thank you very much. But on the other hand, experiencing a cut-scene? Where you could not even control your own actions? Tsuna shuddered. In his life, the only thing he used to be sure of was his actions. Now, it seemed that he didn't even have that luxury any more.

Giving the whole room another once-over, Tsuna took in a calming breath and dispelled his chaotic thoughts. After all, there was only one door in the whole room. It had to lead Tsuna outside, right? And even if there _was_ a cut-scene, well, it wasn't like Tsuna could do anything about it if he wanted to leave.

With those theories in mind, Tsuna reached over to grasp the knob. Slowly turning it, Tsuna eased open the door as his heart pounded in nervousness.

_Creeeeeak_.

... The eerie horror-movie screech the door made really didn't help things.

_Dun dun dunnnnn_.

... Nor did the creepy music. Where was it even coming from?

Cringing at the sounds that had unfortunately upped his fear, Tsuna tentatively peeked outside the door.

.

.

.

"Hieee?!" Tsuna squeaked softly in surprise.

What lay beyond the door was truly surprising and, er ... unique. Clearly, Tsuna was not in his own world any more.

After all, Tsuna's whole view of the dungeon?-world was covered in jelly. And he meant that quite literally.

The leaves on the trees surrounding the park he had came from seemed to be made out of a thin, green jelly. Tree trunks were made out of brown jelly, and the park slides and swings were also replaced with their respective jelly forms. Tsuna blinked again as his mouth dropped open in shock.

Wow. If his world was like this, then maybe they could eliminate world hunger?

...

Unfortunately for the world and Tsuna's deep thoughts about it, something pink (not again!) crashed straight first into Tsuna's face. Yelping, Tsuna flailed and lost his balance, hitting the ground blindly.

Geez, give him a break, stupid game! Tsuna didn't even get a chance to step out of the room yet!

Someone gasped in surprise as Tsuna groaned from his sprawled position on the ground. Blinking the dirt out of his eyelashes and rubbing his eyes, Tsuna looked up to see a ...

Fairy hovering in front of his face?

.

.

.

Err ... What? Tsuna didn't hit his head that hard, did he?

Upon a closer look, Tsuna soon realized that the tiny fairy, probably only as tall as his thumb, was dressed in what ... looked like a pink flower? Wait, was her sleeves made out of ... leaves?

**' _Observe_ ''s Level has risen by 1**

... What happened if the clothing rotted? Like, how did they even wash clothing made out of biodegradable material?

Oh! Or maybe it was just clothes made to resemble leaves and flower petals? Yeah, that's got to be it. Tsuna winced at the thought of people wearing clothes that started rotting. Fairies couldn't be that stupid, right?

Um, oh yeah, back to describing the little fairy. She had pretty short chocolate brown hair, and eyes of the same colour. Her smile was really nice and kind, and actually, she completely resembled―

"K-Kyoko?" Tsuna gasped out in surprise. What was Kyoko, his middle school's pretty idol, doing here in his first dungeon?

And, why did she have wings?! And why was she so tiny? Oh nonono, don't tell Tsuna that it was his fault or something, please! The whole school would slaughter him if he turned _Kyoko_ into a tiny fairy! Tsuna whimpered at his self monologue before his thoughts were cut off by a soft shriek.

"Oh dear!" Fairy-Kyoko said as she covered her mouth with a tiny and dainty hand, gasping in exaggerated surprise. "You really are the Chosen One! To know my name before I even introduced myself!"

...

Tsuna twitched. Chosen One? He wasn't in that popular book series (something about a Wizarding world?) his mother used to gush about, was he?

... Wait, did this count as plagiarism? Wasn't that book series copy-righted?

"Chosen One?" The little fairy fluttered around worriedly as Tsuna stared off into space, i.e. ranted mentally about his life. Quickly snapping out of his trance, Tsuna blinked and decided to parrot the words back to the fairy for some more information.

"I-I'm the Chosen One?" He asked, before blinking at Kyoko in slight, fading wonder (he would be blushing like crazy if it was the real Kyoko standing before her, but after all the crap Tsuna had been through that day, he really didn't care anymore) as the small fairy nodded vigorously.

"Yes," the small fairy beamed happily. "The One would appear out of our last Cherry Tree and come save us from the Jellies!"

...

Tsuna was really flabbergasted. Had the programmer of this dungeon, like, been drunk when he made it or something? Or maybe he was plopped into a dungeon for those of a younger age?

Because seriously? Jellies? Did that even sound menacing?

"Um," Tsuna said as the little fairy finally finished gushing about the legend of 'The One'. "So, h-how am I suppose to save you guys again?"

A pause ...

And then fairy-Kyoko beamed with the power of a thousand suns. Tsuna flinched at the sight as he suddenly got the urge to run away and never come back.

"..."

Tsuna _really_ should have never asked.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Tsuna cried out in surprise as he nursed his jelly-on-a-stick ("We eat the flesh of our enemies! Ha, serves them right!" Kyoko crowed. Tsuna tried not to be sick).

The little fairy smiled happily. "To free us, you'll have to kill about 9595 normal Jelly Slimes! After that, surely the 95 Prince Slimes wouldn't want to watch their retainers die and try to save them! After you take _them_ out, the King himself will make an appearance! If you can defeat the King in a duel, we will be freed!"

...

Tsuna mentally cried some tears. 9595 amount of normal Slimes? He took half an hour trying to just beat one ... How long was he going to be stuck there?!

* * *

 

 

"Ughh," Tsuna grunted as he took out his 15th Slime, after what seemed like hours. His HP bar already a quarter gone and that was only because Tsuna had been focusing on dodging more than attacking.

...

Why was there so many '9's and '5's in the goal anyway? Was 95 the programmer's favourite number or something?

A purple slime moved into his path and Tsuna resisted the urge to sigh ... or smack the smiling Fairy-Kyoko into the tree ... forget sakura mochi, Tsuna was never going to see _Kyoko_ in the same light again. Hefting up the 'Blossom Sword!' ( **Blossom Sword** (+5% ATK!)) Kyoko had kindly given to him when she realized he had no weapon, Tsuna warily moved and took off to face the slime.

Slime #16, here Tsuna comes.

* * *

_THWACK_!

**-10 HP!**

_STAB_.

**-8 HP!**

_THUNK_!

**Critical Hit! -20 HP!**

**Lime Slime is defeated!**

**+1 STR!**

Tsuna let out a sigh as he got up slowly. The lime slime took forever to mow down, and Tsuna was super tired.

Unfortunately, there was no time for him to rest.

_DUCK_!

Something yellow missed Tsuna, clipping his fluffy hair a bit as it came flying at him. Tsuna barely had enough time to feel some relief, before it suddenly turned into dread as the yellow slime turned in mid air and came flying back at him.

"Hieeeeeee―" Tsuna shrieked.

_DUCK_!

_ROLL ROLL ROLL_ ―

Why was this his life again?!

* * *

Tsuna stood corrected.

Jellies were totally menacing, _evil_ things that should strike fear into your hearts with their bright and pretty colours.

* * *

"Ack!" Tsuna felt the air get knocked out of his lungs as an orange slime bulldozed into his chest. Slapping it off, he swung his backpack ( **A new skill has been created! Active skill, 'Bag Slap', LV 1, has been created!** "...") around to hit the other Cherry Slime that had been creeping up behind him.

...

Yeah, Tsuna had been reduced to using his _backpack_ as a weapon. One of the slimes had actually eaten the sword he obtained from Kyoko! Did that count as being carnivorous?

Seriously, a _sword_. Tsuna viciously hoped that the slime got indigestion.

"Over here!" Fairy-Kyoko, or as Tsuna had started to call the little sparkly thing, the Devil, shouted as Tsuna wheezed and ducked a jellyball.

Jellyball. That was what Tsuna had nicknamed the cute and pretty (Jellyball, jellyball, we come in all the colours of the rainbow! Buy now! Call 1-800-J-E-L-L-Y-B-A-L-L to place your pre-order!) blobs of lethal doom. He was being pelted with fist-sized jelly, and for some reason, it hurt a lot.

And to make things worse, Fairy-Kyoko didn't help at all in his dungeon quest.

What happened to the helpful guides in the dungeons? Or the NPC partners who had decent fighting abilities/ healing abilities?

Tsuna had quickly deduced that the fairy was a NPC, because she ―it?― didn't really have much AI or even a variety of pre-programmed actions. In fact, after Kyoko's long speech about him being the saviour or something like that, the sparkly flower with wings reverted back to answers of three words or less.

In addition, the fairy wouldn't stop _smiling_. Even as they were running for their lives, Fairy-Kyoko would float around with a cavity-inducing smile and giggle happily.

... Was Tsuna being a bad son if he said that the NPC reminded him of his mother?

No. But he was definitely a bad friend/classmate if that horrible devil-fairy reminded Tsuna of Yamamoto.

Ducking into the alleyway Kyoko had led Tsuna to, the hassled boy bent down and struggled to intake some much needed air.

...

Uhuh. He was so putting in some points into agility the next time he levelled up.

But honestly, Tsuna didn't know how the freaking dungeon was for people with his level. Were the GMs trolling him or something? If Tsuna had been a couple of levels higher, he might have been able to trash a few hundred slimes without causing his HP to drop much. But ten thousand slimes and a boss? Even if he was a _lot_ of levels higher something like that would be tiring!

Taking a look at his HP bar (that had oh-so-helpfully appeared after Kyoko had led Tsuna to his first batch of slimes ―the traitor!), Tsuna was unsurprised to see that it was almost all gone. The bar had been blinking red for quite a while.

In addition, he had been exhausted. It seemed that Tsuna's health really depended on his HP. As his HP dropped, Tsuna became more and more tired. Now he could barely see straight. He was in no condition to fight. Luckily, the little fairy who had been his unhelpful guide seemed to be able to at least sense this.

But then again, unfortunately, Tsuna was absolutely nowhere near completing the dungeon. He hadn't even killed any higher levelled Slimes yet! Hugging his knees, Tsuna whimpered lightly as tears began to sting the edges of his eyes.

Was he going to die if he ran out of HP points? Was he going to die in a world that wasn't even his own?

"Tsuna," Tiny Kyoko said worriedly, flying around his face. "Tsuna, we have to go!"

Tsuna froze, tears stopping from shock. That ... that sounded extremely ominous. In addition, that sentence was the longest fairy-Kyoko had talked since her explanation in the beginning.

... Wait ... considering that Kyoko's speech seemed to have been something pre-programmed ...

Oh crap. Did Tsuna accidentally trigger something again? The exhausted pre-teen felt cold sweat budding on the back of his neck at the thought, but he didn't even have time to panic as his unsaid question was answered not even a moment later.

His body froze. No matter how badly Tsuna tried to move his limbs, he could not budge them. So he _did_ trigger something. And this time it seemed to be his first cut-scene ...

Suddenly, a giant blob of jelly (where did that come from?!) arched through the air, headed straight for―

"Kyoko!" Tsuna screamed. "Watch out!"

Fairy-Kyoko shrieked.

But alas, like all tragedies, Tsuna's warning came a tad too late. He could only watch helplessly as Kyoko was engulfed in the jelly, screaming in fear as time seemed to slow.

And then everything went white.

* * *

.

.

.

Something metal was prodding his leg.

Something metal was prodding his leg _painfully_.

Tsuna tried to ignore it, because he was exhausted _damn it just let him sleep_. But then, his last few memories came rushing back with the force of a bullet train and upon receiving the blow Tsuna just―

―Reacted.

Jumping up from his crumpled form and snapping his head up quickly enough to give himself whiplash, Tsuna threw a clumsy fist out as the first blow, because if there was one lesson that had stuck with him after his dungeon experience (and he failed that didn't he? He almost felt sorry for poor fairy-Kyoko ...), it was to not show any weakness and take the advantage of a surprise attack.

As Lady Luck seemed to take pity on the poor boy (or maybe She had been cursing him instead?), somehow his fist actually connected with metal with enough force to send the metal object flying into a wall with a loud clatter.

It was then did Tsuna's vision catch up with the rest of the body. And to be honest, Tsuna wished it never did, because _oh the horror_.

Hibari Kyouya, the demon of Namimori stood there with one tonfa, the other still lying beside the wall it had crashed into. The rest of the Disciplinary Committee also stood there behind their leader, all gaping in shock.

.

.

.

Oh gosh. Tsuna was screwed.

"H-H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna stuttered out as his legs shook in fear instead of fatigue. Immediately backtracking to jerk up his forgotten backpack, he turned on his tail and ran as if the demon Chihuahua from his neighbourhood was chasing him.

"HIEEEEEEEEEE! I'm so sorry H-Hibari-san don'tbitemetodeath!"

**+1 AGI!**

* * *

Hibari blinked as he watched the mousy little animal rush away in a panic. He had been patrolling when he came across the herbivorous of all herbivores lying collapsed on the ground. Of course, Hibari took out his trusty tonfa to prod the herbivore awake so he could then bite the herbivore to death, for sleeping on public property.

But then, for a few seconds, everything changed. Hibari saw as one of his tonfa was knocked away with enough force to dent the wall.

Hibari saw how the herbivore suddenly grew claws. But no, a herbivore was always a herbivore. Had Sawada Tsunayoshi, the lousiest herbivore, actually been a carnivore in disguise?

.

.

.

Hibari smiled in anticipation. Kusakabe immediately sent a prayer for poor Sawada's soul.

"Wao."

* * *

A little baby dressed in black sat perched in a tree, drinking a cup of coffee. His coal-black eyes glinted as he watched a clumsy and harried middle school student rush into his house, almost tripping twice in the process.

His new No-Good student would get one more day of reprieve.

One more. And then the clumsy boy's life would be turned upside-down.

* * *

**... Loading ...**

* * *

**Additional Special Event**

Tsuna huffed as he ran away from Hibari, trying his best to not trip or fall. Slowing down was just _not_ acceptable.

After all, though it seemed like the Demon of Namimori wasn't chasing him, one could never be too sure when it came to Hibari. The older boy seemed to be everywhere, and popped up whenever somebody did something he didn't like.

However, all Tsuna's attempts to not trip were in vain when two new windows popped up in front of him.

**You have established a bond with Hibari Kyouya!**

**+10 REP!**

_What._

Tsuna tripped.

* * *

**[Status]**

**Name:** Sawada Tsunayoshi

**Class:** No-Good

**LV:** 3 (3950 EXP to next level)

**Affiliation:** Namimori

**HP:** 210

**FP:** 200

**STR:** 5

**VIT:** 3

**DEX:** 3

**INT:** 5

**LUK:** 3

**AGI:** 6

**Status: ? (**? **) ? (**? **)**

**Point:** 0

**Sawada Tsunayoshi is a student of Namimori Middle School. She is often bullied and is nicknamed 'No-Good Tsuna' because of her sheer clumsiness. However, Tsuna has a interesting future in store for her ...**

* * *

**[Skills]**

**_Bag Slap_** LV 1 (Active Skill); Bitch slap with your bag, hieeeee. EXP: 41.03%

**_Continuous Strike_** LV 2 (Active Skill); Strike at an opponent continuously. Only applicable when a weapon is equipped. EXP: 23.12%

**_Cross-dress_** LV 1 (Active Skill); Create a subtle illusion to change yourself into the opposite gender; EXP: 01.42%

**_Dazzling Rays_** LV 1 (Active Skill); Smile your opponents into oblivion!; EXP: 00.21%

**_Endurance_** LV 1 (Passive Skill); Endure the _painnnnnn_. EXP: 50.23%

**_Moe_** LV 1 (Passive Skill); Charm people with your overwhelming cuteness; EXP: 00.21%

**_Observe_** LV 3 (Active Skill); Find target's information through observation; EXP: 06.21%

**_Reading_** LV 1 (Passive Skill); Reading skills; EXP: 03.44%

**_Writing_** LV 1 (Passive Skill); Writing skills; EXP: 03.65%

* * *

**\Reputation Levels/**

**Hibari Kyouya: Neutral―110/1000**

**Sawada Nana: Friendly―650/1000**

**Yamamoto Takeshi: Neutral―955/1000**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> '95' is Kyoko's number in the fandom.


	4. Scary Mothers and Baseball Jargon

**Main Quest: Part Pre-Reborn**  
.

.

.

**You have slept in your bed! HP and FP are fully restored!**

"... The sky is still dark outside. Please go away?"

**You have slept in your bed! HP and FP are fully restored!**

"..."

Groaning, Tsuna forced himself to sit up before feebly attempting to wave the flashing neon-coloured windows away. It was way too early for magical floating screens. In fact, after his horrible adventure the day before, Tsuna needed a few more hours of sleep before he could even think about facing another day of such craziness.

...

Yup, a few more hours of sleep sounded just about right. Tunnelling back into his cocoon of blankets, Tsuna breathed out slowly as he waited for his consciousness to fade and for the lovely phenomenon of sleep to claim him once more...

...

...

...

Except it didn't.

Letting out a hiss of frustration, Tsuna sat back up and rubbed his eyes. The notice screen that had unfortunately popped up was true to its words; Tsuna didn't feel tired at all. In fact, even the pain from his bruises had dulled to a near unnoticeable annoyance. Sighing in resignation, Tsuna got out of bed and began to get ready for the day.

Brushing his teeth, Tsuna made his way around his room and tried to tidy up, grabbing his backpack as he did so. After he was done with freshening up, Tsuna grabbed his uniform and started to shrug out of his pyjamas.

"Cross-dress," Tsuna said as soon as he was in his uniform. Once again, his image changed slightly into a boy's, hiding his feminine face and body.

**' _Cross-dress_ ''s level has risen by 1.**

Tsuna blinked before shrugging. Well, he had been using the skill all day yesterday, so it was only natural for it to level up so quickly.

Lifting his backpack, Tsuna made his way downstairs. He wasn't an amazing cook like Nana, but some French toast was definitely something doable. After all, Tsuna almost never got up so early before so his mother would definitely be―

"Ah, Tsu-chan!" Nana's head poked out of the kitchen before the woman smiled brightly. "Just in time, breakfast is ready!"

―still ... asleep.

...

Tsuna was baffled. Was his mother always up so early?

Quietly shuffling in to take a seat at the dining table, Tsuna stared blankly at the miso soup, rice, and fish. The sun was just barely rising outside! Why was his mother awake at a time like that?

Soft giggling snapped Tsuna out of his daze and he looked up to see his mother smiling at him. "Don't worry your fluffy little head about it, Tsu-chan," Nana said with a smile. When Tsuna had just gaped at her, Nana tapped the side of her head as she beamed. "Mother's intuition."

Tsuna blinked a few more times in bafflement before shrugging it off. Giving a quick thanks to his mother for the breakfast, Tsuna dug in.

As always, it was absolutely delicious.

Tsuna gnawed on a shrimp, sighing wistfully. Even his ditzy and air-headed mother was a master at something. Sometimes, Tsuna wished that he could cook as well as Nana too―

**Quest Train Alert!**

**[Part 1: Stumbling Upon the Path of the Kitchen Goddess]**

**'No one is born a great cook, but one learns by doing'. Max out Basic Cooking skill!**

**Completion Reward: +100 EXP, +5 REP with Sawada Nana**

**[Y/** N **]**

Tsuna gaped as he stared at the new window. It looked completely different. It was sparkly and bigger than the ones he usually got while smaller than the window he had gotten for his dungeon. But ... was the 'no' button actually greyed out?

"Tsu-chan?" Nana asked worriedly as Tsuna's face paled. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Tsuna inconspicuously muttered a quiet 'yes'. Immediately, more sparkles (Was that a game thing?) appeared around his mother as the woman shrieked before embracing him.

...

"U-Umm ... ?"

Needless to say, Tsuna was befuddled to the extreme.

"Tsu-chan!" Nana cried excitedly. "I'm so happy that you want to learn how to cook! We can finally have some mother-daughter bonding time now!"

Before Tsuna could get a sense of what was happening, his mother dragged him out of his seat and marched him straight to the kitchen, setting him in front of a bowl of rice. Tsuna blinked.

"I'll first teach you how to make some onigiri!" Nana exclaimed cheerfully as she immediately moulded a goop of rice into a perfect triangle. Tsuna blinked before attempting to copy.

**Active skill, ' _Basic Cooking_ ', LV 1, has been created!**

Alas, No-Good Tsuna strikes again. His onigiri literally fell apart in his hands. Tsuna grimaced before taking a peek at his mother, who continued to smile radiantly.

...

A bit _too_ radiantly. Gulping slightly, Tsuna immediately tried again.

* * *

"How did a hour pass so quickly ... ?" Tsuna muttered to himself as he walked to school. His bento for the day was now packed with the onigiri he had made himself. And he meant _completely_ by himself. Nana had refused to let him use her pre-seasoned rice after he had gotten the hang of moulding it, so he had to make his own.

In addition, his mother refused to let him go until he could season the rice perfectly. Now, Tsuna was quite sure that even the top students in the home economics class couldn't compare with his onigiri. Who knew Nana was such a perfectionist when it came to cooking? His Basic Cooking skill literally levelled up to LV 6! And it had only been Tsuna's first attempt at cooking!

"Hey, Tsuna!" The sound of rushed footsteps filled Tsuna's ears before someone stepped up beside him.

Tsuna looked up and blinked. Hazel eyes and a big grin greeted him. "Y-Yamamoto-san?"

"'Morning Tsuna," Yamamoto smiled as he threw his arm around Tsuna's shoulders. Smiling back faintly after his initial jump of surprise, Tsuna nodded his head in response.

"Good m-morning, Yamamoto-san." In all honesty, Tsuna was more than a bit surprised to see the taller boy. Although they lived close by, Yamamoto was always at the school early to practice baseball while Tsuna was always late. In fact, this was the first time he saw Yamamoto walking.

"D-Don't you have b-baseball practice, Yamamoto-san?" Tsuna asked as he cocked his head to the side.

Yamamoto beamed at the word 'baseball' before deflating slightly.

"It was cancelled for the day," the baseball genius explained. Bouncing back to his usual grin, Yamamoto held up a large bento. "But I still woke up early! So I used the time to make some sushi. I did say I'll treat you, right Tsuna?"

Tsuna blinked in surprise before he gaped. "Y-Yamamoto-san! Y-You didn't have to!"

"Maa, maa, Tsuna, you didn't have to share your lunch with me either," Yamamoto said with a smile, making Tsuna sputter more. "Besides, I already made enough for the both of us! It'll be a waste if you don't have some ..."

Tsuna looked down shyly at his own bento. He had only brought his own onigiri for lunch today so the variety of sushi would definitely be appreciated...

"I have baseball practice for the first half of lunch," Yamamoto continued, somehow sounding simultaneously regretful and happy at the same time. "But we can eat together afterwards?"

Tsuna felt his face turning red at the expectant look on his classmate's face. No-Good Tsuna eating lunch with the ever so popular Yamamoto? Was it all a trick to get his guard down?

But ...

Eating lunch with someone who didn't want to steal it or dump it on his head ... it was surreal. How long had it been since he had actually ate lunch with someone? And Yamamoto seemed sincere, plus, Tsuna knew he wasn't a bad person.

"Okay," Tsuna said shyly, ducking his head to hide his growing smile. "Thank you very much Y-Yamamoto-san."

Yamamoto immediately brightened at Tsuna's answer. "Great!" He said as they crossed the school gates. "I'll meet you in the closet again!"

**+5 REP with Yamamoto Takeshi!**

And then Yamamoto was off, jogging off to the field to presumingly meet his baseball team. Tsuna felt his smile grow brighter as giddiness filled his chest. His reputation with Yamamoto just went up! Didn't that mean that his bond with his classmate was growing stronger? Yamamoto was on neutral grounds with him, but that just meant that the popular boy didn't hate him like the rest of the school.

Could they ... even become friends? Tsuna beamed at the thought as he walked into the school building and made his way to his classroom. He couldn't wait for lunchtime―

...

"Wait. Why are we meeting in my closet again?"

* * *

Tsuna drummed his finger on his thigh as he took another look at the clock. Thirty minutes left of math class. After agreeing to eat lunch with Yamamoto, Tsuna could barely pay attention in class. It certainly didn't help him with his studies, though the extra Intelligence points were trying their best in vain to make up for it.

"Sawada!" Tsuna jolted in his seat as his math teacher barked his name. Looking up shyly, he saw his teacher point to a problem on the blackboard.

Oh no ...

"Pay attention in class! Now, come up and answer question number four." His teacher said, holding out a piece of chalk.

**Daily Quest Alert!**

**[Quest: Number and Variable Soup]**

**Your teacher asked you to solve a problem on the board! Go up and straighten out those numbers within three minutes!**

**Completion Reward: +150 EXP, +5 REP with everyone in the class**

**Completion Failure: -2 REP with everyone in class**

**[Y/** N **]**

Another one of those quests that didn't allow you to back out! Hissing out an inaudible yes, Tsuna trembled before getting up and slowly making his way to the front of the classroom.

The noise in the classroom exploded as he began to walk forward.

"Teacher," a delinquent said. "Why are you asking _No-Good Tsuna_?"

A bully laughed. "He'll just trip over his feet just trying to get to the board!"

Girls started to giggle while boys laughed cruelly and Tsuna wanted nothing more than for the floor to swallow him up. A quick glance at Yamamoto showed him sleeping behind his textbook. Tsuna didn't know whether to be happy that Yamamoto wasn't just ignoring the mean jeers, or sad that he had no help ...

**Go left!**

Tsuna almost jumped at the small window that suddenly popped up before adhering to what it said. Immediately, another window popped up after it.

**' _Observe_ ' sensed malicious presence from the right.**

A spit-ball landed in the place Tsuna was just at. Tsuna blinked in surprise as some of the bullies snorted and muttered a few 'lucky's.

... Tsuna hate to admit it, but sometimes, the game was quite helpful. Reaching the board, a timer appeared and Tsuna hastily took the chalk offered before looking over to the question.

4x + 3 = 6x - 7

Tsuna bit his lip as he stared at the problem, trying to make sense of it. It was basic algebra, right? Well, if he moved 4x to the right side and - 7 to the left ...

**+1 INT!**

Stiffening a bit in surprise, Tsuna took a deep breath before relaxing. Confidence slightly bolstered by another increase in his Intelligence, he began to write down his solution while praying to his Intelligence points that it would be correct and that he wouldn't be the target of jeering.

\+ 3 + 7 = 6x - 4x

\+ 10 = 2x

x = 5

Staring at his feet nervously, Tsuna handed back the chalk as he waited for the verdict. Weirdly enough, the class fell silent.

"... It's correct, Sawada," his math teacher said with a touch of a surprise. "Good job, you can sit down now."

**Quest Completed!**

**[Quest: Number and Variable Soup]**

**You solved the problem on the board correctly!**

**Completion Awarded: +150 EXP, +5 EXP with everyone in the classroom**

**Bonus Award: +50 EXP (+50 EXP per minute left on timer)**

Lifting up to stare at his teacher in shock, Tsuna numbly made his way back to his seat whilst ignoring the shocked muttering from his classmates. It was the first time he had gotten an answer right in front of his whole class - and he hadn't even guessed! In addition, to think his teacher would praise him ... Though that was why Tsuna liked his math teacher, despite hating the subject. His math teacher was quite fair, and never called him _No-Good_.

_Briiiing_.

Blinking, Tsuna glanced at the clock and was surprised to see that it was finally lunchtime. Now it was the hard part; getting out of the room without any bullies following him. Grabbing his lunch, Tsuna carefully and inconspicuously sneaked his way to the door, before bolting down the halls and rushing to his safe haven.

**+1 AGI!**

Was it rather sad that a closet was his safe haven? Tsuna would have made the roof his lunch spot, but the rumours of how the Demon Prefect of Namimori frequented it scared him away. And plus, the closet wasn't all that bad. It was clean and quite large. The kind and old janitor had once allowed Tsuna into it at lunchtime after shooing away some bullies who were picking on him. After getting to know each other, the school janitor had gotten rather fond of Tsuna and even gave him the keys to the room!

Shuffling into the closet, Tsuna closed the door and locked it with a soft 'click'. Plopping down onto the ground, Tsuna stretched out his limbs before opening his bento. He was rather hungry so he could start his lunch, right? He had half an hour before his classmate got there anyway.

Munching on one of his perfect onigiri's, Tsuna let out a small sigh of bliss and satisfaction. It tasted heavenly. Almost better than his mother's onigiris ... though Tsuna really didn't dare to say that in his mother's face. Who knew such a dazzling smile could have so many different ... and dark ... meanings?

Lunch passed slowly like that. Tsuna spent his time huddled on the floor, munching on onigiris while absent-mindedly sorting through the homework he had gotten that day. Time passed quite quickly like that, and before Tsuna knew it the warning bell for clubs rang. Smiling slightly, Tsuna set down his bento and waited for his classmate.

He waited.

And waited.

And waited.

...

Slowly, as the minutes ticked by, Tsuna felt his smile fade away from his face. Did Yamamoto ... forget? Even though the teen himself was the one who had invited him? Oh, but who was Tsuna kidding? Who would have wanted to spend lunch with him? He was _No-Good Tsuna_ , for crying out loud. Yamamoto must have been laughing his head off at how easily Tsuna was fooled by him.

Sighing softly at his own stupidity and making a mental note to avoid Yamamoto the next time he saw him, Tsuna reluctantly packed up his half-eaten bento before making his way to the door. Unlocking it, Tsuna stepped back to grab his forgotten backpack when―

BANG!

Whipping around in fright, Tsuna stared with wide eyes at the panting baseball star, who was leaning on his knees and gulping in precious air. Still panting, Yamamoto looked up and gave Tsuna a sheepish grin.

"Sorry Tsuna, I didn't think I'd be this late," Shuffling in and closing the door, Yamamoto stared at him expectantly when Tsuna failed to respond.

... In all honesty, Tsuna was trying to find some hiding spots where his bullies could jump out and yell surprise. Yamamoto was only there to make him let down his guard, right?

"Tsuna?" The smile on Yamamoto's face faded as he realized that his classmate wasn't responding. Walking over to Tsuna, Yamamoto shuffled his feet awkwardly as he looked down.

"I mean it, I'm sorry. My team wanted to try my sushi and I couldn't refuse ... But I still saved some for you!" The taller boy said, brightening at his last words and looking hopefully at Tsuna. With a sigh (there was nowhere for bullies to hide and Yamamoto definitely looked sincere), Tsuna plopped himself down after locking the door.

"It's f-fine, Yamamoto-san. I j-just thought that you forgot ..." He trailed off as he got out his bento box again.

Yamamoto looked surprised. "I was the one who asked you to eat lunch with me, of course I wouldn't forget! Yamamoto exclaimed, before pausing. "Were you going to leave?"

"..." Tsuna looked down. If Yamamoto was a few minutes later, he would have long been gone.

"Oh ..." Yamamoto said in a uncharacteristically small voice, before he fished out a smaller bento box. "Don't worry Tsuna, I wouldn't have held it against you. I was pretty late," Yamamoto said sheepishly.

Tsuna blinked before smiling slightly. Yamamoto brightened at his friend's face and opened his bento box in a flourish. Delectable-looking sushi filled Tsuna's eyes.

"W-Wow!" Tsuna said, eyes wide with surprise.

Yamamoto chuckled. "It's not as good as my Old Man's, but I hope you're still like it!"

Tentatively picking up a piece of sushi with the chopsticks Yamamoto provided, Tsuna plopped it into his mouth. His taste buds immediately exploded.

"It tastes h-heavenly," Tsuna said in all honesty.

Yamamoto smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Thanks, that means a lot to me," the taller teen beamed as Tsuna took another piece of sushi.

Someone's stomach rumbled.

Tsuna blinked in surprise and looked up at his companion. Talk about déjà vu. Yamamoto smiled sheepishly once more, but Tsuna had the feeling that his smile was more forced than before.

**' _Observe_ ''s Level has risen by 1!**

"... My team really liked my sushi," Yamamoto reluctantly explained when Tsuna only continued to stare at him. Tsuna immediately felt angry on Yamamoto's behalf. His team took Yamamoto's lunch and left him to starve? What kind of friends were they?

"Y-You should eat this then," Tsuna said firmly, gesturing to the sushi Yamamoto had saved.

The boy immediately shook his head, looking affronted. "I made that for you. I told you I'll treat you to sushi!"

Tsuna frowned as both boys started to argue. No matter what he said, Yamamoto refused to eat the food he had prepared. But the poor older boy was clearly still hungry ...

"Then in that case, w-we can switch," Tsuna said as an idea struck him. Opening his own bento, Tsuna offered the onigiri he had made. "I made these for lunch and I s-still have a lot left."

Once again, like the first time they met each other, Tsuna was subjected to a searching look. Staring back firmly (Tsuna wasn't going to budge on something like this!), Tsuna pushed his bento box to Yamamoto before crossing his arms defiantly. Slowly, Yamamoto relaxed before he grabbed the offered lunch.

"Maa, maa, this doesn't really count as paying you back," Yamamoto said jokingly. "But gee, thanks Tsuna!"

**+15 REP with Yamamoto Takeshi!**

Tsuna smiled brightly at the window and watched as Yamamoto picked up an onigiri and stuffed it into his mouth. Watching with bated breath, Tsuna mentally chuckled when Yamamoto's eyes widened in surprise.

"Wow Tsuna! This tastes amazing. You made it?" Yamamoto said as he happily took another bite.

Tsuna nodded. "My mother taught me. And Y-Yamamoto-san is more amazing, making this sushi," Tsuna said, pointing to the sushi he was currently eating.

Yamamoto grinned. "Ha ha ha, your mother? Cool! My dad taught me how to make sushi." With another look of bliss as he stuffed another onigiri into his mouth, Yamamoto immediately started to chat with Tsuna.

"So the ball went _whoosh_ , and I was like, _huaaaaaa_ , and then the pitcher came and was like―"

Tsuna discreetly smiled. Meals were nice when you got to eat it with company.

* * *

Tsuna stretched out his legs as he secured a water bottle on his hip. He was getting ready to go for a run.

... No, he wasn't kidding. No-Good Tsuna was going out for a jog. Tsuna swore his mother had smiled flowers and sparkles into existence when he told her his plans to exercise.

After his terrible attempt at his first dungeon, Tsuna swore he would try and raise his stats a bit. After all, despite all the random and annoying windows popping up, the game _was_ helping him out. He was getting better at school work and he was making friends. His mother also smiled more.

... All in all, he felt happier.

Tsuna set off at a slow pace as he started to jog around his neighbourhood. Closing his eyes to enjoy the slight breeze ruffling his hair, Tsuna let out a relaxed sigh. Everything felt soothing and Tsuna felt at peace ...

"EXTREMEEEEEE!"

... But of course, Tsuna never was suppose to feel at peace. The Chatelier's Principle stated that if one side of the system depleted, stress had to be added to restore it. Obviously, there had to be a set amount of craziness in Tsuna's life.

Somebody jogged up beside him and Tsuna reluctantly turned his head to see an older teen with shocking white hair. There was a white bandage on his nose, but it was his eyes that reminded Tsuna of ...

"Kyoko's older brother?" Tsuna blurted out in surprise.

The white head pumped his fists into the air. "Yes, Kyoko is my younger sister! I am Sasagawa Ryohei! It's EXTREMELY nice to meet you!"

Tsuna blinked, his ears practically ringing from his fellow jogger's introduction. "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, b-but you can call me Tsuna, S-Sasagawa-senpai."

They jogged around the curved path ( **+1 VIT!** ) and Tsuna watched with growing alarm as the older boy shook his head furiously. "Call me onii-san, Sawada! You are quite EXTREME! Join the boxing club to the EXTREME!"

Tsuna blinked. What ... ?

**You have established a bond with Sasagawa Ryohei!**

**+100 REP!**

Ryohei beamed an ultra bright grin. "Let's run together, to the EXTREME!" With that, Ryohei grabbed Tsuna's arm and started ... running like crazy.

...

"Hieeeeeee!"

* * *

A baby with a black fedora smirked. After following his new student around for the day, he was quite pleased with what he had saw. Sure, the boy was rather wimpy, but it was nothing a few rounds of target practice couldn't fix.

A green chameleon climbed onto his hat and soundlessly, the baby jumped off from the fence to head back to his hotel.

It was almost time for him to meet his new student.

* * *

**... Loading ...**

* * *

**Additional Special Event**

"―so the judge went _blahhh_ and I was like, _guaaa_! But then coach was _maooo_ 'ing and the ball suddenly went _whooosh_ ―"

_Briiing_.

Yamamoto blinked as the bell rang, hands halfway through another gesture. Tsuna thanked the gods for ending lunchtime; who knew listening to babble was so hard? Listening to Yamamoto talk about his precious baseball was literally as hard as listening to the teacher in math class! Despite being happy that he was eating with someone, Tsuna already had a pounding headache!

... However, the company was still very much appreciated. Headache or not, having someone with him during lunch made the meal more amusing than something that was done in necessity.

"Wow, time passed quickly!" Yamamoto said as he tidied up Tsuna's bento box. Tsuna did the same with the empty sushi lunch box before standing up and bowing slightly. He looked up with a beaming smile.

"T-Thank you so much for eating lunch with me, Y-Yamamoto-san!"

**' _Moe_ ''s Level has risen by 1!**

... Tsuna resisted the urge to facepalm.

On the other hand, Yamamoto laughed nervously after he stared speechlessly for a few seconds. Rubbing his head sheepishly, Yamamoto smiled back.

"No problem Tsuna! But hey, that was super cool! How did you make those sparkles appear?"

...

The urge was too great. Tsuna facepalmed.

* * *

**[Status]**

**Name:** Sawada Tsunayoshi

**Class:** No-Good

**LV:** 3 (3750 EXP to next level)

**Affiliation:** Namimori

**HP:** 210

**FP:** 200

**STR:** 5

**VIT:** 3

**DEX:** 3

**INT:** 6

**LUK:** 3

**AGI:** 7

**Status: ? (**? **) ? (**? **)**

**Point:** 0

**Sawada Tsunayoshi is a student of Namimori Middle School. She is often bullied and is nicknamed 'No-Good Tsuna' because of her sheer clumsiness. However, Tsuna has a interesting future in store for her ...**

* * *

**[Skills]**

**_Bag Slap_** LV 1 (Active Skill); Bitch slap with your bag, hieeeee. EXP: 41.03%

**_Basic Cooking_** LV 6 (Active Skill); Make delicious basic meals; EXP: 24.55%

**_Continuous Strike_** LV 2 (Active Skill); Strike at an opponent continuously. Only applicable when a weapon is equipped. EXP: 23.12%

**_Cross-dress_** LV 2 (Active Skill); Create a subtle illusion to change yourself into the opposite gender; EXP: 03.65%

**_Dazzling Rays_** LV 1 (Active Skill); Smile your opponents into oblivion!; EXP: 00.21%

**_Endurance_** LV 1 (Passive Skill); Endure the _painnnnnn_. EXP: 50.23%

**_Moe_** LV 2 (Passive Skill); Charm people with your overwhelming cuteness; EXP: 65.32%

**_Observe_** LV 4 (Active Skill); Find target's information through observation; EXP: 01.85%

**_Reading_** LV 4 (Passive Skill); Reading skills; EXP: 73.34%

**_Writing_** LV 5 (Passive Skill); Writing skills; EXP: 63.52%

* * *

**\Reputation Levels/**

**Hibari Kyouya: Neutral―110/1000**

**Sasagawa Ryohei: Neutral―200/1000**

**Sawada Nana: Friendly―650/1000**

**Yamamoto Takeshi: Neutral―970/1000**


	5. Reborn and the Start of Plot

**Main Quest: Part Daily Life**

"See you tomorrow to the EXTREME, Sawada!"

Tsuna managed to wheeze a vague response as Sasagawa-senpai, call-me-Onii-san, deposited him at his front door before enthusiastically running off. Kyoko's big brother was a stamina freak! Tsuna knew that his athleticism was below average at best and pathetic at worst, but that guy didn't even work up a sweat!

Knees wobbling like a newborn cattle's, Tsuna all but collapsed on his welcome mat before looking through all the windows that had popped up during his 'light jog'.

**' _Endurance_ ''s Level has risen by 1!**

**+1 AGI!**

**+1 VIT!**

**' _Endurance_ ''s Level has risen by 1!**

Despite Tsuna's fatigue, the teen couldn't help but smile proudly. For only fifteen minutes, running with Onii-san wasn't a bad grinding exercise at all. He would have to join the older boy on his runs more often.

Tiredly getting to his feet, Tsuna rang the doorbell when he realized that he had stupidly forgotten to take his keys along. Thankfully, Nana didn't have an occupation other than being a housewife so she should be at home ...

His front door opened and Tsuna looked up to see the twinkling eyes of his dear mother. Nana immediately ushered him into the house while sparkling like no tomorrow.

...

Tsuna felt a shiver go down his spine. The shape of those particular sparkles usually meant that his mother managed to pull something over him ...

"Did something good happen, M-Mama?" Tsuna's question ended with a stutter when he saw his mother's smile go up another notch. Oh no ...

Nana beamed and Tsuna could swear there were flowers (proteas, maybe?) blooming around her in the background. "Tsu-chan! Mama is so touched by how you're trying harder! So Mama decided to help~"

"H-Help?" Cold sweat began to gather on the back of Tsuna's neck. Why did that word sound so ominous?

Nana whipped out a sheet of paper, holding it like a trophy. "There was an interesting flyer in the mailbox. 'Will raise your kid to be the new leader of the next generation. Grade and subject doesn't matter. Reborn.' Isn't it great? I've never seen a promotion like this before."

"It smells like a scam!" Tsuna fought the urge to facepalm. And really, the chills going down his spine at the word 'Reborn' wasn't helping too.

Nana waltzed away humming. "It's probably a tutor from a professional business school for young men. I've always wanted a teacher like this for you."

"Don't just create your own image of him ..." Tsuna followed his mother into the kitchen, mind working furiously. His mother was only trying to help, and despite his increase in the Intelligence stat, a home tutor _would_ help his grades. Maybe he could try it?

**' _Observe_ ' sensed dangerous presence!**

**' _Observe_ ' sensed dangerous presence!**

But on the other hand, there seemed to be something wrong with his 'home tutor', if the chills and the windows Tsuna were still getting said anything. Was the tutor already there, or were the windows warning him because they were talking about him? Opening his mouth to tell his mother that he didn't need a home tutor, Tsuna was unfortunately cut off before he could even say a single word.

"Ciaossu," someone piped up. Tsuna blinked. He didn't say anything, and that wasn't his mother's voice ...

Tsuna whipped around just in time to see the shock of his life. His jaw dropped to the floor and stayed there.

A baby in a suit and a fedora stood on the kitchen counter. And if that wasn't shocking enough, the window floating around the baby was. Tsuna tried to not choke on his own saliva as he felt cold fear grip his body.

**{Greatest Hitman in the World ―Reborn; LV 444 LOCKED}**

Oh. My. God. A baby suddenly appearing in his room wasn't all that surprising after switching sexes, killing slimes and meeting fairy-Kyoko. But how could a baby be on level _four hundred forty four_? Was that even possible?! Tsuna was only on level three!

Black orbs eyed him contemplatively before the baby jumped onto the chair. "I'm Reborn, the home tutor. I arrived three hours early but as a service, I'll evaluate you now."

Tsuna didn't know what was worse. The fact that the, uh, Greatest Hitman in the World was his tutor, or the fact that the Greatest Hitman in the World was in a room with his mother. Chancing a look at Nana, Tsuna was surprised to see how his mother only looked a bit confused before her expression smoothed back into her normal sweet smile.

"Oh my," Nana giggled before she ushered both of them out of the kitchen. "You can do the evaluation in Tsu-chan's room, then! Tsu-chan, Reborn-kun, dinner will be ready later~"

Tsuna wanted to cry. Isolation, check. Why was he making it so easy for the hitman to kill him? Warily telling the baby to follow him, Tsuna made his way up the stairs and into his room.

The clicking of metal made Tsuna turn around to receive yet another shock. The baby was reassembling a gun! A _gun_! If Tsuna had any doubts before about the baby being a hitman, they were all gone now.

Reborn eyed him coolly as he turned the muzzle of the gun onto him. Tsuna gulped. Did he have more than one life in this 'game'?

"My true line of work is assassination," the baby said as he walked forward to Tsuna. "My real job is to make you a Mafia boss."

Tsuna twitched. Why was something like this coming out of the blue? Was the game's plot or something suddenly picking up now?

Wait a minute, this baby's name was Reborn, wasn't it?

...

Yeah, he needed to check something.

"Menu," Tsuna said under his breath, watching with slight relief when the baby in front of him froze and bleached white like the rest of his surroundings. At least the baby was not an exception, despite his high level, to Tsuna's gaming rules.

**[Main Menu]**

**Status**

**Quests**

**Skills**

**Characters**

**Inventory**

**(CLOSE)**

"Quests," Tsuna said again, relaxing now that he was temporarily safe.

**[Quests]**

**Current Quests**

**Quest History**

**(CLOSE)**

And now it was the moment of truth. Tsuna gulped before muttering the dreaded words. "Current Quests."

**[Current Quests]**

**Main Quest: Part Daily Life**

**Begin your daily training with Reborn to become a Mafia boss!**

**(CLOSE)**

"..."

Of course.

Tsuna despaired as he hugged his face. "Why a Mafia boss? Why couldn't this be a cooking game or something?"

* * *

"I was assigned by a certain man to train you to become an astounding Mafia boss," Reborn said, once Tsuna had finished moping around in his white **Menu** space. Tsuna tried not to whimper. His already not normal life was becoming even crazier and Tsuna didn't even have the luxury to laugh everything off as a joke.

"The method is left up to me," Reborn continued with his explanation as he hefted the very big gun up. "So, should I shoot you once?"

Tsuna squeaked in horror before something inside him suddenly snapped. Warm silvers began to pool in his gut and Tsuna snapped his head up with determination. He had a tiring school day followed by an intense run with Kyoko's older brother. He deserved to eat Nana's yummy food before he got shot by a crazy baby!

"Shoot me after we get dinner," Tsuna said as he stood up, flickering eyes trained on the baby with the gun. "Mama makes the best food."

Reborn stared at him, the gun not wavering as his black eyes seemed to peer into his soul. Tsuna felt his earlier confidence all but disappear and he mentally prayed that he didn't just buy himself a one-way ticket to hell. Where did that sass just come from? Why the heck was he talking back to a hitman with a gun?

"Okay," Reborn acquiesced, his gun suddenly disappearing as the baby's stomach grumbled. Tsuna blinked. Did Reborn also have a 'closet' like him? Where did he stash a gun that was taller than him anyway?

...

Wait, did Reborn just say okay?!

"Okay," Tsuna echoed dumbly as he opened his bedroom door and stepped out. Did he actually get out of being shot? Was Tsuna actually that lucky? "Follow me."

The walk downstairs was quiet and nerve-wracking. Tsuna fought the urge to walk slower so he didn't have a hitman walking behind his unprotected back because it wasn't like Tsuna could do anything against Reborn even if he faced him face-to-face. If the baby wanted him dead, Tsuna had no delusions that he would be dead before he even realized it.

Nana beamed as she met the two with many yummy dishes. "How was the evaluation?"

"Interesting," Reborn replied as he hopped onto the table, eyes gleaming at the sight of the feast Tsuna's mother prepared. Even Tsuna felt a smile on his face; his mother really outdone herself!

Nana immediately smiled again.

"Great! Good job, Tsu-chan~ The contract states that Reborn-kun will live here until your grades go up. It's nice to see you get along with him!"

_Live here until your grades go up ... Live here ..._

The smile froze on Tsuna's face. Did he just get a hitman to be his new room-mate?

* * *

**You have slept in your bed! HP and FP are fully restored!**

Tsuna groaned softly as he climbed out of bed. Even though there was a hitman in his room, for some reason Tsuna didn't sleep fitfully at all. Was it another game quirk?

"Wahh, why is it three hours too early now?" Tsuna muttered as he checked his clock. He was waking up earlier than he ever had before and he still felt energetic. Without bothering to change into his school outfit since a baby was still snoozing away on his hammock, Tsuna opened the room quietly and went to the kitchen.

"Good morning Tsu-chan!" Nana beamed happily as she washed her hands. "You're up early today! Do you want to help me make breakfast?"

**Quest Train Alert!**

**[Part 1: Stumbling Upon the Path of the Kitchen Goddess]**

**'No one is born a great cook, but one learns by doing'. Max out Basic Cooking skill!**

**Completion Bar: 60%**

The window from the other day popped up and Tsuna blinked at the new information at the end of it. He was 60% complete already?

"Sure Mama, I'll help," the teen said with a smile, once more making Nana squeal in happiness. The older woman immediately ushered Tsuna to the counter.

"Today's breakfast is French Toast," Nana said as she grabbed some eggs. "You need to mix together some eggs, milk, salt, spices and vanilla. Then you have to do dunk the bread into the mixture before cooking it until both sides are golden."

Nana handed the eggs to Tsuna before showing him the recipe in her cookbook. "The kitchen is all yours, Tsu-chan!"

Tsuna worried his lip nervously as he scanned the book. It did seem quite easy ... with a small sigh, he got to work.

He needed 2 eggs, 2/3 cup of milk, 1/4 teaspoon of ground cinnamon, 1/4 teaspoon of ground nutmeg, 1 teaspoon of vanilla extract, and a sprinkle of salt for the mixture. Cracking the eggs, Tsuna winced at the sloppy mess he made before grabbing a towel to mope it up and try again. He could do this!

**' _Basic Cooking_ ''s Level has risen by one!**

A few minutes later, the teen was happily beating two eggs as he searched for some milk. Everything was added to the bowl slowly and surely, and before long Tsuna was finally ready to dip in some bread.

**' _Basic Cooking_ ''s Level has risen by one!**

"Good job Tsu-chan!" Nana praised happily as she teetered around him. Tsuna felt his face flush at the unexpected praise before he continued by dipping in his first piece of bread. Before long, half the loaf of bread was a soggy mess on his pan.

**' _Basic Cooking_ ''s Level has risen by one!**

Finally, Tsuna was almost done! Turning on the stove, Tsuna listened to his mother as she preached about stove safety while he cooked the French Toast. Flipping one side of the toast to the other, waiting until both sides were a pretty golden colour ...

"Done!" Tsuna cried in glee as he stacked all the French Toast on a plate. Turning off the stove, Tsuna turned around to a beaming Nana as she cooed about how cute he was.

**' _Basic Cooking_ ''s Level has risen by one!**

**' _Basic Cooking_ ' is now maxed.**

**Quest Train Alert!**

**[Part 1: Stumbling Upon the Path of the Kitchen Goddess]**

**'No one is born a great cook, but one learns by doing'. Max out Basic Cooking skill!**

**Completion Awarded: +100 EXP, +5 REP with Sawada Nana**

Tsuna beamed at the excess of windows as he discreetly closed them all. Nana had left to grab some juice to go with breakfast so the teen had the chance to look at his achievements.

Suddenly, a new window popped up.

**Quest Train Alert!**

**[Part 2: Apprenticed Under the Yamato Nadeshiko]**

**'The way to a man's heart is through his stomach'. Become a good wife by maxing out Chef skill!**

**Completion Awarded: +400 EXP, +30 REP with Sawada Nana**

**[Y/** N **]**

Tsuna rolled his eyes at the greyed out 'No' before taking on the new quest. The completion awards were much higher than the last quest; was it because it was harder to max out Chef skill or something?

Something moved in Tsuna's peripheral vision and the teen blinked in surprise when one of his French Toasts disappeared. "Hmm, not bad," A voice popped up behind in.

Tsuna jumped in surprise as he whirled around. "W-What―Reborn! Don't just steal my bread!"

"It could still use more cinnamon," the baby paid him no attention as he continued to munch on Tsuna's hard work. Pouting, er, frowning at the baby, Tsuna brightened up when his mother returned with glasses of strawberry milk.

"Ara, Tsu-chan, I already made your bento for today," the woman said as she gave Tsuna a prettily wrapped box. "But I'll teach you how to make your own tomorrow! Now off you go to school, you don't want to be late now do you?"

Tsuna paled at the thought of being late after he woke up three hours early. Quickly leaving the baby to eat his breakfast, Tsuna ran up to his bedroom and began to dress himself after calling out his closet. Reborn couldn't sneak up on him if he had frozen time, right?

After Tsuna freshened himself up, he ran downstairs to snag the last piece of toast ("Reborn! You meanie!" "Hmph, be happy there's still a piece left.") before running out the door.

A weight settled onto his head and Tsuna glanced up to see the hitman baby clutching onto his fluffy hair. "... You've got to be kidding me." Tsuna felt some exasperation well up in his heart; had he been demoted to transportation now?

"Actually," Tsuna said as licked his lips nervously. "W-Why are you following _me_? Don't you have to go to grade school or something? H-Hahaha ..." Mentally, Tsuna winced. He shouldn't have tried joking with an assassin.

Luckily, Reborn didn't seem to mind as the baby jumped off his head and landed neatly beside him. "Assassins don't go to grade school."

Tsuna wanted to cry. Sure, he didn't think Reborn was a real baby, but if he was following that logic, then why did _he_ have to go to school? Wasn't he supposed to become a Mafia boss?

"Kyaa!" A squeal made the already frazzled Tsuna whip around in fright. Blinking in surprise, Tsuna watched with no small amount of confusion as Kyoko rushed up from around the corner to squat down in front of Reborn. "How cute!"

"Ciaossu," Reborn greeted, somewhat normally. Tsuna sighed in relief as he relaxed slightly. Onii-san would slaughter him if he let his sister die.

"Why are you wearing a suit?" Kyoko asked with a fawning look. Her fingers twitched as she stared at Reborn.

Reborn smirked. "Because I'm in the Mafia."

Tsuna gaped. What. What. What about the vow of silence and all those things about not letting outsiders know about your dark profession?

"Wahhhh! How cool!" Kyoko said as she clasped her hands and beamed brightly. Tsuna twitched ... in fright. That was the same smile fairy-Kyoko had before the little brat led him into a jelly ambush ...

Oh no. He really couldn't look at Kyoko the same way ever again.

"Well, good luck and bye-bye!" Kyoko said as she waved and giggled at Reborn's 'ciao ciao'. The baby immediately turned to Tsuna once the school idol was out of earshot.

"Mafia seduction," Reborn said with an unholy smirk. "You have a crush on that girl, don't you Tsuna?"

Tsuna's thoughts shifted to fairy-Kyoko and her infuriating and scary smiles. Then his thoughts shifted toward his mother and _her_ sweet smiles, with every spice and nothing really nice ...

His mouth immediately opened before his brain even processed his words. "NO! No, no, no," Tsuna said with a shudder. Reborn blinked, looking a bit surprised before he held up a green gun.

"Aren't you just in denial?" The baby asked with a click of his gun. Tsuna gulped before reluctantly explaining.

"Erm," Tsuna said as he rubbed his head sheepishly. "I used to, but now I'm kind of afraid of her smile?"

Reborn stared at him without blinking. "You're afraid of her smiles?" The baby asked flatly.

Tsuna blushed red. "They're like my mother's when she's mad and holding a knife in her hands! How can you not be scared of that?!"

Actually, Tsuna had thought that Kyoko's smiles were sweet and innocent before he had fallen into that dungeon. Jelly Land had absolutely ruined him. Or opened his eyes. He was still not sure which idea was scarier.

"Hmph," Reborn said as he gun ... changed back into a chameleon? "Fine, now get going or else you're going to be late. Mafia bosses are never late."

Tsuna almost sobbed. Why did he feel like he had just dodged a bullet?

* * *

Tsuna was late to school.

Actually, that wasn't completely right. Tsuna had gotten to school early, but he ended up late to class anyway. Why? Well, a scary upperclassman was currently blocking his way into his room.

"You," the scary boy, Mo-something, growled. Tsuna gulped and searched his mind frantically because honestly, he really didn't think he did anything to make this senpai mad. "You stalker!"

Tsuna blinked. Er, what?

"I saw you today," Mopida?―said with a snarl. Many students inside his class and outside had begun to gather and watch. "I saw you today stalking Kyoko to school!"

Collective gasp. Tsuna was part of the people who gasped. He did what now?

"That's why," Moheda continued dramatically. "I challenge you to a duel tomorrow! The prize will be Sasagawa Kyoko!"

More gasps. This time, there were affronted ones mixed in as some of the females in the vicinity shrieked with rage. Tsuna felt his head swirl in confusion. Were they ... fighting for Kyoko now or something? But he didn't even liked Kyoko!

Thankfully, a window popped up to explain what was happening.

**Main Quest Alert!**

**[Quest: Defeat the Kendo Monster]**

**A knightly duel to win back the princess' honour! Fight-o!**

**Completion Awarded: +600 EXP, +20 REP with Sasagawa Kyoko, +10 REP with Kurokawa Hana**

**Completion Failure: NONE**

**[Y/** N **]**

Tsuna felt himself tremble. This was part of the Main Quest? But ... why was there no consequences if he failed? Muttering a small 'yes' under his breath, not like he could say no, Tsuna watched glumly as a window replaced the question mark beside his senpai's head.

**{Mochida Kensuke; LV 6}**

Oh no, Tsuna was so screwed. Mochida's level was double his own. As his senpai stalked away happily, Tsuna put his head into his hands and moaned.

He didn't even want to fight!

* * *

Girls kept sending him looks before consoling a fuming Kyoko. Boys, on the other hand, sent him many sympathetic glances. Even Yamamoto kept giving him worried glances.

Luckily for once, Tsuna managed to escape school before anyone could catch him and yell at him or give him pep talks. Trudging home silently, Tsuna sighed as a weight dropped onto his head once more.

"Hello Reborn," Tsuna said as the baby righted himself by clutching Tsuna's fluffy hair.

Said baby smirked. "I heard about your match tomorrow. Mafia bosses should always show dominance."

_What does that have to do with anything_? Tsuna groaned. "But Mochida-senpai is levels above me!" And Tsuna meant that literally. "I'll lose for sure ..."

Turning onto his street, Tsuna sighed as he contemplated his fight tomorrow. Wasn't his senpai also the kendo captain or something? Tsuna really stood no chance ...

But on the other hand, he couldn't just give up. Tsuna may not be helplessly in love with Kyoko any more, but that didn't mean he liked it if others treated her like an _object_. Kyoko was one of nicest girls in the school and definitely didn't deserve that!

Reborn smirked as he watched his student's eyes light up with a flickering orange glow. "I can help you win," the baby announced.

"What?" Tsuna blinked, surprised. He opened his front door and yelled out a greeting to his mother before making his way upstairs.

Upon getting to his room, Reborn immediately plopped onto his bed. "I told you, I was assigned to turn you into a Mafia boss."

"And?" Tsuna asked warily as he watched the baby take off his hat.

"Well, I was assigned by the Vongola Family's Ninth Generation Boss," Reborn continued. "Vongola the Ninth is getting old and he was planning on passing the boss status to the Tenth Generation."

Suddenly, Reborn whipped out a bunch of pictures. "But the most qualified of the Tenth Generation, Enrico, was shot in a feud."

"Eeeek!" Tsuna shuddered at the bloody picture of a corpse.

"The young Number 2, Matsumo, was drowned," Reborn switched the image to a plump guy with blue tinted skin floating with seaweed.

"Gyaa!" Tsuna cringed at the soulless eyes and bloated limbs. How did a Mafia boss candidate drown? Couldn't the guy swim?!

"And finally, the favourite child, Federico, was found reduced to bone," Reborn finished with a flourish, whipping out a picture of a stack of bones.

Tsuna sobbed into his hands. "You don't have to keep showing them to me!"

"Anyway," Reborn said as he finally put his pictures away. "The final candidate left to be the Tenth is you."

Tsuna blinked in surprise, peeking over his hands as Reborn brought out an old piece of paper with a family tree on it.

"You are the great-great-great grandchild of the first Vongola boss, Vongola Primo," Reborn explained as he waved Tsuna's family tree around. "Thus, you're a legitimate candidate."

Suddenly changing into sleepwear, Reborn hopped back onto his hammock. "I'll make you into a great boss. But for now, I'm taking a nap. Goodnight."

Tsuna sighed and got up, before freezing suddenly when a window popped up.

**' _Observe_ ' sensed a trap 1.0 cm near your face.**

Upon scrutinizing the space in front of him, Tsuna was horrified when he realized a tripwire was gleaming in front of him. "Reborn! Don't set traps in the house!"

A snore answered him.

Tsuna fought the urge to cry. Really, why couldn't this be a cooking game?

...

And wait. Reborn never told him how the baby was planning to help him win!

"... Reboo _ooorn_!"

* * *

**... Loading ...**

* * *

**Addition Special Event**

Reborn's new student was different from Pipsqueak-Dino. Well, he had a similar personality and was just as clumsy, but Tsuna seemed to at least know his way around the kitchen.

In addition, Tsuna's hair was ever so soft and fluffy. Much better than Dino's sleek and shiny, but coarse hair. Reborn clutched the silky strands of his current chair as he made himself comfortable. His seat was softer than the extremely expensive beds Reborn used to own and fluffier than the most fluffiest pillow ...

Yeah, Reborn could get used to travelling like this. Tsuna's hair was even scented with coffee!

(Nana attempted to make Tsuna 'like a man like Papa!' by buying him 'manly' shampoo products like coffee-scented shampoo. Tsuna was very exasperated.)

* * *

Tsuna jumped when two new windows popped up.

**You have established a bond with Reborn!**

**+10 REP with Reborn!**

The teen gaped. What did he even do? He was just walking!

* * *

**[Status]**

**Name:** Sawada Tsunayoshi

**Class:** No-Good

**LV:** 3 (3650 EXP to next level)

**Affiliation:** Namimori

**HP:** 210

**FP:** 200

**STR:** 5

**VIT:** 4

**DEX:** 3

**INT:** 6

**LUK:** 3

**AGI:** 8

**Status: ? (**? **) ? (**? **)**

**Point:** 0

**Sawada Tsunayoshi is a student of Namimori Middle School. She is often bullied and is nicknamed 'No-Good Tsuna' because of her sheer clumsiness. However, Tsuna has a interesting future in store for her ...**

* * *

**[Skills]**

**_Bag Slap_** LV 1 (Active Skill); Bitch slap with your bag, hieeeee. EXP: 41.03%

**_Basic Cooking_** LV 10 (Active Skill); Make delicious basic meals; EXP: MAXED

**_Continuous Strike_** LV 2 (Active Skill); Strike at an opponent continuously. Only applicable when a weapon is equipped. EXP: 23.12%

**_Cross-dress_** LV 2 (Active Skill); Create a subtle illusion to change yourself into the opposite gender; EXP: 36.05%

**_Dazzling Rays_** LV 1 (Active Skill); Smile your opponents into oblivion!; EXP: 00.21%

**_Endurance_** LV 3 (Passive Skill); Endure the _painnnnnn_. EXP: 41.03%

**_Moe_** LV 2 (Passive Skill); Charm people with your overwhelming cuteness; EXP: 65.32%

**_Observe_** LV 4 (Active Skill); Find target's information through observation; EXP: 01.85%

**_Reading_** LV 4 (Passive Skill); Reading skills; EXP: 73.34%

**_Writing_** LV 5 (Passive Skill); Writing skills; EXP: 63.52%

* * *

**\Reputation Levels/**

**Hibari Kyouya: Neutral―110/1000**

**Reborn: Neutral―110/1000**

**Sasagawa Ryohei: Neutral―200/1000**

**Sawada Nana: Friendly―655/1000**

**Yamamoto Takeshi: Neutral―970/1000**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proteas, in flower language, can mean daring and determination.


	6. Ippon Ippon Ippon Ippon Ippon

**Main Quest: Part Daily Life**

Tsuna blinked.

The person in front of him blinked back.

...

Tsuna could already feel the beginnings of a migraine.

"... Onii-san," Tsuna started delicately. "What are you doing here?"

Sasagawa Ryohei blinked again in surprise, as if _Tsuna_ was the one who had said something weird.

"Sawada! Of course I am here to make you more EXTREME!"

"..."

And then Tsuna was promptly kidnapped from his own house.

* * *

**+1 VIT!**

Jogging bewilderedly after Ryohei, Tsuna fumbled with the water bottle he had clipped onto his waist. It was the only thing he had managed to grab before Ryohei all but dragged him a block away.

"Onii-san," Tsuna voiced up tentatively after a few seconds of awkward silence and a couple of 'EXTREEEEME's. "Where are we going?"

Silence.

And then suddenly Ryohei stopped running. Startled, Tsuna planted his feet into the ground in order to avoid smacking right into the white-haired teen's back.

"Onii-san?!" Tsuna asked nervously with a wheeze. "Why did you suddenly stop―?"

Tsuna cut himself off in surprise when Ryohei whipped around. Smothering a girly yelp, Tsuna gulped when he found himself face to face with burning, determined eyes.

"SAWADA!" The older boy slapped his hands onto Tsuna's shoulders and this time the pre-teen couldn't hold in his startled squeak. "YOU NEED TO WIN!"

...

Uh, what?

Tsuna was so, so lost.

Luckily, Ryohei seemed more than willing to elaborate. "I don't want Kyoko to be a prize to the EXTREME! But Kyoko EXTREMELY won't let me interfere!"

Ohhh. So that was why Ryohei had squirrelled him to wherever they were now. Rumours did say that he was a good and very over-protective big brother.

Sometimes, Tsuna wished that he had a big brother like Ryohei. Then again, the older teen did tell Tsuna to call him 'Onii-san' ...

And then Ryohei's hands tightened exponentially on his shouldered as a wild gleam entered his grey eyes. Tsuna trembled at the look as he began mentally writing his will.

"SAWADA! I will train you to the EXTREME!"

... Yup.

Tsuna was so gonna need that will.

* * *

"Ara, Tsu-chan! How was your run?" Bright brown eyes blinked prettily as the owner stared at her child ... the child who was currently sprawled on their welcome mat and wheezing like no tomorrow.

"... F-Fine," Tsuna panted as he struggled to pull himself into a sitting position (he failed).

Deciding to give into his uncooperative limbs, Tsuna flopped down messily as his mother gave him a beaming smile.

"That's great Tsu-chan! Dinner will be ready in an hour, 'kay?"

Nodding tiredly in response, Tsuna watched the back of his mother as Nana moved away. Catching his breath, the teen closed his eyes and breathed out slowly.

"Menu," Tsuna whispered softly.

**[Main Menu]**

**Status**

**Quests**

**Skills**

**Characters**

**Inventory**

**(CLOSE)**

Eyeing the options he had, Tsuna sighed quietly. "Status."

**[Status]**

**Name:** Sawada Tsunayoshi

**Class:** No-Good

**LV:** 3 (3650 EXP to next level)

**Affiliation:** Namimori

**HP:** 210

**FP:** 200

**STR:** 7

**VIT:** 8

**DEX:** 3

**INT:** 6

**LUK:** 3

**AGI:** 9

**Status: ? (**? **) ? (**? **)**

**Point:** 0

**Sawada Tsunayoshi is a student of Namimori Middle School. She is often bullied and is nicknamed 'No-Good Tsuna' because of her sheer clumsiness. However, Tsuna has a interesting future in store for her ...**

**(CLOSE)**

Lo and behold, Ryohei's last-minute workout session did produce some results. His **STR** had increased by two while his **AGI** had increased by one. The most impressive increase, however, was his **VIT** stat. Ryohei's inhumane training upped that by four!

In addition to that, both Tsuna's ' ** _Observe_** ' and ' ** _Endurance_** ' skills went up a level, while a new skill, ' ** _Punch_** ', was created.

"Close," Tsuna said as he finished checking his profile. His surrounding bleached back into colour and time began whirling again.

So yeah. Ryohei's training session was definitely not useless. However, against Mochida and his probably impressive stats of level six, Tsuna was still sure he would only get a beating.

"No-Good Tsuna, get up and stop looking so stupid."

The teen groaned pathetically in his mind as he hauled his butt off the blissfully cold floor. He should have stayed longer in his white menu place! Turning around, Tsuna opened his eyes to the blank face of his new 'tutor'.

"Reborn," Tsuna said as he turned his pleading eyes ( **' _Moes_ ''s Level has risen by 1!**) onto his baby teacher. "Do I _have_ to face Mochida? I don't want to lose and force Kyoko into a position she won't like!"

"..."

Tsuna blinked as Reborn stared at him unblinkingly. Cocking his head to the side in confusion, Tsuna's eyes darted to the stairs and wondered if he should try and escape to his shower haven while his tutor was distracted.

"... Don't even think about it," Reborn finally spoke up, ignoring the yelp from the now flustered teen. "And yes, you must face Mochida. A good Mafia Boss must never run away from challenges."

"Re _born_!" Tsuna whined as he pouted mentally. Again, he didn't even want to be a Mafia Boss!

...

Was there an option of getting a refund for this game?

* * *

**You have slept in your bed! HP and FP are fully restored.**

The sleepy teen blinked once. Twice.

Then, with a groan, he let his head hit his pillow once more before pulling up his covers to hide his face. His day of doom had came way too fast (and too early) for his liking.

Biting his lower lip, Tsuna took a deep breath to calm his raging nerves. He had around three hours before school started.

That meant three more hours before he was beaten by the kendo captain.

... Tsuna didn't even want to fight for Kyoko, at least not in the sense Mochida was implying. Now that Tsuna really sat back at looked at her with an open mind, it was impossible to not see how similar Kyoko was to Nana. Dating the pretty girl would be like dating his mother!

With a soft sigh, Tsuna threw his covers off and got up blearily. On the bright side, all the sore muscles he had the day before from the training with Ryohei were now all gone. Even the bruises he got from Reborn had disappeared too!

Quietly padding out of the room so he would not accidentally wake the trigger-happy hitman, or, well, considering Reborn's sharp instincts, not bother him any more than he did already, Tsuna walked downstairs sleepily and made his way to his kitchen.

Like always, no matter how early Tsuna woke up, Nana was already busy at the counter. Tsuna rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Good morning, Mama," he said softly as his mother immediately turned around with a bright smile. Geez, Nana was amazing. Before his life turned into a video game and thus made him completely functional with only 5 hours of sleep, Tsuna was a zombie for at least two hours after he woke up.

"Good morning Tsu-kun!" Nana beamed as she grabbed some plates. "Are you ready to make your lunch by yourself today?"

Tsuna blinked at the sudden question. Was his mother finally stopping her cooking lessons? A feeling of dread dropped into his stomach. Did ... Did Tsuna do something wrong?

"I need to go to the supermarket," Nana explained as she hustled around the kitchen. "They have a sale and the early bird gets the worm! That's why I won't be able to supervise you today!"

Understanding dawned in Tsuna's eyes even as his shoulders slumped slightly in relief. "Of course Mama," Tsuna nodded. "I'll just make some onigiri."

Nana giggled softly as she grabbed her purse and keys. "Alright Tsu-chan! I'll leave breakfast to you too then~"

"Okay," Tsuna nodded and waved his humming mother off. Locking the front door, Tsuna sighed softly as he peeked into the rice cooker.

Luckily it seemed that his wonderful mother had the foresight to cook some rice for him to use. On the other hand, for some reason she cooked up a lot. He now had enough to make four different meals!

Tsuna blinked.

Wait a minute ...

Wasn't Reborn also with him? Usually it was Nana who made his tutor's meals. But now that his mother was out ... Didn't that mean that Tsuna was the one who had to make Reborn both breakfast and lunch?

Tsuna gulped. If Reborn wasn't satisfied with his cooking the baby would definitely make him redo it! Reborn was such a perfectionist.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Tsuna made his way to the counter and picked up the cooking book. He flipped through it slowly.

An apple tartine? Oatmeal? French Toast again?

Hmm, but all of those things would take a while to make. Tsuna still had to make lunch ... Flipping a few more pages, the teen beamed when he found something that looked both yummy and quick to make.

A mushroom and egg white omelet!

Yes! An omelet seemed easy enough to do, and Tsuna knew from experience that they could be really delicious. Placing the cookbook down, Tsuna looked over the instructions for his soon-to-be breakfast.

It looked easy enough, and could be done in ten minutes. That meant Tsuna could make his own serving, eat, start on lunch, and then make Reborn his share when the baby came downstairs. Reborn was unexpectedly nice in giving Tsuna time in the morning to cook with his mother, provided the teen woke up himself. Fortunately, his game-like life now made it impossible to sleep in.

(Tsuna shuddered at all the things Reborn would no doubt do to wake him up.)

Tsuna opened the refrigerator to gather the ingredients. Immediately, a window popped up.

**Quest Train Alert!**

**[Part 2: Apprenticed Under the Yamato Nadeshiko]**

**'The way to a man's heart is through his stomach'. Become a good wife by maxing out Chef skill!**

**Completion Awarded: +400 EXP, +30 REP with Sawada Nana**

**Completion Bar: 0%**

Tsuna sighed before grabbing the eggs and placing it on the counter. Checking back with his cookbook, Tsuna grabbed some mushrooms, scallions, and some cheddar before closing the refrigerator door.

"Let's see ..." Tsuna muttered to himself as he read the instructions. "First you have to ...Heat 1 tablespoon of the oil in a large nonstick skillet over medium heat. Add the mushrooms and scallions and cook, stirring often, until tender, 2 to 3 minutes; remove from the skillet."

Putting down his book but making sure to keep the page open, Tsuna poured some oil into a pan before turning on the oven. Quickly slicing up the scallions and mushrooms, Tsuna waited for the oven to preheat before throwing them into the pan.

_Sszz. Ssszzzz._

Tsuna made sure to move the sliced mushrooms and scallions around to avoid them becoming charred pieces of coal. Keeping an eye on the clock, Tsuna dumped the cooked bits onto a plate before he took a look at the next instruction.

"Number two," Tsuna read out loud. "In a medium bowl, beat the egg whites with ¼ teaspoon each salt and pepper. Return the skillet to medium heat, heat the remaining tablespoon of oil, then cook the egg whites until they begin to set, 1 to 2 minutes."

Grabbing his eggs and cracking them expertly over a bowl, Tsuna began to try and beat them manually with his hand and a beater.

He was rewarded with a huge glob of egg white ... that landed on his face.

"Eww ..." Tsuna moaned under his breath as he blindly searched for a towel. After getting the egg off his face, Tsuna continued to beat the eggs, gently this time, after he added some salt and pepper. Pouring the mixture into the pan, Tsuna let it cook as he took a look at the last instruction.

"Number three," Tsuna said as he shuffled the piece of egg onto a plate. "Top with the vegetables and cheddar. Fold the egg whites over the filling."

Carefully arranging his masterpiece, Tsuna beamed as he wiped imaginary sweat off his face. He was finally done!

**Active skill, ' _Chef_ ', LV 1, has been created!**

Tsuna smiled even brighter. Turning off the stove, the boy sat down to try out his egg. To his utter joy (yes! Reborn won't shoot him now!) it tasted fine.

Hurrying over to his rice after eating and taking out some seasoning and potential fillings, Tsuna began to happily make lunch. He made a bunch of his perfect onigiri before packing it up. Tsuna even made sure to pack a second bento, so that Reborn won't just steal off of his.

"No-Good Tsuna. Where's Mama?"

It was then did Reborn stroll into the kitchen. Tsuna jumped in surprise before hurrying over to the fridge to get the ingredients so he could begin the process of making the hitman's breakfast.

"Umm, Mama went to the market. I-I'll be making breakfast," Tsuna said nervously, even as he expertly chopped up some mushrooms. Reborn cocked his head to the side, but said nothing as he made his way to their coffee machine.

Tsuna beamed. The baby didn't insult him or force Tsuna to buy him breakfast! Did that mean Reborn approved of his cooking?

Puffing out his cheeks in determination, Tsuna carefully made the omelet. The grudgingly approving look on Reborn's face as he tried out Tsuna's egg was completely worth getting splattered in the face (again).

* * *

Tsuna bit his lower lip nervously as he neared the school. The weight of Reborn on his shoulder definitely did not help with his nerves.

"Calm down, No-Good Tsuna," the baby said, sounding darkly amused. "You're falling apart and you're not even fighting yet."

Tsuna barely resisted the urge to groan. "It won't be much of a fight ... I'll just get beat up."

Reborn shifted before tugging on his hair. Ignoring Tsuna's squawk of alarm, the baby spoke up disapprovingly. "A Mafia Boss does not 'get beat up'."

"Then good thing I'm not a Mafia Boss yet." Tsuna sighed and ran an agitated hand through his hair. Reborn 'tsk'ed in what seemed in annoyance, but Tsuna was saved from his coming lecture when―

"Tsuna-kun!"

...

Who on Earth called him by his first name? Turning around in confusion, Tsuna's eyes widened at the sight of the school idol and her best friend who was running towards him.

Kurokawa Hana immediately got right into his face. The usually pretty and serious girl looked absolutely furious.

"Listen here, Sawada," Hana all but snarled as she reached up to roughly pull down Tsuna's tie. "Don't you dare think that my best friend is a _prize_ ―"

"Hana, please!" Kyoko said as she tugged her friend's shirt pleadingly.

On the other hand, Tsuna yelped, feeling indignant at the sudden accusation. "Of course I won't! Sasagawa-san is not a prize to be won!"

That made Hana pause. The dark-haired girl stared at him suspiciously. "Weren't you stalking Kyoko yesterday?"

"He wasn't!" This time it was Kyoko who answered, looking slightly mortified at her friend's actions. "I was the one who approached Tsuna-kun!"

Hana blinked, and Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief as the girl released him. Spinning on her heel, Hana pinned a look on her ditzy friend.

"Then why is he even involved?" Hana demanded, crossing her arms. Kyoko immediately looked apologetically at her flustered classmate.

"I've been trying to tell you Hana," Kyoko said with a sigh. "Mochida-senpai just decided it out of the blue!"

"..."

Tsuna's eyes widened. He could literally see Hana's hackles rising at Kyoko's words. The sharp girl stalked off with a dark look on her face, presumably to find the boy who had challenged Tsuna to the match.

Turning around, Kyoko gave Tsuna a sheepish bow, her face red with embarrassment. "I'm so sorry, Tsuna-kun! For Hana's actions and for dragging you into this mess ..."

"Ah," Tsuna said as he raised his hand to rub his head sheepishly. "It's fine, Sasagawa-san." He said kindly. "I'll be the one causing you problems when I lose ..."

Kyoko nodded, looking both resigned and understanding. She opened her mouth, probably to assure Tsuna that it was fine, when a _click_ cut her off.

**' _Observe_ ' sensed dangerous presence!**

Tsuna turned around mechanically. He mentally cried when he raised his head and caught the gaze of pitiless, black orbs.

"Hmph," Reborn said as he ignored Kyoko's surprised face. "No-Good Tsuna, who said I'll let you lose?"

* * *

Tsuna's attention span was shot. He was completely jittery throughout the whole school day. It was almost a relief when the bell rang and a group of jeering boys came up to him.

"Whoa, you can't go home yet," a kendo member said with relish as he and his friends cornered Tsuna in the hall. "Captain Mochida is waiting for you in the dojo!"

**Main Quest Alert!**

**[Quest: Defeat the Kendo Monster]**

**A knightly duel to win back the princess' honour! Fight-o!**

**Completion Awarded: +600 EXP, +20 REP with Sasagawa Kyoko, +10 REP with Kurokawa Hana**

**Completion Failure: NONE**

**START!**

Tsuna barely held in a whimper as the crowd of boys literally _hoisted_ him into the air. He looked around desperately for help, but every other student in the hallway was studiously avoiding his gaze.

Tsuna's stomach dropped.

"Off to the dojo!" The boys laughed harshly as they whisked him away.

Tsuna was soon deposited on the floor of the dojo. Already, a huge crowd had gathered to watch the beat down. Tsuna swallowed bitterly as he recognized some people who he had thought were sympathetic to him. Everyone only wanted a good show. Even Kyoko and Hana were there, looking slightly upset.

"There you are, you stalker!" Mochida yelled as soon as he saw him. Tsuna flinched despite himself, feeling quite small at the cruel look on his bully's face.

Mochida grabbed his shinai and pointed it at a pale Tsuna. "God may forgive a piece of shit like you, but I won't! I shall smite you!"

Tsuna stood up wearily as Mochida continued his rant.

"Don't worry," the kendo captain said with a delighted look in his eyes. "It's an easy duel that even an idiot like you can understand."

Two kendo members approached him, dragging what seemed to be rigged armour and the shinai Tsuna was apparently supposed to use.

"You're a novice at kendo," Mochida said with a self-satisfied air. "So if you can get an ippon off me, then you win! If you can't, then I win!"

Tsuna hunched back in fear as his limbs trembled. He was going to lose for sure.

But ...

Tsuna's eyes glanced over to Kyoko. Worried Kyoko. Kyoko who was not smiling any more. Kyoko who was just like his mother, but was _frowning_.

Kyoko who definitely did not deserve being treated like this.

Tsuna frowned, back straightening as he bit his lower lip in frustration. He was scared, yes, but he didn't want to just give up. Tsuna knew he would regret it forever if he did.

Taking a deep breath, Tsuna stepped back to take the offered shinai ...

**' _Observe_ ' sensed dangerous presence!**

The teen blinked at the sudden notice and didn't even finish reading the window that popped up when―

_BANG!_

PainPainPain _Pain_.

A terrible throb erupted in his forehead (had he been _shot_?!) and Tsuna immediately crumpled backwards. Sad music floated into his ears as something bright blinked into existence and into his failing eyesight.

**HP: 0**

**... GAME OVER! ...**

**... GAME OVER! ...**

Did he ... die? Was Tsuna dead?

The sound from his surroundings ―laughs, jeering, worried mutterings― faded into the background as Tsuna stared unseeingly into the air.

Regret.

He regretted.

Tsuna was dead ... he was going to part from the world.

It was a waste.

He never got to thank Nana for being his caring mother.

He never got a chance to punch his 'father's' face for hiding everything from his family.

.

.

.

He never got to turn Kyoko's frown upside-down. If Tsuna had the will of the dying, he probably could've beaten Mochida.

If only ... if only ...

.

.

.

_No_.

Tsuna didn't want to die here.

No.

Tsuna wanted to try and defeat Mochida. He wanted to make Mochida apologize for all the things he said. He wanted to make Kyoko happy again!

NO!

Tsuna would do it. He was going to do it!

"NO MATTER WHAT, I WILL GET AN IPPON!"

**... GAME RESUMED! ...**

**DWM TIME: 04:59**

Roaring. That was all Tsuna could hear. Orange flames licked his hair and danced on his limbs as his clothes all but burned away. Absent-mindedly, Tsuna noticed that though his sports bra had disintegrated, the linen bandages he had wrapped around his chest did not.

_Ippon. Ippon. Ippon. Ippon. Ippon. Ippon. Ippon. Ippon. Ippon. Ippon. Ippon. Ippon. Ippon. Ippon. Ippon. Ippon._

His goal ran non-stop in his mind as if it was a recorder on replay. Tsuna could barely think through the haze of words blaring in his head. Looking up, Tsuna breathed in sharply as his eyes widened. Everything looked orange. It felt like he was looking through translucent orange plastic ...

What the heck happened to him?!

Taking a deep breath, Tsuna shoved his scrambled thoughts away as he whispered softly under his breath. "Menu."

**[Main Menu]**

**Status**

**Quests**

**Skills**

**Characters**

**Inventory**

**(CLOSE)**

Everything bleached away. Blinking in surprise as his mind, ears, and vision suddenly cleared, Tsuna quickly opened up his profile.

**[Status]**

**Name:** Sawada Tsunayoshi

**Class:** No-Good

**LV:** 3 (3650 EXP to next level)

**Affiliation:** Namimori

**HP:** 210

**FP:** 200

**STR:** 7 (+50%)

**VIT:** 8 (+50%)

**DEX:** 3 (+50%)

**INT:** 6 (+50%)

**LUK:** 3 (+50%)

**AGI:** 9 (+50%)

**Status: Unsealed Sky Flames LV 1** (+15% Harmonization, +5% Leadership, +5% increase in REP points), **Dying Will Mode** (50% increase in all stats), **?** (?)

**Point:** 0

**Sawada Tsunayoshi is a student of Namimori Middle School. She is often bullied and is nicknamed 'No-Good Tsuna' because of her sheer clumsiness. However, Tsuna has a interesting future in store for her ...**

**(CLOSE)**

Tsuna felt his mouth drop open in surprise. Unsealed Sky Flames? What the heck was that? And Dying Will Mode? What is this godly cheat and how can Tsuna keep it?

With such a big boost, even if Mochida was double Tsuna's level, the younger teen now had a chance of beating him!

**Warning: DWM TIME: 03:30 left.**

Tsuna jumped as a window popped up and immediately blanched when he read what was on it. Right. There was a clock that had popped up after he had gotten back up from the floor. Tsuna completely forgot about it!

"Close!" Tsuna immediately turned off his **Status** as he quietly bemoaned the time lost. What kind of stupid hack was only applicable for five minutes?

**DWM TIME: 03:21**

Immediately, the rushing of crackling air filled his ears as his vision became tinted with orange. Tsuna stepped forward to the bewildered and dazed Mochida, completely ignoring the offered armour and instead grabbed the shinai.

_Ippon. Ippon. Ippon. Ippon. Ippon. Ippon. Ippon. Ippon. Ippon. Ippon. Ippon. Ippon. Ippon. Ippon. Ippon. Ippon._

"Start!"

**DWM TIME: 03:14**

"UWOOOOOH!" Tsuna blurred. Wind rushed through his ears as Mochida blinked in confusion, a pale tint of red covering his cheeks. Tsuna appeared in front of the distracted boy and swung.

**DWM TIME: 03:10**

"Ack!" He almost took off the kendo captain's head. That seemed to snap the older boy out of whatever funk he had fallen into, and Mochida clumsily blocked Tsuna's next swing.

_Ippon. Ippon. Ippon. Ippon. Ippon. Ippon. Ippon. Ippon. Ippon. Ippon. Ippon. Ippon. Ippon. Ippon. Ippon. Ippon._

Tsuna jumped back slightly to give himself more room. His promise to himself, his resolve to win, everything made his body feel as if he was burning. Mochida blinked again, looking slightly nauseated, but Tsuna paid him no attention as he pivoted on his heel.

**DWM TIME: 03:03**

_Continuous Strike!_

**' _Continuous Strike_ ''s Level has risen by one!**

Tsuna unleashed a flurry of strikes on his senpai, his limbs moving quicker and more gracefully than Tsuna could have ever imagined. Though his sudden attack would have disarmed a normal person easily, Mochida clearly wasn't the kendo captain through chance alone. The older teen sweated profusely, but still managed to block all of Tsuna's strikes.

_Ippon. Ippon. Ippon. Ippon. Ippon. Ippon. Ippon. Ippon. Ippon. Ippon. Ippon. Ippon. Ippon. Ippon. Ippon. Ippon._

**DWM TIME: 02:52**

Tsuna growled, his mind completely overtaken by the repeated words flying through his head. He wasn't getting an ippon. He needed the ippon. He needed the ippon and _Tsuna would get it with his dying will_.

The orange flames spiked. And then suddenly Mochida was looking both pale and dazed again, his grip weakening on his shinai. Taking advantage of the older boy's momentary lapse in attention, Tsuna swung his shinai out once more, this time harshly disarming the teen.

"Gahhh!" Mochida grunted in surprise as his sword went flying.

**DWM TIME: 02:30**

_Ippon. Ippon. Ippon. Ippon. Ippon. Ippon. Ippon. Ippon. Ippon. Ippon. Ippon. Ippon. Ippon. Ippon. Ippon. Ippon._

With a roar, Tsuna leapt forward and knocked Mochida down, straddling the older boy as he lifted his hand. His flames burned around them, the heat rising as Tsuna sent his hand crashing down―

_Chop._

―And lightly bonked Mochida's headgear.

**DWM TIME: DONE**

Almost immediately, Tsuna felt his head clear as the flames that were surrounding him faded away. The roaring in his ears disappeared as his vision turned back to normal. A cold feeling settled into his muscles and Tsuna blinked tiredly as the entire crowd stared at them in astonishment.

Mochida ... still looked dazed. Come to think of it, the older boy had been extremely quiet and distracted during their battle. Did Reborn drug him or something?!

"WHOA!"

And then the crowd burst into noise.

"He ... No-Good Tsuna did it!"

"He got a Men!"

"Oh my gosh!"

"HOW!"

Tsuna blinked again in exhaustion. Everything was turning splotchy, and he was so tired ...

Something landed on his shoulder and Tsuna swayed at the sudden weight. Did someone throw something at him? But no. Whatever had landed on his body was soft and warm ...

Looking up with his rapidly tunnelling vision, Tsuna felt a shiver of apprehension when he locked eyes with a completely emotionless Reborn. The baby leaned closer to him.

"... You are a female," Reborn whispered flatly into his ear, the tone so assured that it wasn't even a question. Tsuna froze.

What?! How could Reborn have known? Nobody else was freaking out with him being half-nude, so Tsuna was quite sure his **' _Cross-dress_ '** skill was still in effect!

And then, before Tsuna could even say something, fatigue hit him like a speeding truck.

The last thing he saw before he slumped into darkness was a pair of beady and calculating black eyes.

* * *

**... Loading ...**

* * *

**Addition Special Event**

"Reborn ..." His student pleaded. Reborn completely let the rest of Tsuna's sentence go over his head as he stared at the boy unblinkingly.

Huge chocolate-coloured doe eyes peered at him. There was a wet sheen to the bright orbs, and Reborn could almost hear a choir singing in the background as Tsuna's red pouting lips quivered.

Was it even legal to look like ... like _that_?!

...

Wait a minute, were those sparkles Reborn was now seeing? Yes they were! Bright sparkles popped into existence as Tsuna jutted his chin out childishly. Reborn resisted the urge to check for Mist Flames. Apparently, the sparkling-at-will skill was something the future Vongola Tenth had inherited from his mother.

"..."

Thankfully, Tsuna ruined the mesmerizing illusion himself as he glanced away at the stairs. Blinking to clear his vision of those damn sparkles, Reborn took a look at Tsuna's body language and made an educated guess for what his student was whining about this time.

"... Don't even think about it," Reborn said, subtly waving a few of the more stubborn sparkles away. "And yes, you must face Mochida. A good Mafia Boss must never run away from challenges."

"Re _born_!" The child whined softly, looking down in dejection. There were still some bright splotches of light surrounding Tsuna even as a gloomy cloud materialized around the depressed teen.

...

Reborn made a mental note to buy some sunglasses later. Or maybe Leon could help?

* * *

**[Status]**

**Name:** Sawada Tsunayoshi

**Class:** No-Good

**LV:** 3 (3650 EXP to next level)

**Affiliation:** Namimori

**HP:** 210

**FP:** 200

**STR:** 7

**VIT:** 8

**DEX:** 3

**INT:** 6

**LUK:** 3

**AGI:** 9

**Status: Unsealed Sky Flames LV 1** (+15% Harmonization, +5% Leadership, +5% increase in REP points), **?** (?)

**Point:** 0

**Sawada Tsunayoshi is a student of Namimori Middle School. She is often bullied and is nicknamed 'No-Good Tsuna' because of her sheer clumsiness. However, Tsuna has a interesting future in store for her ...**

* * *

**[Skills]**

**_Bag Slap_** LV 1 (Active Skill); Bitch slap with your bag, hieeeee. EXP: 41.03%

**_Basic Cooking_** LV 10 (Active Skill); Make delicious basic meals; EXP: MAXED

**_Chef_** LV 1 (Active Skill); Cook like a certified chef; EXP: 26.05%

**_Continuous Strike_** LV 3 (Active Skill); Strike at an opponent continuously. Only applicable when a weapon is equipped. EXP: 12.02%

**_Cross-dress_** LV 2 (Active Skill); Create a subtle illusion to change yourself into the opposite gender; EXP: 75.51%

**_Dazzling Rays_** LV 1 (Active Skill); Smile your opponents into oblivion!; EXP: 00.21%

**_Endurance_** LV 4 (Passive Skill); Endure the _painnnnnn_. EXP: 11.31%

**_Moe_** LV 3 (Passive Skill); Charm people with your overwhelming cuteness; EXP: 13.22%

**_Observe_** LV 5 (Active Skill); Find target's information through observation; EXP: 33.25%

**_Punch_** LV 1 (Active Skill); Pow!; EXP: 41.32%

**_Reading_** LV 4 (Passive Skill); Reading skills; EXP: 93.40%

**_Writing_** LV 5 (Passive Skill); Writing skills; EXP: 83.26%

* * *

 

**\Reputation Levels/**

**Hibari Kyouya: Neutral―110/1000**

**Reborn: Neutral―110/1000**

**Sasagawa Ryohei: Neutral―200/1000**

**Sawada Nana: Friendly―655/1000**

**Yamamoto Takeshi: Neutral―970/1000**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omelet recipe was found online at realsimple.
> 
> If you want to find me to discuss headcanons, or offer me suggestions, you can also find me on tumblr! My username is Sakhyu. I would love to have people chat with me about my fics or KHR in general. Thanks~


	7. Memory Central and Apparent Seduction

**Main Quest: Part Daily Life**

**[? ? ? ?]**

.

.

.

Tsuna blinked.

One second ago, he was slumping to the ground in a dead faint after his match with Mochida. Now, he was floating in what seemed to be ... outer space? Tsuna gaped as he took a look around. Other than the _tremendously helpful_ window, a vast darkness was all he could see no matter how far he strained his eyes.

Where was he? Didn't he fall unconscious or something? Like, immediately after Reborn―

Er, right. Reborn. The baby now knew that he was physically a girl.

...

How the heck was Tsuna suppose to explain that to him?! Anyway, wasn't Reborn supposed to know that in the first place?

Or was there something else Tsuna wasn't aware about?

"... Ugh, you stupid game!" Tsuna groaned into his hands, truly fed up with what his life had become. "I don't even know if my backstory changed or something! Stupid Game Moderators, at least give me something to work on here!"

As if immediately answering Tsuna's complaints, the darkness around him flickered. Freezing in shock, Tsuna felt his mouth drop open in surprise when the darkness blinked on like a television to show a giant face-shot of ... himself.

Except this was younger version of himself.

"Hieeeeeee!" Tsuna yelped as the photo changed and short video clips of a toddler version of him started showing. Background music, soft and sweet like a baby's lullaby, even started to play. All in all, it felt as if Tsuna was watching an anime opening that starred―

" **Tsu-kun's Library** ," his own voice spoke up over the music.

―himself.

...

Was this supposed to serve as flashback central or something? Did the Game Moderators (if there was any) actually respond that quick?

"Currently, memories **number -6** and **number 1** are unlocked," his voice, but completely monotone, said again. Tsuna shivered; it was starting to get a bit creepy listening to himself talk like that.

And wait, what was memory number -6? Why were they even talking about negatives? Was it a fluke or a bug in the game?

... And wasn't that a scary thought? The possibility of having a bug or virus in his life?

Sighing softly, Tsuna took a deep breath to prepare himself for a possibly traumatizing experience. Bug or no bug, it wasn't like he had anything else to do while waiting for himself to wake up. And plus, any free information was good information, no matter how weird it might be.

"Play memory number negative six," Tsuna spoke aloud. Slowly, everything around him began to bleed away as new colours eased in. Closing his eyes to wait out the uncomfortable experience, Tsuna breathed in slowly to calm himself ...

Before he suddenly froze.

Wait.

If the Game Moderators responded so quickly when Tsuna complained about his backstory (or lack there-of) ...

... Were they only ignoring him when he yelled his other complaints before?!

* * *

Soft background music started to play again. Tsuna opened his eyes and was met with the sight of himself, sitting on his bed. Except this looked like his _real_ room, not the one female!Tsuna had.

Oh. Was that why this was memory number -6? Because it was a memory from when he was still physically male? From before his life flipped upside down?

... But then again, why would they play something Tsuna could already remember?

"Hmm ..." Memory-Tsuna mumbled softly as he flipped through what looked like a magazine. This Tsuna looked around eleven or twelve, a bit younger than he was right now. Suddenly, the boy stopped on a page and blinked.

Frowning, Tsuna leaned forward and skimmed the page Memory-Tsuna was on.

_'Top Ten Birthday Gifts For Great Mothers'. 'New 20XX Video Games'. 'My Transgender Daughter'. 'Residence or Apartments?' 'Don't Drink Chocolate Milk!' 'Japanese Athlete Wins First!'_

Honestly, it looked like one of those newspaper-like magazines with a whole lot of different topics. Nothing new, and certainly nothing Tsuna would normally read. In fact, Tsuna didn't remember reading something like this before.

So why was Memory-Tsuna so focused on that page? And where did that memory come from in the first place? Was it something that had really occurred before and Tsuna just happened to forget? After all, it had been a few years ...

But on the other hand, it could also be a memory that the game had made up ...

And then the soft music started to fade away. Straightening up, Tsuna frowned when the scene dimmed to black once more.

" **Tsu-kun's Library** ," his voice spoke up again. "Currently, memories **number -6** and **number 1** are unlocked."

Well, that first memory was certainly not helpful. It had been terribly short as well.

"Play memory number one," Tsuna said.

Now, hopefully this memory would give him more insight. Waiting for the memory to load, this time Tsuna opened his eyes to see a sobbing child on a younger Nana's lap.

"There, there," Nana comforted softly, looking quite upset herself. "Stop crying, it's okay."

The child seemed to only be five or six, and she was wearing a cute, white dress. Well, Tsuna guessed it was white. Currently, the dress was completely covered in what looked like blood and dirt.

Tsuna winced sympathetically. Did the child trip and fall? God knew how much times Tsuna did that when he was that age.

Stepping forward to get a closer look, Tsuna tilted his head in contemplation. The little girl had pretty brown locks that reached her waist. They were quite messy, and the top was even styled in a messy way that was reminiscent of Tsuna's own hairstyle―

Oh.

Wait.

"Don't cry, Tsu-chan," Nana said pleadingly as she rocked the distraught toddler back and forth.

...

Tsuna felt his mouth drop open. That cute little girl was him?!

... So positive numbered memories meant memories of female!Tsuna while the negative numbers meant memories of male!Tsuna ( **+1 INT!** )? Couldn't the stupid Game provide a guide for that or something? Come to think of it, there had been no tutorial as well...

"B-But Mama," Memory-Tsuna sobbed as she shifted around to show the back of her head. "Look what the m-mean girls did to m-me!"

Tsuna inhaled sharply as his stomach lurched in phantom anxiety.

Memory-Tsuna's pretty chocolate locks were covered in what looked like half-eaten _bubblegum_. The sticky blue substance ―perhaps it was blueberry flavoured?― was spread all over the top of her brown hair, matting the fluffy strands down effectively.

It looked horrible. Tsuna grimaced. Memory-Tsuna said something about mean girls, right?

It seemed like Tsuna was destined to be bullied no matter what gender he was.

"I-It's fine," Nana stuttered, even as tears started to well up in her own eyes. "It's only hair, Tsu-chan. We can go to the nice and pretty shop that gives you a lollipop after they cut your hair. Hair will grow back in no time, Tsu-chan."

Memory-Tsuna only hugged Nana and sobbed harder.

* * *

.

.

.

**You have slept in a bed at the infirmary! HP and FP are 90% restored.**

"... Mrhm ..."

Tsuna blinked open his eyes and slowly sat up. He still felt a bit tired and sore, but it didn't feel as bad as it did before Tsuna had fainted.

Stretching out his muscles a bit, Tsuna felt himself smiling in amusement at the two windows that seemed to have popped up during his fight with Mochida.

**Unsealed Sky Flames LV 1 is permanently unlocked!**

**Dying Will Mode is partially unlocked!**

... Partially unlocked? What the heck was that. Frowning, Tsuna quickly called up his menu before selecting his profile.

**[Status]**

**Name:** Sawada Tsunayoshi

**Class:** No-Good

**LV:** 3 (3650 EXP to next level)

**Affiliation:** Namimori

**HP:** 210

**FP:** 200

**STR:** 7

**VIT:** 8

**DEX:** 3

**INT:** 6

**LUK:** 3

**AGI:** 9

**Status: Unsealed Sky Flames LV 1** (+15% Harmonization, +5% Leadership, +5% increase in REP points), **?** (?)

**Point:** 0

**Sawada Tsunayoshi is a student of Namimori Middle School. She is often bullied and is nicknamed 'No-Good Tsuna' because of her sheer clumsiness. However, Tsuna has a interesting future in store for her ...**

**(CLOSE)**

Huh, **Dying Will Mode** was no longer part of his status. Instead, it had reverted back to a question mark. Was that why it was called partially unlocked?

**' _Observe_ ' sensed dangerous presence!**

"Hieeeee!" Tsuna shrieked when something (a tiny foot?!) collided with the back of his head. Rubbing his new bruise with a small pout, Tsuna blinked in surprise when Reborn hopped onto the spot in front of him.

"No-Good Tsuna," Reborn greeted, sounding slightly murderous and none too happy.

Tsuna cringed at the dark tone. In the short time Tsuna had to get to know the trigger-happy baby, Reborn had never sounded so angry.

"Um, hey Reborn," the teen said hesitantly. The gun-toting baby merely gave him an unimpressed look. Immediately, the filters for her mouth all but disappeared.

"Shouldn't you already know that I'm a girl?!" Tsuna blurted out in a panic, completely nervous because of the dark aura the baby was emitting. How could such an adorable baby look so terrifying?

Reborn tilted his fedora down to shadow his eyes. "The file about you I got from ... a certain idiot said you were male. I had no reason to doubt such basic information."

Tsuna stared in surprise, momentarily speechless. What kind of Mafia family didn't even know their potential heir's gender?

"Furthermore," Reborn said, giving Tsuna a calculating stare. "You were using Mist Flames to cloak yourself with an illusion. Perhaps you subconsciously learned it from your mother?"

Tsuna blinked, feeling quite out of his depth. What the heck was Mist Flames?

"That aside, however," Reborn continued, not giving a chance for Tsuna to ask any questions of his own. "Dame-Tsuna, why are you dressed as a boy?"

There it was. The question Tsuna had been waiting for. Tsuna opened his mouth, ready to shout to the world that he was a _boy_ , but ...

The words got stuck in his throat.

Tsuna blinked, feeling slightly confused with the revelation. For some reason, saying he was a boy felt just as wrong as saying he was a girl.

It was so strange ...

Why? Was it a game thing?

"... I don't feel comfortable going around dressed as a girl," Tsuna mumbled as a compromise. Reborn stared at him, black eyes assessing before the baby hummed contemplatively.

"Why do you ask?" Tsuna parroted the words, feeling rather curious and slightly hopeful. "Am I out of the Mafia boss running because I am a girl?"

Reborn scoffed. "Did you think you could get of this that easily, No-Good Tsuna? Gender means nothing to the Mafia. Ability does. In any case, Vongola had a wonderful female boss before."

Tsuna blinked, feeling rather exasperated. Why were equality and feminism so important _now_? When it worked _against_ Tsuna?

Suddenly, the door to the room slammed open. Jumping slightly in surprise, Tsuna looked over to see someone he had hoped he would never see again.

One Mochida Kensuke had just stormed into the room, face red with ―anger? Or was that embarrassment?

Tsuna internally sobbed. What did the senpai want now?!

(And where did Reborn go? He wasn't going to let Mochida kill the Vongola heir for humiliating him, was he?)

"Senpai," a voice drawled out sarcastically as a dark haired girl and the female school idol walked in after him. "Don't be so _impatient_ now, will you?"

Mochida snarled wordlessly at Hana before turning back to Tsuna. At the blatant stare, Tsuna fought the urge to jump out of his comfy bed and throw himself out of the window.

"Sawada," Mochida started speaking even as he ground his teeth together. Tsuna blinked in confusion as he pulled his covers up a bit in a childish attempt to try and protect himself. Since when did Mochida call him _Sawada_? Hadn't it always been No-Good Tsuna?

"Sawada," Mochida repeated before ... _bowing_.

...

Tsuna gaped in pure bewilderment even as Mochida continued to speak. "I ... apologize for the accusations I made against you."

The older teen righted himself before looking away again, his face tomato red. Tsuna felt his jaw dropping down even further.

Was the boy _blushing_?! From _embarrassment_?

Wow. Did Tsuna miss something when he was unconscious? Or maybe he woke up in an alternate world?

"I-It's fine," Tsuna stuttered out, feeling a bit unbalanced. And then he paused as he reorganized his thoughts, especially the ones he had during Mochida's and his fight.

Wait.

No, it wasn't fine. After all, Mochida was completely apologizing to the wrong person!

Looking up shyly, Tsuna voiced his thoughts. "I-If anything, I think you should apologize to Sasagawa-san and Kurokawa-san, not me."

Everyone in the room blinked. Mochida's face reddened again, this time in anger as he glanced at Hana who was practically radiating smugness, but the older teen capitulated after a look at Tsuna's stubborn face.

"I apologize, Sasagawa-san, Kurokawa-san," Mochida repeated his apology as he bowed again.

Kyoko smiled sweetly even as Hana snorted. "It's fine, Mochida-senpai!"

**Main Quest Completed!**

**[Quest: Defeat the Kendo Monster]**

**A knightly duel to win back the princess' honour! Fight-o!**

**Completion Awarded: +600 EXP, +20 REP (+5%) with Sasagawa Kyoko, +10 REP (+5%) with Kurokawa Hana**

**Bonus Award: +400 EXP (+200 EXP for every minute left on DWM timer), +500 (+5%) REP with Mochida Kensuke**

Tsuna tried to not smile at the window that greeted his screen. So making Mochida apologize to Kyoko was part of the quest too, huh? No wonder he didn't receive the quest completion window after he had won the duel.

And wow! He just got a bunch of EXP and REP points (500 points with Mochida?! Whoa!) for that one quest. Did all Main Quests pay such good rewards?

"Hmph," Hana said as she hoist her bag onto her shoulder. "I should get going."

Tsuna blinked in surprise. "Oh! Ah, right, thank you for waiting for me to wake up ... how long was I unconscious for anyway?"

Mochida huffed, crossing his arms and looking away. "Around twenty minutes."

"I should be going too," Kyoko said, looking a bit apologetic. "Tsuna-kun, thank you for everything and I hope you feel better soon!"

"Thank you Sasagawa-san, Kurokawa-san!" Tsuna replied with a big smile. After waving the two best friends off, Tsuna pulled his surprisingly comfy covers off before planting his feet on the ground and standing up.

Er. Correction. He _attempted_ to stand up.

Yelping at the sudden weakness in his knees, Tsuna's legs crumpled and the teen resigned himself with another meeting with the good ole' floor. Instead of doing just that, however, someone grabbed him and pulled him up.

...

Awkward pause.

Tsuna internally screamed, having a good idea who his saviour was. As much as the teen didn't want to look up, the other seemed content to let Tsuna make the first move.

So he did.

Eyes trailing upward, Tsuna took in the rumpled school uniform and the haphazardly slung backpack, before finally coming to a stop at the dark orbs of a disgruntled Mochida.

"..."

"..."

"... Hieeeee!"

* * *

"Y-You really don't have to do-do _this_ , Mochida-senpai!" Tsuna whimpered slightly, even as he tightened his arms around a slim neck.

The older boy grunted before he rolled his eyes. "Like you could get home yourself. You still can't stand up."

' _This_ ' referred to Tsuna's current mode of transportation. AKA, piggy-back ride home via his old bully who had been trying to beat him up not even an hour ago.

... Yeah. Tsuna had no idea how it came to this either. After all, where was Mochida's antagonistic remarks and actions? Where was the anger from the humiliation he must have felt?

Come to think of it, Tsuna had probably dealt a huge blow to Mochida's reputation. The older boy used to be the popular kendo captain. But now that he had been defeated by _No-Good Tsuna_ at _his_ own sport, Mochida would most likely be taunted and ridiculed.

Tsuna remembered the harsh words and the cruel taunts. He remembered the pain and the feeling of helplessness. Children were cruel and he would not wish that hell onto anybody.

"Mochida-senpai ... I'm sorry," Tsuna whispered quietly as he hid his face on his senpai's back. Said senpai paused slightly before he continued to walk nonchalantly.

"... _You're_ sorry?" Mochida asked, sounding slightly incredulous. "Why are _you_ apologizing?"

Humans were cruel. Always, always cruel, before they were ever kind.

Tsuna sighed, unsure how to explain. "I just am."

The older boy did not deign that with a reply. Instead, they were plunged into a comfortable silence. Tsuna was okay with that though, content with relaxing into the warm back and letting his thoughts drift.

.

.

.

"... ada?"

"Ah, I'm up, I'm up!" Tsuna jolted upward, flailing slightly even as the boy carrying him swore. Luckily, Mochida had a tight grip on him so he did not have that belated meeting with the ground.

The older boy set him onto his feet, steadying him slightly when he swayed. "We're here."

Tsuna blinked before looking up. Lo and behold, he was standing in front of his house.

"A-Ah, thank you senpai!" Tsuna stammered, feeling rather embarrassed at his lack of attention. He almost drifted off to sleep there! It was a good thing his senpai wasn't kidnapping him to beat him up for revenge or something.

Mochida grunted, looking away again with a pale tint of red to his cheeks.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sawada," Mochida said instead of responding to Tsuna's words of gratitude, before walking off at a brisk pace.

"..." Tsuna blinked, feeling slightly bemused. Mochida, for an ex-bully, really wasn't all that bad.

And then Tsuna was once again chased out of his thoughts with the appearance of glowing windows.

**_Mochida Kensuke_ has permanently joined your subsidiary party as an active-combat player.**

**Achievement: First Party Member!**

**+20% REP gain for the next 48 hours**

Tsuna blinked as his mouth dropped open in shock. Subsidiary party? What was that? And you could make a party in this game?

No, wait, before that. _Mochida_ was in his party?

Tsuna buried his face into his hands and lamented the end of his semi-normal life.

* * *

"Hmm," Reborn hummed as Tsuna collapsed onto his comfy bad. "Good job, No-Good Tsuna."

The teen froze. Reborn never praised people. Never. Plus, the baby sounded way too gleeful to be truly praising someone.

"... What?" Tsuna asked warily as he propped his head up to stare at the mini hitman.

Reborn smirked. "Congratulations on finding your first Family member."

Tsuna blinked, confused with Reborn's response until the spinning wheels in his head finally clicked. "What?! No, Reborn! Mochida isn't going to join my Mafia Family!"

The baby only looked at him indulgently, a smirk on his face.

"Take responsibility, No-Good Tsuna. You were the one who seduced him." Reborn retorted, looking quite pleased at the fact.

...

Tsuna mentally wept even as he fought to keep himself from screeching. "When did I do that?!"

"Oh, you weren't even aware of it yourself?" Now Reborn just looked plain amused. "Sky Attraction is really such a lovely thing."

Tsuna blinked. The heck was Sky Attraction? And ―wait a minute! He needed to ask the important questions first. After all, Reborn still hadn't explained what had happened to him during his match yet. And Tsuna damn deserved an explanation, after he was _shot_ at school!

"Reborn," Tsuna said slowly, his flustered look disappearing for a serious one to replace it. "A ... A bullet. I was shot in the head, wasn't I?"

The baby paused before jumping up to sit on his bed.

"Yes," And suddenly Reborn was holding a glinting bullet to Tsuna's face. "This is the Dying Will Bullet. A person that is shot with this bullet will resurrect with their Dying Will after dying. The Dying Will time lasts only five minutes; after that time you revert back to normal."

"... What?" Tsuna stared, trying to make his mind compute. Bullets that killed you and brought you back to life? Was he in a video game or was he in a shounen manga or something?

Reborn huffed, looking annoyed Tsuna didn't grasp the idea of _bullets that didn't kill yet_. "Your Dying Will is based on what you were regretting when you died."

Tsuna paused, thinking over the nonsense the baby had just sprouted in his head. Immediately, he blinked when he realized something.

"What ... What if I wasn't regretting anything?"

Reborn stared at him, black eyes glinting and chubby baby face motionless. Tsuna held the gaze, feeling a rush of both fear and safety before the baby was turning away.

"Hmph, I'm an assassin, what do you expect?"

"..." Tsuna fought the urge to cry. Didn't that mean he almost died? Then again, death by bullet sounded much less crazy than death by colourful jelly slimes ...

"Dying Will means your body is in a state where all your safety switches are off. So in exchange for risking your life by breaking your limits, you can harness amazing strengths," Reborn smirked, twirling the shiny bullet once again. "It is a bullet passed down exclusively in the Vongola family."

Tsuna stared. "I ... see."

No, Tsuna did not see. What was the point of creating bullets that didn't kill but brought someone back to life at their full potential? And the blood-thirsty _Mafia_ was the ones who created this?

...

Now Tsuna was fighting the urge to take notes. Though he was definitely not someone who was scholarly and rarely took notes in class, background information for this game was definitely something useful. Plus, Tsuna wasn't all that sure that Reborn would be willing to repeat everything for him again next time.

"Hmph," Reborn huffed as he jumped onto his hammock, somehow managing to change into his pyjamas without Tsuna even realizing. "In any case, you don't need to know the mechanics behind it. Now, turn off the lights. It's time for my nap."

A snot bubble appeared immediately when the baby's head touched his pillow. Tsuna stared, feeling rather speechless at how quickly Reborn had fallen asleep, and with his eyes open too.

Sighing, Tsuna walked over to turn off the lights before closing his bedroom door and making his way to the kitchen. After suffering so many mental traumas, Tsuna could allow himself to gorge on a few yummy snacks. Nana was home as well, so maybe Tsuna could help her make dinner ...

"Wait," Tsuna stopped in his tracks, a thought finally making its belated entrance in his head. It was a sad testament to how weird his life had become since Tsuna didn't even think much about it till now.

"... I still don't know why my clothes disappeared! _Reborn_!"

* * *

"The Mafia boss ... A leader who rules a criminal organization. Able to move a number of trusted members with one hand, willing to risk even his life for the family. Surrounded by the respect and admiration for all, seen as a hero by the children of the slums ..."

**' _Reading_ ''s Level has risen by 1!**

Tsuna twitched.

He wasn't sure if it was because of the cheesy and over dramatised words of the book, or if it was because of the gun that was pointed at his head. Maybe it was even because of the glowing window that was blocking his view of the book. Take your pick.

"Oh, is that right?" Reborn asked cheekily with a grin.

Tsuna pouted. "You're the one forcing me to read this!" He hadn't even made breakfast yet or his lunch, and if he didn't get moving he'll probably be late for school. Once again, Tsuna slept like the dead the day before, and for the first time in forever (since he got cursed to see floating windows), Tsuna slept for more than five hours.

... Hopefully his mother would have made him something.

"Read it every morning," Reborn said as he pointed his gun away. "Because you will be the one who would become Vongola's Tenth Generation boss."

Tsuna resisted the urge to smack his face into the wall. Stupid game, why couldn't he be an NPC who gave out the quests or something? That way, Tsuna could laugh at all the poor players who got absurd missions. Tsuna didn't want to be the protagonist who had to do those quests himself.

And he really, _really_ didn't want to become a Mafia boss!

"Don't worry," Reborn said as he bent down to open a small box. "I'll be there with you to oversee your training, every step of the way."

And then Reborn pulled a giant rifle (that was taller than him!) and a bunch of other grenades and guns out of the small box.

"..."

Tsuna buried his face into his head. He was really worried!

* * *

Going to school was a rather new experience. For one, nobody was snickering or laughing at him anyone. In any case, other than a few freaked out students, everyone else seemed to even respect Tsuna.

In other words, the world had completely flipped upside down.

"Hmph," Reborn grunted as he hopped onto his hair. "Shouldn't you be happy with your new reputation?"

Tsuna blinked and gnawed gently on his lip. That was true; he should be happy. And he was. But even so, all the positive attention directed at him felt quite nerve-wracking.

"Sawadaaaa!"

Tsuna blinked again and stopped walking. Turning around, he was quite surprised to see a classmate of his rush down the hall. Did the boy need something?

"Mo-Morning," Tsuna stammered, not used to speaking to someone in school. The boy ignored his greeting to clap his hands together and bow his head.

"Um, I need to ask a favour from you!" His classmate shouted.

Tsuna felt some unease. When was the last time someone had asked a favour from him? In addition, students were already stopping in the halls to eavesdrop, eager to see what would happen to No-Good Tsuna this time.

"Huh? A favour from me?" Tsuna asked, deciding to give his fellow classmate a chance. The other boy nodded desperately.

"The volleyball tournament is today but we are short a member," he explained. "So, I want you to play!"

Tsuna's eyes widened. "M-Me?"

"You seriously looked amazing when you beat Mochida-senpai!" The boy grinned. "So lend us that strength!"

Tsuna felt almost touched. Not.

"Er ... But that was ..."

**Main Quest Alert!**

**[Quest: Volley Troubles]**

**Serve! Volley! SPIKE! Help your classmates and win the game!**

**Completion Awarded: +800 EXP, +3 DEX, +1 AGI**

**Completion Failure: NONE**

**[Y/** N **]**

"..."

Unable to help it, Tsuna ignored his enthusiastic classmate to bury his face into his arms and scream. A Main Quest? Why a _main quest_?

What the heck did volleyball even have to do with becoming a Mafia boss?!

* * *

**... Loading ...**

* * *

**Additional Special Event**

Okay.

Tsuna was going to do it.

Sneakily, he crept out from the corner and made his way to a sleeping Leon. Bending down to take a closer look, Tsuna tried to see if they was anything abnormal with his target.

...

Nope. He looked as green and healthy as always. Completely not like something that could turn into a hammer.

Biting his lip to stop himself from pouting, Tsuna took in a deep breath to ready himself for the truth. He was ready to do it. To know Leon's secret ...

"Observe," Tsuna whispered under his breath. This was it, the moment of truth ... !

**Leon**

**The magical chameleon of Reborn. He can create Dying Will Bullets and is even known to have birthed a turtle.**

**? ? ? ?**

Tsuna felt his jaw drop. What the heck? Magical? So instead of cute, magical familiars, the world moved on and decided to have magical _chameleons_? But wait, following that train of thought, did that mean Reborn was a magical girl or something?

(Tsuna found a bunch of shoujo manga hidden under his bed. He was bored. 'Nuff said.)

Plus, how does a chameleon give birth to a turtle?! And, wasn't Leon male?

"... No-Good Tsuna, why are you looking at Leon so intently?" A voice behind him drawled. Tsuna jumped and whirled around.

"HIEEEEEE! Reborn!" The teen yelped at seeing his hitman in all his baby glory. Flustered and nervous, Tsuna blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

"Reborn! Are you a _magical girl_!?"

"..."

* * *

**[Status]**

**Name:** Sawada Tsunayoshi

**Class:** No-Good

**LV:** 3 (2650 EXP to next level)

**Affiliation:** Namimori

**HP:** 210

**FP:** 200

**STR:** 7

**VIT:** 8

**DEX:** 3

**INT:** 7

**LUK:** 3

**AGI:** 9

**Status: Unsealed Sky Flames LV 1** (+15% Harmonization, +5% Leadership, +5% increase in REP points), **?** (?)

**Point:** 0

**Sawada Tsunayoshi is a student of Namimori Middle School. She is often bullied and is nicknamed 'No-Good Tsuna' because of her sheer clumsiness. However, Tsuna has a interesting future in store for her ...**

* * *

**[Skills]**

**_Bag Slap_** LV 1 (Active Skill); Bitch slap with your bag, hieeeee. EXP: 41.03%

**_Basic Cooking_** LV 10 (Active Skill); Make delicious basic meals; EXP: MAXED

**_Chef_** LV 1 (Active Skill); Cook like a certified chef; EXP: 26.05%

**_Continuous Strike_** LV 3 (Active Skill); Strike at an opponent continuously. Only applicable when a weapon is equipped. EXP: 12.02%

**_Cross-dress_** LV 2 (Active Skill); Create a subtle illusion to change yourself into the opposite gender; EXP: 75.51%

**_Dazzling Rays_** LV 1 (Active Skill); Smile your opponents into oblivion!; EXP: 00.21%

**_Endurance_** LV 4 (Passive Skill); Endure the _painnnnnn_. EXP: 11.31%

**_Moe_** LV 3 (Passive Skill); Charm people with your overwhelming cuteness; EXP: 13.22%

**_Observe_** LV 5 (Active Skill); Find target's information through observation; EXP: 82.51%

**_Punch_** LV 1 (Active Skill); Pow!; EXP: 41.32%

**_Reading_** LV 5 (Passive Skill); Reading skills; EXP: 21.00%

**_Writing_** LV 5 (Passive Skill); Writing skills; EXP: 83.26%

* * *

**\Reputation Levels/**

**Hibari Kyouya: Neutral―110/1000**

**Kurokawa Hana: Neutral―110/1000**

**Mochida Kensuke: Neutral―525/1000**

**Reborn: Neutral―110/1000**

**Sasagawa Kyoko: Neutral―121/1000**

**Sasagawa Ryohei: Neutral―200/1000**

**Sawada Nana: Friendly―655/1000**

**Yamamoto Takeshi: Neutral―970/1000**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional Special Event was inspired by SilverMarkings at Fanfiction, thank you very much!


	8. To Acquire A Guard Dog

**Main Quest: Part Daily Life**

_FWEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!_

And just like that, the volleyball game was finished. Almost immediately, another glowing window popped up as Tsuna fought the urge to sink to his knees in total relief.

**Main Quest Completed!**

**[Quest: Volley Troubles]**

**Serve! Volley! SPIKE! Help your classmates and win the game!**

**Completion Awarded: +800 EXP, +3 DEX, +1 AGI**

Tsuna sighed softly as the people around him cheered with undiluted joy. It was done; it was finally over. His classmate's volleyball game went quite smoothly despite his beginning hiccups and with the help of more Dying Will Bullets, Tsuna somehow managed to help them win.

Shuffling to the side inconspicuously, Tsuna quietly made his way toward the gym doors. Quickly pinpointing his poor, discarded bag, Tsuna swung it over his shoulder as he snuck out of the noisy school. It was chaotically loud and Tsuna could even hear the happy screams from outside the building! Why Hibari hadn't 'bit them all to death' yet was a true mystery.

Pausing as he finally got away from all the commotion, Tsuna closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. It was a nice day. The sun shone brightly on his face as a gentle breeze combed his messy hair. Tsuna relished the sweet feeling before he reluctantly broke the peaceful atmosphere.

"Menu."

And voilà, the picturesque scene from before immediately faded to a hospital white.

**[Main Menu]**

**Status**

**Quests**

**Skills**

**Characters**

**Inventory**

**(CLOSE)**

Despite the unnervingly blank background, Tsuna relaxed, feeling slightly more at ease when he knew that nobody (namely a certain baby named Reborn) would be able to interrupt him.

"Status," he said, quite eager to see how the rewards from his second main quest had contributed to his profile.

**[Status]**

**Name:** Sawada Tsunayoshi

**Class:** No-Good

**LV:** 3 (1850 EXP to next level)

**Affiliation:** Namimori

**HP:** 210

**FP:** 200

**STR:** 7

**VIT:** 8

**DEX:** 6

**INT:** 7

**LUK:** 3

**AGI:** 10

**Status: Unsealed Sky Flames LV 1** (+15% Harmonization, +5% Leadership, TEMP +25% increase in REP points), **?** (?)

**Point:** 0

**Sawada Tsunayoshi is a student of Namimori Middle School. She is often bullied and is nicknamed 'No-Good Tsuna' because of her sheer clumsiness. However, Tsuna has a interesting future in store for her ...**

**(CLOSE)**

Tsuna beamed as he closed his Status page and felt the world return to normal. Despite the volleyball game contributing absolutely nothing to the main plot, at least the quest had paid well! He was getting closer and closer to finally clearing level three.

Which, granted, was pretty pathetic compared to everyone else, but hey, baby steps right?

Rushing home, Tsuna opened his door and yelled out a quick greeting to his mother before climbing the stairs. Weary after a long day of school and strenuous activity, Tsuna pried open his door before―

' _ **Observe**_ ' **sensed dangerous presence!**

―barely ducking a flying baby.

...

"HIEEEEEE!"

Unable to hold in his trademark shriek, Tsuna flailed widely and landed onto his butt in a crumpled heap.

"Hmph," Reborn said, looking slightly disappointed (the sadist!) that Tsuna had somehow managed to dodge him. "No-Good Tsuna, you're late."

Tsuna stared incredulously at the tiny baby as his palms smarted slightly (note to self: buy a fluffy carpet for his room; this was starting to look like an ongoing thing). He had literally sprinted home after the volleyball game, so how could Reborn say he was late?

"Stop looking so stupid, No-Good Tsuna," Reborn reprimanded, looking happier and smug even as he did so. "A Mafia boss should be ready to deny any and all accusations."

Tsuna blinked, mind officially baffled. Was ... was Reborn _teasing_ him? Or ... was he trying to teach him something? Tsuna could never tell what was going on in the mind of the cheeky and self-proclaimed tutor baby.

But that reminded him; Reborn had been the one who had helped him during his volleyball quest. Sure, the Dying Will Bullets had burned his poor clothes to ashes again (thank god Tsuna wore bindings and had the help of his **Cross-dress** skill), but the baby _did_ help him win. So technically, Tsuna should express his appreciation, right?

Uh. _Right_. Maybe. If only so his mother wouldn't put him in remedial manners training if she ever found out what shenanigans he had been up to lately.

"Umm, R-Reborn," Tsuna started hesitantly as his tutor quieted. The teen stared down at his _fascinating_ feet before he sucked up every last shred of courage in his pathetic body and looked up with a shy smile, holding the scary baby's gaze. "Thank you for helping me today."

Strained silence. Tsuna forced himself to stay still under the unwavering black eyes before the tension in the air suddenly dissipated.

Reborn snorted. "... No-Good Tsuna, Mafia bosses don't thank their subordinates. Not that I'll ever be _your_ subordinate, of course."

Tsuna smiled. Right.

* * *

.

.

.

Wrong. Wrong, wrong, _wrong_. What horrors did Tsuna even commit in his past life to deserve something like this?!

' _ **Observe**_ ' **sensed dangerous presence!**

' _ **Observe**_ ' **sensed dangerous presence!**

' _ **Observe**_ ' **sensed dangerous presence!**

_**'Observe''** _ **s Level has risen by 1!**

Tsuna fought the urge to cringe pathetically as the boy standing at the front of the classroom glared at him like he was the root to all his problems ... Or as if Tsuna was his dirty and smelly wet sock. It was really unfair! He didn't even know the guy yet, so Tsuna was sure he didn't do anything offending to the boy.

"... We have a new transfer student who had been studying overseas in Italy ..."

"Psst, hey, isn't he hot?"

"Ah, he's come back to his homeland!"

Already, the girls in the classroom were whispering amongst themselves as they swooned over the new 'eye-candy'. Fangirls, and even a few fanboys, were gesturing to the new student and each other as their eyes glinted maniacally. Tsuna would have felt sorry for the silver-haired boy had the teen not looked as if he wanted to throw Tsuna out the window.

Hey, wait a minute. Wasn't Italy Reborn's homeland? And more importantly, the home to the _Mafia_?

**+1 INT!**

... Well, that was as good of an answer as any. Oh, Tsuna was so screwed.

"Please welcome Gokudera Hayato ... Gokudera-kun, your seat is over― Gokudera-kun?"

' _ **Observe**_ ' **sensed dangerous presence!**

"Hieee!" With growing dread, Tsuna looked up to see the new transfer student stalking over to his seat. Everybody quieted down, looking interested in the new development.

Two seconds later, and his poor desk went flying.

_CRASH!_

"... He has to be a gangster ..."

"...It's numbing, not scary ..."

"...But that's what's good―!"

"Looks like we've decided on forming a fanclub!"

Tsuna fought the urge to mourn his normal days as all his books and pencils went tumbling to the ground. Of course, it just _had_ to be Reborn's fault. Tsuna would bet his entire bookcase of manga on it. After all, his self-proclaimed tutor was already starting to become the catalyst to all of Tsuna's problems.

... In any case, Tsuna had thanked the sadistic baby way too soon.

(And as Tsuna scrambled fretfully to pick up his fallen belongings, he failed to notice how a certain baseball player's eyes dimmed at the incident while a sweet brunette's smile faltered before disappearing ... after all, nobody cared about _No-Good Tsuna_ , right?)

* * *

"God, what is _up_ with that transfer?" Tsuna muttered to himself softly, ready to jump out of the window himself by that point. Tsuna swore he could feel someone burning holes at the back of his head during the entire day. It was almost as unnerving as the antics of oblivious Fairy-Kyoko!

' _ **Observe**_ ' **sensed dangerous presence!**

Freezing, Tsuna barely managed to duck to the left as three older boys almost crashed into him. Immediately, the one on the right fell to the ground whilst dramatically clutching his arm.

"Ouch, you brat. I might have broken something ..." The older teen stared at him maliciously even as his other two groupies cracked their knuckles, probably so they could look even more intimidating.

Tsuna ... stared. He hadn't even touched the guy at all! Heck, he didn't know any of them. Did these rowdy seniors really want to beat him up that badly? Or maybe his reputation as No-Good Tsuna preceded him, and now he was the go-to punching bag of Namimori?

Suddenly, a window popped up in front of him.

**Daily Quest Alert!**

**[Quest: Bully Dilly Dallies]**

**Teach those bullies a lesson and stop them from bullying others!**

**Completion Awarded: +200 EXP**

**Completion Failure: -10% HP for 48 hours**

**[Y/N]**

Hmm, honestly, the results weren't really worth getting into a fight. Unlike the fight with Mochida - with all the high stakes. Tsuna bit his lower lip, contemplating his options as he eyed the smirking seniors. Sighing softly, Tsuna muttered a quiet 'Observe' under his breath.

If falling into that dungeon had taught him anything, it was to not rush into things blindly. And good thing he didn't. What appeared ended up making Tsuna's mind.

**{Bully #1; LV 8}**

**{Bully #2; LV 6}**

**{Bully #3; LV 9}**

Yeah, beating Mochida was already miraculous enough, so Tsuna really didn't think he could take down _three_ bullies with even higher levels than the kendo captain. Though he didn't like letting people bully other kids, Tsuna wasn't stupid enough to try and be a hero when he didn't have the abilities to.

Maybe he could take the quest once his level was high enough. After all, it _was_ a daily quest.

But for now ...

"No," Tsuna whispered under his breath. At Tsuna's refusal to do the quest, the glowing window immediately dimmed before disappearing. Suddenly, Tsuna's limbs froze (had he just triggered a cut-scene?!) before his body began moving without his permission.

Whoa. If this was what happened when he refused a quest, Tsuna would try to never refuse one ever again! It was so creepy; he couldn't even control his own mouth anymore!

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!"

Mentally cringing at the downright pathetic words, Tsuna felt himself sprint out of the corridor and all the way downstairs, before he burst through the doors and leaned against the school wall.

Whatever that compelled him to move like demons were at his heels in the cut-scene was suddenly gone as Tsuna doubled over, breathing hard. He didn't think he had ever run that fast before. Actually, he hadn't even known he had the ability to move so quickly. It would have made dodging bullies before much easier!

But of course, that was when the real trouble came bulldozing toward him.

' _ **Observe**_ ' **sensed dangerous presence!**

' _ **Observe**_ ' **sensed dangerous presence!**

"Tch," someone said disdainfully, his voice tinged with barely-suppressed anger. "Your cowardice is an eyesore."

Tsuna froze. Slowly, he raised his head to see the _wonderful_ sight of the back of the new transfer student.

Oh, great. Another person who was looking for a chance to beat him up.

... But maybe Tsuna was just jumping to conclusions? Sure, the silver-head looked quite scary despite his pretty feminine features, but maybe that was just how he looked? Hibari's second in command was quite nice despite his gangster face!

Yeah! Tsuna couldn't be that unlucky, right? Mustering up a small smile in an attempt to imitate Kyoko's, Tsuna looked up. "Hi! You ... You're the new transfer student!"

"..."

The silver-haired (dyed?) boy said nothing as he raised his arm and opened his lighter. The move looked oddly aggressive. Tsuna felt cold sweat gather on the back of his neck as he tried to inch away. "Um, I'll be leaving now ..."

Smoke wafted around him, almost as if it was caging him to the situation. Tsuna nervously shifted as the transfer student started talking once more, voice low and almost a growl. "If a pinprick like you becomes the tenth boss, the Vongola family is finished."

Tsuna fought the urge to sweat-drop. Yeahhh ... he was definitely not jumping to conclusions. "Huh?"

"I refuse to accept it. _I'm_ the one who's fit to be the Tenth!" The transfer student finally whipped around, face as black as the espresso coffee Tsuna made for Reborn in the mornings. His green eyes flashed angrily as he took a menacing step forward.

Tsuna flinched back. "W-What am I supposed to do about that?!" _It's my stupid main quest! Do you think I want to become a Mafia Boss?!_

"I've been watching you since the volleyball tournament," the taller boy scoffed as he thrust his hands into his pockets. Tsuna fought the hysterical urge to cry; did the boy just admit to stalking him? "But it's a waste of time to further evaluate a weakling like you."

Suddenly, the transfer student whipped out ... _dynamite_?! Tsuna squeaked. Okay, Hibari was going to kill him, regardless of the fact that the poor transfer student didn't know any better. And knowing Tsuna's luck (or more specifically, his lack thereof), he would be dragged into the 'bite-to-death' too!

"You're a nuisance," dead-boy-walking said, blissfully unaware of his upcoming death. Tsuna sweated some more. "So DIE RIGHT HERE!"

The transfer student jammed his lit cigarette into the wicks of two dynamites. Without further ado, he casually tossed the lit dynamite at ... Tsuna.

...

Oh, great. Death by dynamites or death by Hibari?

...

Actually, dynamites might be the better option. It would definitely be less messier.

But geez, the dynamites were taking a lot of time to blow him into smithereens. Tsuna even managed to compare his potential deaths, and he still wasn't dead yet? Looking up to take stock of the weird situation, Tsuna froze.

Wait.

Time seemed to slow down as the weapons of mass destruction neared him. Ah, no, time actually slowed down. Tsuna blinked in confusion as everything slowed to a screeching stop, with the dynamite floating a few feet from his face and upturning all the laws of physics.

...

Tsuna massaged his forehead. Just what was his life?

And then a window popped up.

"..."

**Main Quest Alert**

**[Quest: Conquer The Storm]**

**Struggle against the bursts of anger and the rage against the Sky. Reach the eye of the storm and start anew!**

**Completion Awarded: +1000 EXP**

**Completion Failure: NONE**

**[Y/** N **]**

Tsuna carefully read the quest before introducing his poor face to his palm. Really, who was the one who wrote these things? What kind of cheesy descriptions was that? And pfft, they didn't even give him the chance to refuse this crazy quest. Why would they even give him the illusion of choice?

Sighing, Tsuna took in a few more deep breaths to steady himself before uttering the dreaded 'yes'. As much as he wanted to stay in the weird time freeze instead of dealing with the current situation, he would have to deal with it sometime. Might as well do it sooner than later, right?

' _ **Observe**_ ' **sensed dangerous presence!**

The laws of physics reasserted themselves as the dynamite continued their arc towards him. Suddenly, harsh cracks resonated through the air before the dynamite fell harmlessly around his feet.

"Tch," transfer student said even as he warily appraised the newcomer.

"Ciaossu!"

Finding some room and time to breathe again, Tsuna turned his head to examine his opponent. Like what had happened with Mochida, a window had replaced the question mark that used to float around the Italian's head.

**{Gokudera Hayato; LV 8}**

... Was Tsuna in a video game or a shounen anime? Why were the antagonists steadily getting more and more powerful? Where were _Tsuna's_ power-ups?!

"You came earlier than I expected, Gokudera Hayato," Reborn said with his usual cute grin. Tsuna fought against his mini mental breakdown (and he had once thought _Mochida_ and his level six were hard to beat!) as he managed to stammer out a question that would hopefully tell him what the heck was happening.

"Eh? You ... You _know_ each other?"

Reborn swung his little legs around as he shifted on the window sill. "Yeah, he's a member of the family that I called over from Italy."

_Wow._ Gokudera was in the Mafia? Just shocking. Tsuna would have _never_ guessed.

"Though it's my first time meeting him as well," Reborn continued.

Finished with sorting through his chaotic thoughts, Tsuna looked up to gaze into the eyes of his tutor. This time, his voice was steady. "Are you betraying me, Reborn?"

For a split second, Reborn stared right back at him, hard black eyes thoughtful. But then the moment passed, and Tsuna was left looking down at the barrel of Reborn's gun. "That's wrong, No-Good Tsuna. I'm telling you to fight."

Gokudera, probably out of patience, appeared in front of Tsuna as he grabbed handfuls of dynamite. Sweating nervously, Tsuna just-barely dodged the resulting explosion as pinging windows appeared all around him.

"It's said that Gokudera Hayato is a human explosive device that conceals dynamite all over his body," Reborn said cheerfully, as if his student was not running away from toxic fumes and exploding flames just a few metres away from him. "His other name is Smokin' Bomb Hayato."

Oh, wow, another _shocker_. Thanks so much, Reborn. As much as Tsuna wanted to get some information on his opponent, he kind of figured that out by now!

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Tsuna muttered as the boy in front of him seemed to go berserk, throwing dynamite everywhere. "Hieeee!"

Dodging his way out of a truly spectacular explosion, Tsuna nervously looked around. It was final; Hibari was going to slaughter them both for the disastrous property damage.

"This is it," a voice said eerily behind him. Whipping around and berating himself for his lapse in concentration, Tsuna found himself face-to-face with his finally calm and would-be murderer. Gulping nervously, Tsuna watched as Gokudera threw his weapons of death, and―

Then―

"No-Good Tsuna! Fight with a Dying Will!"

_BANG_!

The world exploded with orange flames.

* * *

Once again, Tsuna was left staring at a couple of weird glowing words. Distantly, as if he was drugged, Tsuna could feel his forehead screaming with pain as his surroundings faded from his eyes.

**HP: 0**

**... GAME OVER! ...**

**... GAME OVER! ...**

Dead. Yet again.

...

But no, Tsuna didn't want to die yet.

He didn't want to die because of this _bleeding-hurting-poor-baby-Storm_. Tsuna didn't want to die because of a bullet shot by his own tutor, a tutor who _never-wants-to-lose-another-sky_.

Tsuna didn't want to die.

...

So he wouldn't.

Instead, Tsuna'll ... Tsuna'll ...

"I'LL PUT OUT THE FUSES WITH MY DYING WILL!"

**... GAME RESUMED! ...**

**DWM TIME: 04:59**

Everything glowed intensely as Tsuna reached out and grabbed the closest dynamite. Ignoring the shock on his opponent's face, Tsuna pinched the end of the glowing wick and began to yell. "Defuse!"

Arms whirling madly, he did it again. "Defuse!"

And again. "Defuse!"

"Defuse!"

"Defuse!"

"Defuse!"

"Defuse!"

"Defuse!"

"Defuse!"

**DWM TIME: 04:24**

"W-What?! ... DOUBLE BOMB!"

Vaguely, Tsuna could hear the startled cries of his opponent as a new rain of dynamites fell upon him. But with the liquid fire roaring through his veins, Tsuna wasn't afraid at all.

It was okay. It was okay because he could do it. Right now, Tsuna could do _anything_.

"Defuse!"

"Defuse!"

"Defuse!"

"Defuse!"

"Defuse!"

"Defuse!"

**DWM TIME: 03:59**

Even in his dazed state, Tsuna could feel the spikes of hidden fear from his opponent as he systematically stopped Gokudera's attack. When the boy unearthed even more dynamites from before, Tsuna's Resolve screeched to a stop when he saw a single bomb escaping Gokudera's clutches.

The boy looked even more shocked than Tsuna, and suddenly all his bombs slipped through his slack hands and began falling down around him.

Internally, Tsuna cried. Who didn't know how to use their own weapons?! The boy couldn't die here, not after Tsuna's hard work of disabling the dynamite! Tsuna wouldn't let him die!

Feeling a surge of new-found power, Tsuna rushed forward to his frozen opponent and began the process all over again. "DEFUSE!"

"Defuse!"

"Defuse!"

"Defuse!"

"Defuse!"

"Defuse!"

**DWM TIME: DONE**

Slowly, the haze in his eyes disappeared as the last piece of dynamite fell harmlessly to the ground. Wiping some sweat droplets away from his forehead, Tsuna breathed out slowly in pure relief. Somehow, he miraculously didn't let a single bomb hit the ground. Which meant both he and the transfer student were still alive. In addition, Hibari wouldn't try to kill them as badly now.

Calmer now the storm was over, Tsuna quickly glanced at the windows that had popped up and discreetly closed them.

_**'Cross-dress''** _ **s Level has risen by 1!**

**+1 VIT!**

**+1 DEX!**

**+1 DEX!**

**+1 DEX!**

**+1 AGI!**

**+1 AGI!**

**+1 AGI!**

**+1 AGI!**

**+1 LUK!**

**+1 LUK!**

**Main Quest Alert**

**[Quest: Conquer The Storm]**

**Struggle against the bursts of anger, and the rage against the Sky. Reach the eye of the storm and start anew!**

**Completion Awarded: +1000 EXP**

**Bonus Award: +700 EXP (+200 EXP for every minute left on DWM timer), +800 REP (+25%) with Gokudera Hayato**

"I WAS MISTAKEN!"

Tsuna almost jumped out of his skin as something clattered behind him, breaking him out of his mind-numbing task. Turning around slowly, he was immediately dismayed to see his ex-opponent on his knees and bowing almost desperately.

"You're the one who's fit to be the boss!" Gokudera yelled, and Tsuna almost cringed when the boy looked up. Were those _stars_ in his green eyes?! "TENTH! I'LL FOLLOW YOU! COMMAND ME TO DO ANYTHING!"

Oh, god, now the boy's whole body was actually sparkling.

"Um," Tsuna answered a bit pathetically, completely and utterly overwhelmed at the sheer adoration the guy who had just been trying to kill him now exuded. "Wha-Wha―"

"Having the loser serve under the winner is a family rule," Reborn suddenly popped up beside both teens with a sharp glint in his eyes. Clamping down on his instinctive 'Hieee', Tsuna twitched slightly as he took a look at his new 'subordinate'. Surely the hardened Mafia teen was just joking? After all, he had been angrily pointing out his flaws not even ten minutes prior!

Probably reading the look on his face, the transfer student began to babble earnestly.

"Actually, I really didn't have any ambitions to become the tenth boss," Gokudera looked down bashfully. "It's just that when I heard the Tenth is a Japanese guy the same age as me, I felt I had to test his strength ..."

Tsuna mentally cringed when the boy whipped his head up, green eyes shining once again.

"But you're much more than I expected! For putting yourself on the line to save me, I'll place my life in your hands!"

Ignoring the sudden sparkles around his classmate and the sunset that had magically appeared behind him, Tsuna took a step back at the words. And then another, just for good measure.

"I-I―" Taking a deep breath to steady his dying nerves, Tsuna looked up with his best smile, voice firm and steady. "Normal classmates will be just fine, Gokudera-san."

_**'Dazzling Rays''** _ **s Level has risen by 1!**

**+200 REP (+25%) with Gokudera Hayato!**

**+10 REP (+25%) with Reborn!**

Gokudera looked shocked ―and was there pink on his fair skin? Oh _no_ ― before his eyes hardened. "Absolutely not!" The taller boy said resolutely.

**CONGRATULATIONS!**

_**Gokudera Hayato** _ **has permanently joined your primary party as an active-combat player.**

**Achievement: First Guardian!**

**+10% Harmonization**

"..."

Tsuna refused to cry. He wasn't that pathetic, no sirree. Just. Stupid game. First Mochida, now Gokudera? Why was it making all these decisions before consulting Tsuna first?!

"Good job, Tsuna," Reborn jumped onto his lap and made himself comfortable. Giving him a beaming smile, the baby patted his thigh almost mockingly. "Gokudera became your subordinate because of your strength."

Tsuna twitched and turned to look at his new classmate again. Gokudera gave him a shy smile, and Tsuna could all but see the happy, wagging tail and cute, perked up ears.

_... Was Gokudera a subordinate or a new puppy?_

' _ **Observe**_ ' **sensed dangerous presence!**

"Oh no, no, these guys are cutting classes."

Turning around once more, Tsuna's responding smile froze when he saw the three delinquents from the morning approach. Why were they there again? Then again, it was definitely a plus compared to Hibari himself ...

"This requires some punishment."

"You're only allowed to cut starting senior year."

"How many front teeth do you want broken?"

Tsuna winced, looking at his bandaged chest and bruised body. He _really_ didn't want to have to fight them or something. Suddenly, something covered his view of the three bullies.

"Leave it to me," Gokudera said with a sneer as he looked at the three seniors. "I'll get rid of them."

"Hold on," Tsuna said in a panic as Gokudera stalked forward with his dynamite. "Wait, Gokudera-kun―"

_His level isn't nearly as high enough to take all three of them on!_

Suddenly, Tsuna watched in pure bafflement as the window above Gokudera's head glowed. Almost immediately, a new, shimmering one overlapped it.

**Protection for the Sky** (100% increase in all stats): ACTIVE

...

Oh, wow. What was _this_ godly cheat and why the heck does Tsuna not have one?

...

Screams snapped Tsuna out of his mental rant to the stupid game creators. "... Wait, Gokudera-kun! Don't use dynamite!"

.

.

.

Maybe Tsuna should rethink his previous statement.

After all, he definitely got a guard dog instead of a puppy.

* * *

**... Loading ...**

* * *

**Additional Special Event**

Reborn frowned when his comfy seat on Tsuna's head was jostled.

"How does he even _do_ that?!" Tsuna whisper-screeched to Reborn, helplessly flapping a hand at Gokudera who was already cheerfully bounding off to who-knows-where. For some bizarre reason, the taller boy decided he had to complete the very important mission of Finding-Tenth-A-Dessert-Because-Tenth-Loves-Sweets!

Reborn wasn't even sure the younger teen liked sweets.

"Do what?" Reborn asked, even as he swatted the fluffy hair to stop the child from moving so much.

Tsuna stopped his fidgeting before crossing his arms with a pout. "That! That sparkling thing! Is it an illusion or something? Gokudera-kun looks like one of those bishounen male leads in my shoujo manga!"

"..."

Reborn turned his body to stare at his charge. Tsuna peered up at him, adorable doe-eyes wide and sparkling as he pouted in confusion. Pretty flowers poofed into existence and blinding sparkles began floating through the air.

"... You're delusional, No-Good Tsuna. Your Right Hand definitely does not sparkle."

_At least he doesn't when compared to_ you _._

* * *

**[Status]**

**Name:** Sawada Tsunayoshi

**Class:** No-Good

**LV:** 3 (150 EXP to next level)

**Affiliation:** Namimori

**HP:** 210

**FP:** 200

**STR:** 7

**VIT:** 9

**DEX:** 9

**INT:** 8

**LUK:** 5

**AGI:** 14

**Status: Unsealed Sky Flames LV 1** (+25% Harmonization, +5% Leadership, TEMP +25% increase in REP points), **?** (?)

**Point:** 0

**Sawada Tsunayoshi is a student of Namimori Middle School. She is often bullied and is nicknamed 'No-Good Tsuna' because of her sheer clumsiness. However, Tsuna has a interesting future in store for her ...**

* * *

**[Skills]**

_**Bag Slap**_ LV 1 (Active Skill); Bitch slap with your bag, hieeeee; EXP: 41.03%

_**Basic Cooking**_ LV 10 (Active Skill); Make delicious basic meals; EXP: MAXED

_**Chef**_ LV 1 (Active Skill); Cook like a certified chef; EXP: 26.05%

_**Continuous Strike**_ LV 3 (Active Skill); Strike at an opponent continuously. Only applicable when a weapon is equipped. EXP: 12.02%

_**Cross-dress**_ LV 3 (Active Skill); Create a subtle illusion to change yourself into the opposite gender; EXP: 15.24%

_**Dazzling Rays**_ LV 2 (Active Skill); Smile your opponents into oblivion!; EXP: 02.62%

_**Endurance**_ LV 4 (Passive Skill); Endure the _painnnnn_ ; EXP: 11.31%

_**Moe**_ LV 3 (Passive Skill); Charm people with your overwhelming cuteness; EXP: 32.12%

_**Observe**_ LV 6 (Active Skill); Find target's information through observation; EXP: 25.11%

_**Punch**_ LV 1 (Active Skill); Pow!; EXP: 41.32%

_**Reading**_ LV 5 (Passive Skill); Reading skills; EXP: 51.20%

_**Writing**_ LV 6 (Passive Skill); Writing skills; EXP: 03.01%

* * *

**\Reputation Levels/**

**Gokudera Hayato: Friendly―150/1000**

**Hibari Kyouya: Neutral** ― **110/1000**

**Kurokawa Hana: Neutral** ― **110/1000**

**Mochida Kensuke: Neutral** ― **525/1000**

**Reborn: Neutral** ― **123/1000**

**Sasagawa Kyoko: Neutral** ― **121/1000**

**Sasagawa Ryohei: Neutral** ― **200/1000**

**Sawada Nana: Friendly** ― **655/1000**

**Yamamoto Takeshi: Neutral―970/1000**


	9. Ninja Wall-Running and Princess-Carries

**Main Quest: Part Daily Life**

.

.

.

"..."

**You have slept in your bed! HP and FP are fully restored.**

It . . . was like, five in the morning. There were more than three hours before school started at eight-thirty, which was more than enough time for him to get ready. Heck, even if Tsuna crawled to school after making his breakfast and lunch by himself, he would still be able to get to school in time!

**You have slept in your bed! HP and FP are fully restored.**

... So, why the heck was he awake? Tsuna groaned and flopped out of bed, banishing the red blinking numbers of his alarm clock away into a small corner of his mind so he could weep about it later. Really, you would think that after spending an afternoon dodging flying _dynamite,_ the stupid game would finally give him some leeway and let him _sleep in_ for once.

Shuffling quietly over to his washroom, Tsuna washed up quickly before making his way downstairs. Like always (did she ever sleep?!), his mother was already in the kitchen, humming a soft tune under her breath.

"Ah, Tsu-chan!" Nana exclaimed when she turned around, brandishing a pile of clean plates. "You're up early today!"

Tsuna resisted the urge to sigh. Wasn't he always up early now?

"Yes, Mama. What are we going to make today?"

"Oh, I already made your breakfast today!" Nana giggled as she pointed to a delicious-looking traditional breakfast. Tsuna felt his mouth water. "So ... maybe I can teach you how to make some okonomiyaki for lunch?"

Tsuna beamed. Pancakes did sound nice!

* * *

**Quest Train Alert!**

**[Part 2: Apprenticed Under the Yamato Nadeshiko]**

**'The way to a man's heart is through his stomach'. Become a good wife by maxing out Chef skill!**

**Completion Awarded: +400 EXP, +30 REP with Sawada Nana**

**Completion Bar: 7%**

"What do you need to make okonomiyaki?" Tsuna asked his mother as he washed his hands. Nana smiled.

"Well, Tsu-chan," the woman started cheerfully. "What do you think we'll need?"

Tsuna pursed his lips. That was hard to say. Okonomiyaki was basically a pancake of various foods... "Umm, it depends on what we have at home?"

**+1 INT!**

"Correct, Tsu-chan!" Nana beamed happily. "There are many different types of okonomiyaki!"

Tsuna smiled. It was true; every restaurant had a slightly different recipe. Even at home, okonomiyaki was a nice way to use up all your random leftovers. At least, that was what his Home Ec teacher had said (hey! Tsuna does pay attention in school! Just not for math or the academic subjects...).

"How about this," the woman began as she started to rummage in the refrigerator. "I'll make your okonomiyaki and you make Reborn-san's?"

Tsuna hesitated. On one hand, what would he do if he messed up and Reborn didn't like it? On the other, Reborn had been okay with his cooking last time...

"Okay," Tsuna agreed, earning himself another one of his mother's bright smiles. He absentmindedly wondered if the sparkles and flowers were a game effect. Man, why couldn't Tsuna have inherited such awesome abilities from his mother?

After that, they mostly worked in silence. Tsuna watched carefully as his mother mixed together flour, salt, sugar, and baking powder. Next, she added grated nagaimo and dashi in the bowl.

"We'll have to let that sit for a while," Nana explained as she covered her creation with plastic wrap and stuck it into the refrigerator. "So Tsu-chan should start with that right now!"

Nodding in agreement, Tsuna began to mix together the ingredients in a much larger bowl as he kept an eye on his mother, who had began making the sauce. After that, Nana minced the core of a cabbage and cut some pork belly slices. The batter was taken out from the fridge and then the eggs, tempura scraps, and ginger was thrown in. Tsuna watched as his mother poured the batch onto the frying pan, before expertly flipping and molding the pancake into shape.

And then, it was his turn. Very, very carefully, the boy tried his best to copy his mother's movements as he cooked the okonomiyaki to what he hoped was perfection. It was for Reborn, after all; the baby demanded nothing less than it.

"Done!" Tsuna cried out happily as he placed the pancake onto a plate. His mother beamed at him even as he fought the urge to smile like a lunatic. He was improving rapidly at cooking under his dear mother's guidance. So maybe he'd finally beat Kyoko in Home Ecs on their next project!

"Mou, Tsu-chan," Nana started as she pouted at his bowl. "You didn't measure your ingredients correctly. There's still a lot of batter left ..."

Blinking, the boy peered into his bowl before frowning. Hm. He had been so careful too...

Then again...

"Mama? Can I make and bring three more bentos with me today?" Ignoring Nana's sudden squealing (no, he did not have some senpai he liked!), the boy cocked his head. For some reason, Tsuna felt like he would really be needing them later ...

* * *

"TENTH!" The sound of rapid footsteps neared the classroom door where Tsuna stood frozen in resignation. He wasn't the only one though, because everyone else had stilled in shock.

"LET ME HOLD YOUR BAG FOR YOU! YOU SHOULDN'T WASTE YOUR ATP DOING SUCH MENIAL TASKS."

"..." Tsuna said as Gokudera caught up to him.

"..." The whole class went.

Well, Tsuna couldn't say that he hadn't been expecting this. Gokudera had been very pumped up yesterday about being Tsuna's ... subordinate. Plus, Tsuna wasn't lucky enough to be pitied by someone who lived up in the clouds. So yes, this was expected.

... To him, at least. To the class ... not so much.

"Gokudera and ... Dame-Tsuna!?" Crying fangirl #1 shrieked. "Is this a nightmare?"

"Maybe he's Gokudera's new plaything?" Classmate #1 replied with a pitying tone. This was obviously why one should stay in the Yamamoto fanclub!

"... Pfft," Hana muttered, eyeing the commotion curiously. "It looks more like the other way around."

Ahh, Hana. Always the sane one.

"Tenth!" Gokudera cried out again. "Are you okay?! You suddenly stopped! Am I blocking the doorway?!"

"... It's fine, Gokudera-kun." Wow. Was this another game thing? Tsuna could almost see the drooping ears and sad tail! He resisted the urge to rub his eyes.

"GOKUDERA- _KUN_?" Fangirls #2 and #3 screeched. Tsuna winced.

**A new skill has been created!**

**Passive skill, '** _**Stupefy** _ **' LV 1, has been created.**

... Well, some of his classmates still looked like stone statues, so Tsuna guessed it was a pretty useful skill? Probably more useful than the other skills he had, anyway.

Walking into the classroom with his loyal puppy at his side, Tsuna made it to his desk with no incident and let out a sigh of relief. Taking out his homework (which was again completed! **+100 EXP! +5 REP with math teacher! +1 INT!** ), Tsuna plopped it onto his desk before stretching.

"Tsuna-kun?"

An _dddd_ he froze mid-stretch. Turning his head, Tsuna blinked in confusion before blanching at the school idol who stood there with a smile.

Why? Well, it wasn't one of her normal smiles. It was the smile Tsuna saw when fairy-Kyoko said "Oh! I wonder what would happen if I did this," and then pressed a button that had promptly dropped Tsuna into a pit of giant Jellies.

... Tsuna was still traumatized, oh the horror. And he had thought he could look at Kyoko without experiencing flashbacks now!

"Ah," Tsuna started nervously. Did he do something wrong? Or worse, was Kyoko moving out of her bubble of obliviousness and was now actually _curious_? "Yes, Sasa-Sasagawa-san?"

"I was wondering if you made up with Gokudera-san? He looked very mad yesterday!" Kyoko chirped, bright eyes trained on the boy who was currently trying to escape his curious fangirls and return to his beloved Tenth's side. Tsuna blinked.

"O-Oh yeah, I―" _jumped around and tried not to die via exploding dynamite_ "―talked to him," Tsuna finished, sounding a bit unsure of it himself. Well, there was some talking involved yesterday, right? More screaming though. Definitely more screaming.

... Did screaming count as talking?

"TENTH! TEN― argh you harpies _stop latching onto me_ ―"

Well, Tsuna guessed it didn't matter in the end. In any case, Kyoko seemed to take it at face-value as she beamed sweetly at his words. "That's great, Tsuna-kun! I'm glad you guys worked it out!"

"Ha ha," a new voice butted into their conversation as a muscular hand snaked around Tsuna's neck in an one-armed hug. "You should introduce me to him, Tsuna!"

The brunette jumped in surprise before turning his head. Yamamoto stood beside him with a wide grin and Tsuna immediately smiled back at him. It felt like forever since he had last talked to the baseball player!

"Yeah, sure Yamamoto-san―"

"HEY YOU GET YOUR HAND OFF OF THE TENTH!"

**'** _**Observe** _ **' sensed a dangerous presence.**

...

On second thought, maybe Tsuna shouldn't? So he could prevent the classroom from blowing up ... and so he wouldn't get bitten to death via Hibari?

"Ahahaha ... ha ha ..."

"I oughta stuff some dynamite into your―"

"Hieee! Gokudera-kun calm down!"

"B-But Tenth―!"

.

.

.

**'** _**Observe** _ **' sensed dangerous thoughts!**

Too occupied with trying to calm Gokudera down, Tsuna only gave the next window a cursory glance. After all, it was probably talking about Gokudera and how he wanted to throw dynamite at Yamamoto, right?

...

Tsuna never noticed how Yamamoto's bright grin faded away before his eyes dulled in pain.

* * *

First period had passed quietly, or well, as quiet as it could be with crying fangirls and an explosive Gokudera. But both Tsuna and his teacher managed to suffer through it and now it was finally their study period. Tsuna stretched silently as he got up to talk to Gokudera (and maybe introduce him to Yamamoto. Maybe. If Tsuna manages to confiscate his dynamite first). A quick look around the classroom had him pausing. Gokudera was currently swarmed with his fanclub, and well, Tsuna could put out dynamite but he did _not_ want to deal with that.

Turning away from Gokudera, Tsuna scanned the classroom again for Yamamoto. It would be nice to catch up with him...

But. He ... wasn't here?

BAM!

"HEY EVERYONE!"

Tsuna blinked at the frantic boy that had burst into his classroom. And also at the sparkly Main Quest window that had suddenly popped up.

**Main Quest Alert!**

**[Quest: Convince The Rain To Stay]**

**The world needs the Rain to survive! So make sure your Rain doesn't go away!**

**Completion Awarded: +1500 EXP**

**Completion Failure: NONE**

**[Y/** N **]**

"Yamamoto is about to jump off the roof!"

* * *

"Yamamoto from our class?"

"Him? That's impossible ..."

The words passed over his head like a haze. For the first time since he woke up with sparkly windows, Tsuna didn't even stop to read the quest that was sparkling cheerfully in front of him. He didn't look at the rewards or the consequences for failure. No, Tsuna pressed the 'Yes' button as fast as he could before bolting out of the classroom.

"T-Tenth?!"

Tsuna didn't look back at his self-proclaimed Right Hand. Instead, he sprinted, throwing all caution to the wind as he tore through the long halls. After all, even if Hibari caught him running, Tsuna would still do it. A beating was nothing compared to someone's life.

**+1 VIT!**

**+1 AGI!**

Because ... because ... Yamamoto. Was going to jump off the _roof_.

The baseball player was Tsuna's closet-buddy. He had shared sushi with him even when he was hungry himself, he talked to Tsuna and didn't ridicule him, he _didn't hate Tsuna_.

To be very honest, the brunette had always admired Yamamoto. The boy was always smiling after all, and though a small part of Tsuna knew it wasn't a happy smile ( **'** _ **Observe**_ **''s Level has risen by 1** ), it was more than what he could do for his sweet mother.

To smile so happily when one was so sad ... Yamamoto was _amazing_. He was Tsuna's role model, in a way.

So ... for him to break so completely ... what happened?

**+1 AGI!**

**+1 AGI!**

With another burst of speed, Tsuna rushed as fast as he could down the halls and up the stairs. What would he do if he was too late? If the taller boy had really decided to jump? Would it be his fault? Tsuna had never realized how upset Yamamoto had been lately, and he even talked to him that morning!

Plus, he had his **Observe** skill as well! What good were his game abilities if he couldn't even notice his friend's strain?

Breathless with adrenaline and fear, Tsuna burst through the door that led to the room.

**'** _**Observe** _ **' sensed dangerous thoughts!**

**'** _**Observe** _ **' sensed dangerous thoughts!**

**'** _**Observe** _ **' sensed dangerous thoughts!**

"Hey Yamamoto, this isn't funny!"

"You're taking it too far!"

"... sob sob ..."

The only word that could describe the rooftop was _chaotic_. A giant gaggle of both girls and guys stood a few meters away from the fence that surrounded the roof. And Yamamoto, who was on _the other side of the fence_. People were screaming and shouting, and Tsuna could see more than a few people crying, but nobody approached the boy on the edge.

"No way ..."

"He's serious?!"

"The fence is rusty and might fall apart at any time, too!"

Yamamoto seemed content to ignore all the noise too. What ... what if he decided to ignore Tsuna too? Feeling that spark of fear turn into a huge flame, the brunette cupped his hands around his mouth and _screamed_.

"YAMAMOTO-SAN!"

But then the boy jolted as Tsuna's yell somehow echoed through the air and all the noise, and slowly, he turned his head.

... A$ ^# %!

Tsuna wanted to yell or scream again. When had Yamamoto's eyes become so pained and dull? Hadn't he been fine that morning? Or was Tsuna really so self-absorbed that he didn't even notice...!? The taller boy's lips twitched upwards in a mockery of a smile when he saw Tsuna, but then it disappeared as he looked away again.

**'** _**Observe** _ **' sensed dangerous thoughts!**

No! That couldn't do! Tsuna didn't want the boy to look at the ground (that was far, far below them) if he could help it! He didn't want Yamamoto to get any ideas...

"D-Don't look away from me!" Bracing himself, Tsuna blindly shoved through the thick crowd and ignored all the commotion. Finally, he made it to the other side as he stumbled into the invisible wall space that kept everyone else from approaching.

"Yamamoto-san ... !"

"... Tsuna ... If you came to stop me, it's no use," Yamamoto turned his head to look at him again, and Tsuna wanted to _cry_. His _expression_ ...

"You should be able to understand my feelings."

"What?" Tsuna blinked away tears as his legs shook from the adrenaline. He had to make Yamamoto continue talking...! Or at least until Tsuna could think of a plan or something!

**'** _**Observe** _ **' sensed dangerous thoughts!**

"For someone that's called No-Good Tsuna all the time," Yamamoto continued, this time with an ugly grin. "You can understand the feeling of preferring to die over failing at everything, right?"

What...? Tsuna stared at Yamamoto blankly, before his vocal chords made a comeback.

"No!"

"You and I are different, so ..." The brunette didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Be like Yamamoto? Tsuna couldn't even wish for that _in his dreams_.

**-200 REP with Yamamoto Takeshi!**

"Oh, was I wrong? You do have friends now, don't you?" Yamamoto's gaze turned even frostier before he chuckled softly. His laugh sounded as sharp as glass shattering.

"How arrogant of the recently awesome Tsuna-sama! So you're a fine student now as opposed to me."

"..." For a moment, Tsuna could only stare, eyes glassy with pain. Was this what Yamamoto had been thinking about all the time? When Tsuna had thought that they were friends?

**'** _**Observe** _ **' sensed sadness!**

But no. Yamamoto was Tsuna's friend, even if Tsuna wasn't Yamamoto's. And beneath those cruel words was a hurting friend. Eyes hardening with resolve (forget about having a plan!), Tsuna held the taller boy's mocking gaze before giving him a teary smile.

"N-No. That's wrong, Yamamoto-san. It's because I'm No-Good Tsuna, remember?" He stepped closer to the fence. "I've never been as hard-working as you, I've never loved something as much as you have. So I really can't understand."

**A new skill has been created!**

**Passive Skill, '** _**Diplomacy** _ **' LV 1, has been created!**

"You're not a failure, Ya-Yamamoto-san," Tsuna reached out, fingers brushing against the fence that separated them. "I've always _always_ admired you. You shone so brightly, and I was really happy when you came and ate lunch with me. I ... I kept thinking it was a dream."

Yamamoto stared at him, still as a statue. Tsuna took a deep breath and continued.

"You're ... You're my friend," The brunet reached out, his hand held hesitantly in the air. "Please come back. So ... So we can eat lunch together again?"

Tsuna could have kicked himself. What kind of weak argument was that? Was it because his newly created skill was only at level 1? But still, it seemed to be enough as Yamamoto looked mesmerized with Tsuna's words. The darkness that had saturated his eyes were almost completely gone as the taller boy reached over―

**'** _ **Observe**_ **' sensed danger** ―

_snaAAP!_

Tsuna didn't even get to finish reading the rest of the window before he was lunging forward to grab Yamamoto's outstretched hand. Their surroundings began to blur as air rushed through his ears and screams filled the air.

For a few heart-stopping seconds, they free-falled. And...

Then...

.

.

.

**'** _ **Observe**_ **' sensed** ―

"Now is the time to get into your Dying Will, Tsuna."

BANG!

* * *

The rushing air seemed to slow down as time stopped. Tsuna felt his head pounding with a familiar pain as he stared at the glowing words that sparkled in the darkness.

**HP: 0**

**... GAME OVER! ...**

**... GAME OVER! ...**

Oh. So he was dead again, wasn't he?

...

But no, Tsuna didn't want to die. He still had so many regrets, like failing to stop Yama―

Wait.

YAMAMOTO!

His friend! His falling friend!

No! Yamamoto couldn't die either! Tsuna refused to let his friend die! So Tsuna has to ... Tsuna has to...

.

.

.

"MID-AIR REBORN! I'LL SAVE YAMAMOTO WITH MY DYING WILL!"

**... GAME RESUMED! ...**

**DWM TIME: 04:59**

The heady feel of adrenaline raced through Tsuna's veins as he righted himself and managed to plant his feet on the wall. Running down, he reached Yamamoto and scooped him up in a bridal carry.

**DWM TIME: 04:13**

"W-Wha? Tsuna―?!"

Ignoring his flailing friend, Tsuna planted his feet firmly onto the wall in an attempt to increase friction and slow their fall. Unfortunately, their combined weight was a bit too heavy for his plan to succeed, and very soon Tsuna was losing the war to the force called gravity.

**DWM TIME: 03:52**

For a brief moment, Tsuna distantly registered the flare of panic that thrummed under his skin. He couldn't fail now. He couldn't. But he was still falling, and―

**'** _**Observe** _ **' sensed a dangerous presence.**

"Hmm...additional shot."

BANG!

**DWM x 2 TIME: 03:28**

Suddenly, Tsuna felt an _unbearable_ itch on his hurting head. It tingled at his scalp, and when Tsuna focused on keeping a hold on Yamamoto instead of scratching it, something popped out of his hair to meet the fast approaching ground.

_Boing!_

The spring that had sprouted from his head did its duty well. After bouncing off the ground, Tsuna felt his feet lightly touch the grass with Yamamoto still held in a secure grip.

**DWM TIME: DONE**

"N-No way...!"

"They're safe!"

"That's just not possible..."

For a few seconds, Tsuna just stayed there, kneeling on the ground beside his wide-eyed friend. He was drunk on euphoria. After all, Yamamoto was alive.

He _did_ it.

"Maybe it was a joke of Yamamoto's? Using wires or something..."

"Yeah."

"What the hell, I was seriously worried!"

Even from the ground, Tsuna could hear and see the crowd dispersing from the roof. With a relieved sigh, Tsuna turned back to face his friend, who he...

Who he was still holding.

Um.

"Hieeeeee! Y-Yamamoto-san!" Tsuna scrambled away from the taller boy, face burning. "Are ... Are you okay?"

The taller boy looked bewildered and a bit out of breath, but he nodded in a daze.

"Yeah ... Tsuna, you're amazing."

"Huh?" Tsuna felt his already-red face heat up even more. "Wha-what, no, I―"

"You're amazing," Yamamoto said again with a firm tone. Then, he seemed to lose his bravado as he looked down, hands trembling. "Tsuna ... Did you mean what you said?"

Blinking, Tsuna cocked his head before ― oh. "Y-You mean about eating lunch together? Or ... ?"

"... Um ..." Tsuna looked down, twiddling his fingers. "I ... know you don't see me as your friend, but I've thought of you as _my_ friend for a long time already, Yamamoto-san. But ... ! I didn't mean to―"

He was cut off from his panicked babbling when Yamamoto hugged him. Tightly.

"Tsuna ... You don't have to call me Yamamoto-san. That's my dad." The boy laughed softly, and Tsuna ignored how the chuckles had sounded so watery.

And then Yamamoto pulled back slightly to look at him with a serious gaze. Tsuna was startled to see the utter devotion, so alike to Gokudera's, in his finally bright eyes.

**CONGRATULATIONS!**

_**Yamamoto Takeshi** _ **has permanently joined your primary party as an active-combat player.**

The taller boy smiled even as Tsuna's eyes were drawn to the window that floated on top of his head, one that was finally unblurred.

**{Yamamoto Takeshi; LV 4}**

"Tsuna ..." Yamamoto started slowly. "Thank you."

* * *

**'** _**Crossdress** _ **''s Level has risen by 1!**

**+1 LUK!**

**+1 LUK!**

**+1 LUK!**

**+1 VIT!**

**+1 VIT!**

**+1 AGI!**

**Main Quest Alert!**

**[Quest: Convince The Rain To Stay]**

**The world needs the Rain to survive! So make sure your Rain doesn't go away.**

**Completion Awarded: +1500 EXP**

**Bonus Award: +600 EXP (+200 EXP for every minute left on DWM timer), +400 REP with Yamamoto Takeshi**

The brunette leisurely but discreetly closed the various windows that had popped up during the whole spectacle. When he was finally done, triumph-sounding music filled the air as Tsuna's surroundings faded away to white.

Anddd, new windows began popping up. Ugh.

**Level Up!**

**Congratulations! You are now Level 4!**

**You have 5 new skill points to assign!**

Tsuna blinked before letting out a shaky smile. Well, at least something good came out of this whole ordeal. But still, to think it would be this Quest that would finally bump him up to the next level...

Quickly, Tsuna called up his **Status**.

**[Status]**

**Name:** Sawada Tsunayoshi

**Class:** No-Good

**LV:** 4 (2950 EXP to next level)

**Affiliation:** Namimori

**HP:** 300

**FP:** 270

**STR:** 7

**VIT:** 12

**DEX:** 9

**INT:** 10

**LUK:** 8

**AGI:** 18

**Status: Unsealed Sky Flames LV 1** (+25% Harmonization, +5% Leadership), **?** (?)

**Point:** 0

**Sawada Tsunayoshi is a student of Namimori Middle School. She is often bullied and is nicknamed 'No-Good Tsuna' because of her sheer clumsiness. However, Tsuna has a interesting future in store for her...**

**(CLOSE)**

Tsuna hummed. His Strength, Dexterity, and Luck were the lowest of his Stats. So, he could put 2 skill points into Strength, 2 in Luck, and 1 in Dexterity ... ? After all, with how unlucky Tsuna was he would need it more than brute strength ...

After quickly assigning the skill points, Tsuna closed the window. Of course, that was when another decided to pop up.

**Level Up Complete! You need 2950 EXP to reach Level 5!**

**... Saving Progress ...**

Tsuna's white surroundings suddenly faded to black before going back to normal. Yamamoto sat beside him, looking sheepish after he had hugged the daylights out of Tsuna. Suddenly, a loud shout floated over to them.

"TENTH!" Gokudera rushed over even as he shrugged off his jacket and covered Tsuna with it. Then, the boy stared as menacing as possible at Yamamoto, who laughed loudly in surprise.

At least it sounded genuine.

Tsuna sighed when both boys started to argue once again. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"... Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, where's your lunch?" Tsuna fought the urge to twitch. Was this what his mother felt whenever she had to scold Tsuna? If so, then Tsuna owed Nana an apology for being so troublesome ...

"Ah ha, I forgot it!" Yamamoto said with a carefree laugh. Gokudera glared at him before all but wilting when Tsuna raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry Tenth," Gokudera said, sounding so chagrined and looking all so Kicked-Puppy that Tsuna couldn't help but soften. "I had to buy my uniform and forgot to bring extra money."

"..." With another sigh, Tsuna took out two of the extra lunches he had prepared. Reborn had already taken off with his ― Tsuna would never admit that he was touched, since Reborn had taken the bento he had made for him and not the one Nana had made ( **+10 REP with Reborn!** ). With a bright smile and a small tremble, Tsuna gave the boxes to his wide-eyed friends.

... Ha! Take that, Nana! See, Tsuna wasn't giving the bentos to his senpais at all!

**+10 REP with Gokudera Hayato!**

**+20 REP with Yamamoto Takeshi!**

"What, T-Tenth, I ... I―" Gokudera blubbered as he held the bento like it was a gift from a deity. From what Tsuna's learned of the dynamite maniac, though, to him that description might not be too off.

"..." Yamamoto on the other hand just stared at the bento Tsuna had presented him with. And then he laughed, eyes soft. "This brings us back, huh?"

"Y-Yeah," Tsuna replied with a soft smile. They were eating at his desk, where Yamamoto and Gokudera had both pulled over their chairs to sit with him. Tsuna hadn't felt so happy in such a long time.

"Did you make this too?" Yamamoto asked as he took a bite and lit up. Tsuna nodded shyly. "It tastes great!"

Gokudera looked like he was just about to faint. Or hyperventilate. Really, how was this the guy who pelted him with dynamites just yesterday?

"T-TENTH MADE MY LUNCH?!"

Tsuna giggled. He lied. It was a very beautiful day.

* * *

**... Loading ...**

* * *

**Additional Special Event**

Their lunch was almost halfway over when the lunch for the second years started. It was a weird system, but it ensured that the cafeteria didn't get too crowded.

Tsuna hummed quietly as he watched his two friends argue once again. Despite the constant noise, this lunch was one of the most peaceful ones Tsuna could ever remember having ...

"Sawada!" Jerking up, Tsuna looked up to see Mochida standing at the door and looking very uncomfortable. The older male coughed into his fist before beginning hesitantly. "I forgot my lunch so I was going to go to the plaza to get a cup of coffee. Would you like me to bring something back for you?"

Tsuna was already mechanically moving to take out the last bento he had packed, even before his mind registered the fact that Mochida-senpai ... had offered to buy him lunch? The same Mochida-senpai who used to steal his lunch money? Was the world ending?

In any case, Mochida looked startled and red as he awkwardly accepted the bento.

**+10 REP with Mochida Kensuke!**

"Uh, ah, thank you Sawada―?"

"No problem, Senpai―" Tsuna began to respond when. He just realized.

...

He just gave a bento to a senpai!

...

If Tsuna could help it, Nana would _never find out_.

* * *

**[Status]**

**Name:** Sawada Tsunayoshi

**Class:** No-Good

**LV:** 4 (2950 EXP to next level)

**Affiliation:** Namimori

**HP:** 300

**FP:** 270

**STR:** 9

**VIT:** 12

**DEX:** 10

**INT:** 10

**LUK:** 10

**AGI:** 18

**Status: Unsealed Sky Flames LV 1** (+25% Harmonization, +5% Leadership), **?** (?)

**Point:** 0

**Sawada Tsunayoshi is a student of Namimori Middle School. She is often bullied and is nicknamed 'No-Good Tsuna' because of her sheer clumsiness. However, Tsuna has a interesting future in store for her ...**

* * *

**[Skills]**

_**Bag Slap**_ LV 1 (Active Skill); Bitch slap with your bag, hieeeee; EXP: 41.03%

_**Basic Cooking**_ LV 10 (Active Skill); Make delicious basic meals; EXP: MAXED

_**Chef**_ LV 1 (Active Skill); Cook like a certified chef; EXP: 49.32%

_**Continuous Strike**_ LV 3 (Active Skill); Strike at an opponent continuously. Only applicable when a weapon is equipped. EXP: 12.02%

_**Cross-dress**_ LV 4 (Active Skill); Create a subtle illusion to change yourself into the opposite gender; EXP: 51.45%

_**Dazzling Rays**_ LV 2 (Active Skill); Smile your opponents into oblivion!; EXP: 02.62%

_**Diplomacy**_ LV 1 (Passive Skill); Flawlessly convince your minions to do your bidding; EXP: 31.54%

_**Endurance**_ LV 4 (Passive Skill); Endure the _painnnnn_ ; EXP: 11.31%

_**Moe**_ LV 3 (Passive Skill); Charm people with your overwhelming cuteness; EXP: 32.12%

_**Observe**_ LV 7 (Active Skill); Find target's information through observation; EXP: 82.03%

_**Punch**_ LV 1 (Active Skill); Pow!; EXP: 41.32%

_**Reading**_ LV 6 (Passive Skill); Reading skills; EXP: 12.01%

_**Stupefy**_ LV 1 (Passive Skill); Stun your audience and turn them into stone statues!; EXP: 21.13%

_**Writing**_ LV 6 (Passive Skill); Writing skills; EXP: 79.30%

* * *

**\Reputation Levels/**

**Gokudera Hayato: Friendly―160/1000**

**Hibari Kyouya: Neutral** ― **110/1000**

**Kurokawa Hana: Neutral** ― **110/1000**

**Mochida Kensuke: Neutral** ― **535/1000**

**Reborn: Neutral** ― **133/1000**

**Sasagawa Kyoko: Neutral** ― **121/1000**

**Sasagawa Ryohei: Neutral** ― **200/1000**

**Sawada Nana: Friendly** ― **655/1000**

**Yamamoto Takeshi: Friendly―190/1000**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't as humorous as the rest because I couldn't try for humor when I'm writing about a suicide attempt, but I hope you guys would like it anyway! Apologies if this is choppy, I've been writing short snippets over the last few months and its only now did I expand them and tried to make them connect. And haha, the ATP part is because of my bio class. I have my cellular respiration test this Wednesday. If you don't know, ATP is basically energy. I thought it would be something geeky Hayato would say.
> 
> p.s. School is killer and real life murders.


	10. Cows, Tests, and Poison, oh fun!

**Main Quest: Part Daily Life**

To be fair, the day _had_ started off normally enough. In fact, Tsuna once again got up early even though there was no school ― like always ― and everything stayed the same until Reborn made him do his homework.

( **Daily Quest Alert!**

**[Quest: Survive Puzzling Over Homework]**

**Don't know how to do your homework? Well, good luck figuring it out as your tutor tries his best to 'help'!**

**Completion Reward: +100 EXP, +5 REP with Reborn, +1 INT**

**Completion Failure: -10 REP with Reborn, -1 INT**

**[Y/N]** )

After that, though, was the start of the crazy. Of course, the resulting pandemonium could not have resulted without the help of some grapes and a cow ...

BANG!

"Long time no see, Reborn! It's me, Lambo!"

"..."

Tsuna ... Okay, yeah, Tsuna stared and gaped. And it wasn't because Reborn had completely ignored the kid in a cow onesie who had burst into his room, either.

SMACK!

"Gyupah! ... I, Lambo-san, five years old, from Italy, a hitman from the Bovino Famiglia, tripped! Favourite foods are grapes and candies and I, Lambo-san, who met Reborn at a bar, just tripped!"

"..."

_Observe!_

**{Bovino Lambo; LV 1}**

No, Tsuna had a perfectly normal reason for looking as idiotic as he probably did. After all, this was possibly the very first time he had ever seen someone with a lower level than his own! Sure, it may be a toddler who looked completely harmless and quite cute, but, well, Reborn looked even cuter and he was possibly the deadliest thing in the country right now ― Hibari Kyouya included.

"Remember this formula ..."

Just for a short moment, Tsuna quietly relished in the fact that he wasn't completely hopeless. He knew he had been slowly getting better with his own power and determination, but to actually see it spelled out in front of him so bluntly...

It ... It felt amazing.

**Observe sensed a dangerous presence!**

"GYUPAHAHAHA! DIE REBORN!"

And then the cute child pulled out a _hand grenade_ from his afro-like _hair_ (which, what? Was his hair some kind of Inventory?) and threw it at Reborn.

Which, wow. Tsuna immediately felt the beginnings of a headache build up in his head.

"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIEEEE REBORNNNN―"

Because really, just how was _Lambo_ and his crazy grenades only level one again?!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Quest Alert!**

**[Quest: Child-rearing with Grapes and Lightening]**

**Good job! He's only a small spark now, but he's now yours forever! You've brought your Lightening into your family!**

**Completion Awarded: +1800 EXP**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**You have slept in your bed! HP and FP are fully restored.**

"Huh."

Even though he experienced it so many times already, Tsuna still felt impressed whenever he woke up.

**You have slept in your bed! HP and FP are fully restored.**

After all, despite the _fun_ fiasco that was Lambo, who was now staying with them, Tsuna woke up feeling quite refreshed. Which was a really big surprise, because one, the sun had barely gone up and two, hiding under his blankets in an attempt to avoid grenades didn't seem to bode well for his sleep. But here Tsuna was, ready and alert despite it being barely five o'clock in the morning.

**You have slept in your bed! HP and FP are fully restored.**

"I got it, I got it, I'm getting up," Tsuna muttered to himself softly as he subtly batted away the annoying window and heaved himself out of his heavenly bed. Geez, it should be illegal to be forced away from his amazing bed like this.

Then again, this was a Mafia game. The things Tsuna would have to do in the future were probably miles away from being legal ...

Padding softly into his washroom and quickly washing up, Tsuna used his _**Crossdress**_ skill before carefully making his way out of his room and hurrying to the kitchen. Like always, his dear mother turned around from her station at the sink to greet him with a big smile.

"Tsu-chan! Good morning!"

Wait ...

**{Sawada Nana; LV 29}**

"... Good morning, Mama," Tsuna greeted back warmly after he spent a few seconds blinking in surprise. The window that had always followed his mother had changed, and, wow. When did his mother level up? And while they were on that thought, how was his sweet, sweet mother so much stronger than Gokudera and his _bombs_?

... Then again, there was that time where Nana had replaced their whole oven after Tsuna told her about the weird guy who kept following him home ... She had said that her latest baked goods didn't turn out that well, but when had _Nana_ ever baked something bad ...? Her smile had also been extremely bright that day ...

**+1 INT!**

Aha, yeah, _no_. Tsuna banished those thoughts from his mind, lest he became scared of his mother's godly homemade treats. Instead, he blinked slowly at the already dirty counter.

"What are we making today?"

"Hmm," Nana hummed lightly before she turned around with what seemed to be his breakfast in her hands. Which. What? Tsuna blinked again in confusion. Did he miss something?

"I already made your breakfast and lunch today because I wanted to ask if you could go out to the market for me before school?" Nana revealed with a pleading look and an apologetic shrug. "I need the groceries for dinner, and the sale starts and ends in the morning! But I have to register Lambo today into his new elementary school ..."

**Daily Quest Alert!**

Tsuna squeaked a bit at the blue window that had suddenly popped up an inch from his face. Thankfully, his mother didn't seem to find his actions abnormal as she patiently waited for his response. Of course, that was when the next window decided to pop up as well.

**[Quest: Food Runs]**

**Buy soba noodles, fresh salmon, and some black pepper from the Marketplace! Bring it back to Nana before school starts so she could use the ingredients to make dinner later.**

**Completion Rewards: +200 EXP, +30 REP with Sawada Nana**

**Completion Failure: -100 REP with Sawada Nana**

**[Y/N]**

Whoa, it had been a while since he had seen _this_ particular quest. Tsuna stamped down the urge to beam.

"Of course, Mama," Tsuna nodded sweetly as he accepted the quest. Not like he would have ever refused. After all, it was so hard to increase his reputation with his mother, and quests as easy as this one were so rare! "I can do that."

**Quest Accepted!**

"Great!" Nana beamed as she handed him a roll of bills. She then ushered him to the table where his delicious breakfast lay waiting. "Eat your breakfast then and hurry, Tsu-chan! I don't want you to be late just because of my errand!"

Obediently, Tsuna inhaled his absolutely amazing breakfast before setting out with a light jog. It would be terrible if he really was late to school after getting up three hours before it started. Even Tsuna wasn't that pathetic!

"Hmm ... Soba noodles ... Salmon ... Black pepper ..."

Quickly buying everything he had needed to complete the quest, Tsuna hesitated slightly before grabbing a bag of coffee candies as well. He would have also grabbed some grape candies for Lambo, except he had enough grape-flavored jello at home (from defeating the slimes) to last a lifetime. The coffee-flavored candy in his house also kept running out for some reason, anyway.

After making his purchase and staying carefully away from the stalls of the adults that didn't like him, Tsuna rushed home ( **+1 AGI!** ) and tried his best not to jostle the food. This time, the boy went out prepared and when he finally got to his front door, Tsuna dug for his keys and opened it.

"Mama, I'm home!"

"Tsu-chan!" Nana cried, delighted as she walked over and gratefully took the groceries from him. "Wow, you were so quick, thank you sweetie!"

**Quest Completed!**

**[Quest: Food Runs]**

**You did Nana's shopping for her before school started!**

**Completion Awarded: +200 EXP, +30 REP with Sawada Nana**

**Bonus Award: +200 EXP (+100 EXP for every hour before noon), +20 REP with Sawada Nana (+10 REP for every hour before noon)**

Tsuna beamed happily at the window before he gave his mother a bright smile. "No problem, Mama! I can do your shopping for you anytime!"

As Nana immediately began to coo over him and his vow, Tsuna fought down the urge to smile wryly. He wasn't lying. After all, Tsuna _really_ wanted his REP with his mother to go up.

.

.

.

( _Maybe she would love him more then?_ )

* * *

Tsuna huffed as he stretched, feeling the strain of his early jog as he walked into the school. Like always, he was early once more, although not as absurdly early as he was only a few days before. After all, his homework was finished (courtesy of Reborn's many diverse tactics) so there really wouldn't be anything else he could occupy himself with...

"Yo, Tsuna!"

With a blink, Tsuna turned around just in time to see Yamamoto jog up to him.

"Oh, Yamamoto-kun, g-good morning!"

"You too, Tsuna! And ... Eh?" Yamamoto leaned onto him before peering at his face in concern. "Are you okay, Tsuna? You look kind of tired."

Well. Lambo's arrival had made him incredibly tired the day before, but as always he had been completely fine this morning. Did he really look that fatigued?

"I'm fine, Yama-Yamamoto-kun," Tsuna smiled at his friend brightly, ignoring the window about Dazzling Rays that had just popped up. Why was that skill levelling up so much anyway? Geez. "I just took an early mor-morning jog."

"..."

"... Yamamoto-kun?"

"Huh? Oh," for some reason, Yamamoto had turned a bit red. Maybe Yamamoto was the one who was sick? Tsuna frowned. It would be just like his friend to worry about him when he himself was sick ... "You went jogging? Waaah, tell me next time beforehand, ne Tsuna? I want to go jogging with you too!"

"O-Okay," Tsuna easily agreed with his friend before giving him a worried glance. "B-But ... are _you_ okay, Ya-Yamamoto-kun?"

"..." Yamamoto gave him a bright grin, the light flush on his cheeks fading away to his more normal pallor. "Of course, Tsuna! You saved me, remember? So I've never been better!"

The taller boy swung his good arm over Tsuna's shoulder before humming, successfully diverting Tsuna's attention and away from his probably red face. "Anyway, did you get the math lesson we had yesterday ...? The one about the sine law ...?"

"Huh?" Tsuna blinked even as he resigned himself in being Yamamoto's personal armrest. "Oh, I didn't at first, but Reborn tried tutoring me that lesson yesterday ... Maybe we can go over it together before class starts?"

"Really? Thanks Tsuna!" Yamamomto beamed. Tsuna reflexively smiled back.

It was a nice morning.

.

.

.

(And it would have been a relaxing one too if the countless Observe windows had stopped popping up.

**Observe sensed a dangerous presence!**

**Observe sensed a dangerous presence!**

**Observe sensed a dangerous presence!**

**Observe sensed a dangerous presence!**

...

But since they didn't, Tsuna spent his morning trying not to cry. What was he going to have to deal with _this_ time?)

* * *

Tsuna opened the big bento box he shared with Reborn before humming in pure delight. His mother really outdone herself, because wow! How could bento boxes look like such pretty works of art? Nana was a genius and Tsuna couldn't wait until he was good enough to learn how to make something like this ...

"So, to satisfy Gokudera, I decided to hold the 'Family Entrance Test' for Yamamoto."

"?!"

Almost choking on his slice of tuna fish, Tsuna all but scrambled for his trusty water bottle. After gulping down more than half of his water to clear his throat, the brunet turned wide and disbelieving eyes onto the tiny baby.

The tiny baby ... who just seemed terribly amused. With a big scowl, Tsuna looked away as he tried to barter for his friend's freedom.

"No way! Ya-Yamamoto-kun is my friend, don't just d-decide something like that on your own!"

After all, Yamamoto liked baseball and didn't have anything to do with the Mafia world! It wouldn't be fair at all if Tsuna had to drag the taller teen in his own mess. Yamamoto didn't need something like that right now, especially with his unstable mentality ...

"He's already a target just by knowing you," Reborn scoffed lightly, sounding suddenly serious as he floated aimlessly in the school pool. "Are you going to damn him further by not teaching him how to protect himself?"

... Wait. What?

"I ..." Tsuna didn't know what to say. According to the window that had recently popped up, it was true that Yamamoto had already joined his primary party, whatever that had meant. Maybe it meant his Mafia game? That would be really bad since Tsuna had no idea how to get him out...

"Anyway," Reborn continued flippantly, voice nonplussed. "I already had Gokudera call Yamamoto out already. They should be starting soon."

...

"What?!" Tsuna blanched as he jerked up. Noooo, he didn't even have time to mentally prepare himself yet!

"Better get going," the baby smirked. Tsuna took a mental note to not give the insufferable baby hitman any of his coffee candy before he packed up the rest of his lunch and rushed off to try and find his friends. Because seriously, Tsuna didn't jump off a roof just for Yamamoto to die by dynamite.

**Observe sensed a dangerous presence!**

...

**Observe sensed a dangerous presence!**

**Observe sensed a dangerous presence!**

...

**Observe sensed a dangerous presence!**

**Observe sensed a dangerous presence!**

**Observe sensed a dangerous presence!**

**Observe sensed a** ―

Thankfully, finding his friends proved easier than he had originally thought. All Tsuna had to do was follow the windows that popped up more and more as he rushed down the halls. And since Hibari was supposedly not on his lunch break yet, hopefully he wouldn't run into the demonic prefect...

"Ha ha, you're Gokudera, right? Um ..."

Tsuna rushed around the corner and let out a harsh sigh of relief when he finally found the two people he was looking for. Bingo!

**+1 LUK!**

"Hey!"

Gokudera immediately snapped to attention and stopped waving around his dynamite in Yamamoto's face. The confused taller boy also looked up with a bright smile. "Yo, Tsuna! And ― oh. Is that your little brother?"

**Observe sensed a dangerous presence!**

Shuddering a bit as something dropped soundlessly onto his head, Tsuna tried to valiantly bleach that idea from his mind. Reborn, the demon-in-disguise, becoming his little brother? Oh god, the horror.

"Ciaossu," Reborn beamed from his seat on top of Tsuna's fluffy hair, looking completely composed even though Tsuna was still trying to delete that particular thought. "I'm not his little brother. I'm the Vongola Family's top hitman."

"..."

And, yup, Tsuna was speechless once more. Completely speechless, because again, what kind of greeting was that?

No, seriously. What happened to the laws of Omertà and whatnot? All of those Mafia movies lied!

"Huh?" Yamamoto's eyes widened in shock before ... sharpening? Without further ado, the tall teen broke into loud but genuine laughter. "Ha ha ha! I see! Well, I apologize. It must have been troublesome to be a hitman at such a young age!"

Andddd. Of course Yamamoto would just think it was a game. Of course.

Then again, this _literally_ was a game for Tsuna.

"The Tenth head of the Mafia family is Tsuna," Reborn continued his explanation with an almost angelic smile. With a beaming smile, the baby patted Tsuna's forehead. "I'm here to tutor him."

"Tsuna? Oh, that's a good choice!" Yamamoto beamed back, brown eyes serious even as he smiled a sharp grin. "Hey, can I join Tsuna's family too? This Mafia game sounds super interesting!"

"Of course," Reborn replied victoriously before Tsuna could process Yamamoto's words. Once he did, however ... Tsuna barely managed to keep his jaw from dropping open. Was the taller boy crazy?! Why was he willingly stepping into something as dangerous as this?

"Yamamoto-kun―"

"Tch," Gokudera snarled, cutting Tsuna off as his green eyes flashed. "You can't join Tenth's family just like that, baseball idiot!"

_'Baseball idiot'._ Tsuna winced while poor Yamamoto's eyes darkened. Why was Gokudera bringing up baseball now? Did Gokudera have no tact, for talking about baseball so soon after the tallest almost committed suicide because of it?

"Gokudera's right," Reborn's voice cut through, still cheeky despite the underlying steel gracing the words. Gokudera seemed to catch it as he immediately rocked back in silence. "First, you'll have to pass the Family Entrance Test. If you can't pass the test, then you can't enter the family."

**Observe sensed a dangerous presence!**

Reborn jumped off of Tsuna's head with a twirl. "And if you don't pass, you'll die."

Tsuna felt his face pale as he chanced a worried glance at Yamamoto. "Reborn!"

"Ha ha," Yamamoto laughed dryly as he stood up to subtly block Tsuna from the baby's view. His knuckles remained white as he clutched his baseball bag. "Wow, what a realistic game! Okay then, what's the test going to be?"

"Yamamoto-kun ..." Tsuna despaired. If he thought that it was so realistic, why did Yamamoto still want to go through the test? Was Tsuna the only one with any common sense here?

"Oh, don't worry. The test is simple," Reborn started with a cute smile, a complete juxtaposition to the twin guns he had suddenly whipped out. Tsuna bit down a whimper. "Just dodge the attacks."

**Main Quest Alert!**

**[Quest: Judgment]**

**Hey hey, the judge is now here to play. Is your Rain the right one? Convince the others that he is the best rainy stray you could ever find!**

**Completion Awarded: +2000 EXP**

**Completion Failure: NONE**

**[Y/** N **]**

Tsuna grudgingly accepted the quest (not like he could have said no) before rushing to place himself in front of Yamamoto. Unlike Gokudera, Yamamoto was not trained in the arts of fighting at all. Tsuna couldn't let his friend get hurt again, not when the last injury Yamamoto had became the catalyst of his suicide attempt!

"W-Wait, Reborn!" Tsuna put on his best pleading face ( **'** _ **Moe**_ **''s Level has risen by 1!** ) before staring down his baby tutor. After all, the quest never said anything about fighting! All Tsuna had to do was convince the baby hitman that Yamamoto was amazing, which really wasn't too hard to do.

"You can't try to se-seriously kill Yamamoto-kun! I-I won't let you do-do something like that! Yamamoto doesn't have to pass a test, he-he's already my good friend!"

A small pause. And then ...

**+10 REP with Yamamoto Takeshi!**

"Maaa maaa Tsuna," the boy in question swung a heavy arm over Tsuna's shoulder as Gokudera fumed quietly to the side. Yamamoto smiled at him, eyes feverishly bright. "It's cool! Don't worry about me, I'll do my best!"

"Good, what eagerness," Reborn hummed in a tone that sounded almost like approval. Though for Tsuna or Yamamoto, the brunet didn't know. "You should join in as well, Tsuna. You _are_ the boss. Give us an example."

"..."

_Really,_ why couldn't this game be a cooking game?

.

.

.

Or better yet ...

"Why can't I be an NPC?!" Tsuna screamed hoarsely as both Gokudera and Lambo (Ten Years Later Lambo, who was decidedly more deadly) joined in. At least NPCs couldn't die!

* * *

**Main Quest Alert!**

**[Quest: Judgment]**

**Yay, yay, your Rain is now here to stay! Judgment is complete, good job!**

**Completion Awarded: +2000 EXP**

Tsuna wheezed slightly as his friend gently set him on the ground. Thankfully, it wasn't damaged too badly despite the countless explosions that had gone off. At least Hibari wouldn't kill them.

On the other hand, wow. It was officially a miracle; they somehow both survived.

Almost immediately after that realization, a new window popped up. Before Tsuna even managed to read it, another followed the first with a burst of music as everything faded away to a startling white.

**Level Up!**

**Congratulations! You are now Level 5!**

**You have 5 new skill points to assign!**

Tsuna blinked, feeling a bit surprised. How did he manage to level up so quickly? Then again, he did finish two Main Quests and they always paid well ... Opening his **Status** , Tsuna grinned slightly as he stared at his current Stats.

**[Status]**

**Name:** Sawada Tsunayoshi

**Class:** No-Good

**LV:** 5 (3950 EXP to next level)

**Affiliation:** Namimori

**HP:** 420

**FP:** 360

**STR:** 10

**VIT:** 12

**DEX:** 10

**INT:** 12

**LUK:** 12

**AGI:** 20

**Status: Unsealed Sky Flames LV 1** (+25% Harmonization, +5% Leadership), **?** (?)

**Point:** 5

**Sawada Tsunayoshi is a student of Namimori Middle School. She is often bullied and is nicknamed 'No-Good Tsuna' because of her sheer clumsiness. However, Tsuna has a interesting future in store for her ...**

**(CLOSE)**

Once again, his Strength and Dexterity were his lowest stats. He could put two points in each, and then maybe another one in Intelligence? Tsuna did like being smart, so yeah, that sounded about right. Quickly adding the points, Tsuna checked his updated **Status** again before smiling in triumph.

**[Status]**

**Name:** Sawada Tsunayoshi

**Class:** No-Good

**LV:** 5 (3950 EXP to next level)

**Affiliation:** Namimori

**HP:** 420

**FP:** 360

**STR:** 12

**VIT:** 12

**DEX:** 12

**INT:** 13

**LUK:** 12

**AGI:** 20

**Status: Unsealed Sky Flames LV 1** (+25% Harmonization, +5% Leadership), **?** (?)

**Point:** 0

**Sawada Tsunayoshi is a student of Namimori Middle School. She is often bullied and is nicknamed 'No-Good Tsuna' because of her sheer clumsiness. However, Tsuna has a interesting future in store for her ...**

**(CLOSE)**

Just like his meeting with Lambo, his Stats proved how slowly but surely, Tsuna was becoming stronger! And it was with that happy thought that Tsuna closed the window, beaming even as the next annoying one popped up after it.

**Level Up Complete! You need 3950 EXP to reach Level 6!**

**... Saving Progress ...**

Tsuna's white surrounding faded to black before finally going back to normal. With a blink, Tsuna realized that he was still seated on the ground, Yamamoto crouched down and panting lightly beside him. Rolling his shoulders, Tsuna pushed himself to his feet with a tired sigh.

"Hmm," Reborn hopped on Tsuna's head once more as he gave Yamamoto an appraising look. "You've passed the test. Welcome to the family."

"Haha, thanks little guy!" Yamamoto beamed, friendly smile still in place even after he had somehow managed to dodge a gazillion things that could kill them with Tsuna (AKA luggage) in tow. Tsuna took a moment to envy Yamamoto's thought process and chill.

"Hey," Gokudera moved forward to grab Yamamoto's collar and give him an intense stare. "... Good job."

"..." Bemused, Tsuna watched as Yamamoto somehow managed to rile Gokudera up. Surely the taller boy was doing that on purpose? After all, Yamamoto easily befriended anybody in school...

A few seconds later, Gokudera and Yamamoto dissolved into petty name-calling as they argued over the spot of the Right-Hand Man, and it was only the screech of the bell that had Yamamoto scrambling for his baseball bag. Tsuna helped him pat off the dirt that had clung to his once-pristine outfit, calmly ignoring the frothing Gokudera as he did so. It _was_ Tsuna's fault the taller boy got so dirty, after all.

"Thanks Tsuna!" Yamamoto gave him a bright smile as he got ready to leave, before he cocked his head to the side in thought. "But man, bomb toys these days seem so real. They're really cool, huh?"

"Er ..." Tsuna gaped. Did Yamamoto seriously _still_ think everything that had happened was a game?

Though, again, technically it was.

...

Huh. Maybe Yamamoto was more fit to play the Mafia game than Tsuna was.

* * *

Uh.

**Observe sensed a dangerous presence!**

**Observe sensed a dangerous presence!**

**Observe sensed a dangerous presence!**

**Observe sensed a dangerous presence!**

**Observe sensed a dangerous presence!**

Sometimes, the Skill was only telling him the obvious. Tsuna whimpered softly and stayed far, far away from the smoking can of 'juice' and the poor dead bird. Why were even pretty ladies trying to murder him now?! Then again, her beauty had almost been otherworldly and her green eyes were strangely familiar ...

... In fact, they had looked just like Gokudera's who had also tried killing him once upon a time.

**+1 INT!**

...

Of course. That meant that the lady was probably a seasoned killer. So, now Tsuna had hitmen (hitwomen?) after him as well? Was the 'Mafia' plot finally moving forward?

Or was it just because of Reborn?

...

Somehow Tsuna bet on the latter, the evil baby.

* * *

.

.

.

It was definitely Reborn's fault.

Tsuna wheezed lightly in his white Menu space as he closed the windows that had popped up during his fight with the woman who had thrown him the can of poisonous soda. Just like he had thought, the familiar-looking woman was Gokudera's half sister, the deadly Bianchi.

**Main Quest Alert!**

**[Quest: To Fight Against Poison]**

**You've neutralized Bianchi, wow! Be careful with your meals for the next few days though, because you might never know what could happen...**

**Completion Awarded: +2300 EXP**

Tsuna sighed in quiet relief as he read that particular window. The fight had been terrifying, and Tsuna was never going to see pizzas under the same light ever again. No wonder Gokudera seemed afraid of certain types of food ...

**.**

**.**

**.**

(For some reason, like Lambo, Bianchi decided to stay at their house as well. Tsuna ... didn't know how to feel about that, with his almost killer eating breakfast with him everyday. His mother was ecstatic though with a new female friend, so there was that. Tsuna could suck it up if it meant his mother smiled like that every single day.

On the other hand, just how many guest bedrooms did their house have anyway? Tsuna seriously did not remember Lambo's guest room, and he was pretty sure he wouldn't forget any room in their house with cow print wallpaper. Bianchi's was also a surprise, because really, there was a laboratory in there!

...

Tsuna was pretty sure the rooms were multiplying. But hmm.

Maybe it was just a game thing?)

* * *

**... Loading ...**

* * *

**Additional Special Event**

"Hey, Lambo!" A quiet sniffle was his only reply.

With an exasperated sigh, Tsuna rushed over to the sulking baby before dropping a handful of grape jellies onto the kid's lap. Lambo blinked twice in surprise as Tsuna gave him a bright smile.

"I'm sorry I don't have grape candies right now, but try these instead," Tsuna encouraged as he leaned forward in glee and anticipation. Finally, a chance to get rid of the stack of jelly snacks in his room ...!

"... Bwahahaha, only because my servant asked so nicely!" Perking up slightly, Lambo pried open the top and lifted the jelly to his mouth before ...

"!"

**+100 REP with Bovino Lambo!**

**+100 REP with Bovino Lambo!**

**+100 REP with Bovino Lambo!**

**+100 REP with Bovino Lambo!**

**+100 REP with Bovino Lambo!**

**+100 REP with Bovino Lambo!**

**+100 REP with Bovino Lambo!**

**+100 REP with** ―

Tsuna gaped as the windows began piling up. Did ... Did he break the game?

* * *

.

.

.

"Ah..."

Tsuna sighed in relief as he dived straight into his soft bed. Finally! Tsuna was finally free to relax! It had been a crazy day and honestly, he felt pooped. With a yawn, Tsuna reached over to the jar full of the new coffee candies he had bought for a quick energy booster and a snack...

...

... except the jar was empty.

Tsuna blinked before his jaw dropped. He felt completely bewildered as he eyed the once-full candy jar. Because whoa. What? Tsuna knew he had just refilled it that morning ...

"Better buy some more, No-Good Tsuna," a squeaky voice chirped cheerily. Turning around, Tsuna made a sound of outrage as he stared at the familiar candy wrapper in Reborn's hands.

"Reborn!"

So the baby hitman was the one stealing all of his coffee candy!

* * *

**[Status]**

**Name:** Sawada Tsunayoshi

**Class:** No-Good

**LV:** 5 (1650 EXP to next level)

**Affiliation:** Namimori

**HP:** 420

**FP:** 360

**STR:** 12

**VIT:** 12

**DEX:** 12

**INT:** 14

**LUK:** 12

**AGI:** 20

**Status: Unsealed Sky Flames LV 1** (+25% Harmonization, +5% Leadership), **?** (?)

**Point:** 0

**Sawada Tsunayoshi is a student of Namimori Middle School. She is often bullied and is nicknamed 'No-Good Tsuna' because of her sheer clumsiness. However, Tsuna has a interesting future in store for her ...**

* * *

**[Skills]**

_**Bag Slap**_ LV 1 (Active Skill); Bitch slap with your bag, hieeeee; EXP: 41.03%

_**Basic Cooking**_ LV 10 (Active Skill); Make delicious basic meals; EXP: MAXED

_**Chef**_ LV 1 (Active Skill); Cook like a certified chef; EXP: 49.32%

_**Continuous Strike**_ LV 3 (Active Skill); Strike at an opponent continuously. Only applicable when a weapon is equipped. EXP: 12.02%

_**Cross-dress**_ LV 4 (Active Skill); Create a subtle illusion to change yourself into the opposite gender; EXP: 84.51%

_**Dazzling Rays**_ LV 3 (Active Skill); Smile your opponents into oblivion!; EXP: 19.21%

_**Diplomacy**_ LV 1 (Passive Skill); Flawlessly convince your minions to do your bidding; EXP: 31.54%

_**Endurance**_ LV 4 (Passive Skill); Endure the _painnnnn_ ; EXP: 11.31%

_**Moe**_ LV 4 (Passive Skill); Charm people with your overwhelming cuteness; EXP: 12.22%

_**Observe**_ LV 7 (Active Skill); Find target's information through observation; EXP: 92.31%

_**Punch**_ LV 1 (Active Skill); Pow!; EXP: 41.32%

_**Reading**_ LV 6 (Passive Skill); Reading skills; EXP: 12.01%

_**Stupefy**_ LV 1 (Passive Skill); Stun your audience and turn them into stone statues!; EXP: 21.13%

_**Writing**_ LV 6 (Passive Skill); Writing skills; EXP: 79.30%

* * *

**\Reputation Levels/**

**Bovino Lambo: Neutral** ― **120/1000**

**Gokudera Hayato: Friendly―160/1000**

**Hibari Kyouya: Neutral** ― **110/1000**

**Kurokawa Hana: Neutral** ― **110/1000**

**Mochida Kensuke: Neutral** ― **535/1000**

**Reborn: Neutral** ― **138/1000**

**Sasagawa Kyoko: Neutral** ― **121/1000**

**Sasagawa Ryohei: Neutral** ― **200/1000**

**Sawada Nana: Friendly** ― **705/1000**

**Yamamoto Takeshi: Friendly―200/1000**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter and filler-ish chapter this time! To be honest, this chapter was only here to wrap up Yamamoto's introduction and to introduce Lambo and Bianchi, and also the different relationships. It would have came out a lot sooner if I hadn't got buried in school work and gotten sick so many times, ORZ. Sorry its so boring! I had been thinking about skipping all the way to the exciting Mukuro's arc, but I need to introduce everyone first before that...
> 
> Anyway, thanks so much for all the lovely reviews, favourites, and follows! You guys are seriously too amazing! Like, really. TFB is my longest fic and the only reason I stuck to it is because of you guys! ILY readers ;v;
> 
> Please tune in next time for more Gamer!Tsuna! :)
> 
> (Also, some self-advertisement lol, I have a Gamer!Yuuri fic and a VR MMORPG for Yuri on Ice fans! Please give them a try if you like this story!)
> 
> ((And one more thing, is anyone going to Anime North this year? I'll probably be going (and cosplaying as Tsuna lol) and it'll be my first year! Any suggestions on what attractions I should visit?))


End file.
